The Ties That Bind
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: Esther didn't just need Elena Gilbert's blood to complete the spell to link her children, she needed another's. This person, however, lied much closer to the Mikaelson brothers' hearts. All it would take was one spell & the Mikaelson brothers' lives would forever change. United they stand, divided they fall. House Mikaelson. Always & Forever. Original Brothers/OC
1. Dangerous Liaisons (Part One)

No One's POV

Esther had just finished talking with Elena Gilbert, the Petrova doppelganger, Elena now returning to the Mikaelson ball downstairs, and Esther now returning to her ritual to eradicate her vampire children off the Earth along with the rest of the vampire race, not that the Petrova doppelganger knew that, otherwise she would surely not help in the ritual as her dear Salvatore brothers were a part of Niklaus' bloodline.

However, Esther needed one more piece to finish the ritual, the blood of one other.

For a brief moment Esther felt a flicker of remorse for what she was about to do, more so for Finn, the Loyal son, who had always been faithful to her, even as a child, never wavering from her side, and was now getting deprived of something so dear to vampires; her ambition, however, for redemption for her own guilt and sins was too great.

"I am sorry, Finn, my son." Esther murmurs faintly, then turning to her grimoire to consult it and reach the spirits on the Other Side.

"Sisters, hear my words, hear my prayers." Esther closes her eyes, sitting at her desk, hands held over a particular page.

The candles in the room flicker harshly, casting eerie shadows all around, wind from the spirits blowing as they communicate their ill feeling about her intend and lash back, not wanting to do her bidding, but Esther pushes back anyways, forcing their hand with her own blood sacrifice.

An image appears; a light brunette haired, green eyed girl, young adult, more accurately, lies on her stomach on her bed, curled around a stuffed animal, watching Netflix on her laptop.

Esther smiles to herself, satisfied, the spirits had obeyed; this girl was the final piece she needed.

She began to chant.

Alexis was having a good night, her essay for one of her most hated college courses, financial management (if you must know), had just been turned in, and she was currently curled around her pillow pet Simba and snuggling with her other stuffed animals she had since she was a baby, watching one of her favorite Vampire Diaries episodes (Dangerous Liaisons, mainly because Elijah was so hot, honestly she could cry, in a suit, and she was _totally_ Team Original) on Netflix.

Out of nowhere wind began to _howl_ , and in another flash of light Alexis found herself stumbling straight out of reality and into some type of _insanity_.

" _What the fuck!?_ " Was the first words out of Alexis' mouth as she stares around the room.

"Do not be startled." A woman says, Alexis recognized her but didn't quite believe it, clearly she had gone insane, Alexis thought to herself.

" _Jesus_ \- **_fucking_** \- _Christ!_ " Alexis curses loudly, feeling like she jumped nearly ten feet into the air, backing up and frantically looking for an exit.

"I apologize. I did not mean to scare you. I truly mean you no harm. I am Esther." Esther introduces.

"Yeah, I- fuck. I must be _hallucinating_. Or seriously have watched too much tv… Or read too many fanfictions." Alexis mutters to herself that last bit.

"I assure you I am very real." Esther assures, moving forward at a much too fast pace for Alexis' comfort.

"Okayyy, then." Alexis says, eyes finally spotting the door.

"I would not recommend you leave." Esther comments lightly.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Alexis challenges, defensive nature rising.

"Only that I need your help. And I'm sure you have many questions to why you are here." Esther says. "Also, my children would probably not be very friendly."

"Yes, I'm sure. And I do have a few. Mainly to the reason I am here." Alexis says, deciding to play dumb.

Honestly, she wasn't sure how much Esther knew about her, or why she needed her. But she hated the Original Witch, and would frankly help Niklaus burn her happily, tonight, if she thought she would be of any help; I mean, she wasn't, she was human, also, she figured Finn would probably kill her in a second, but you know, if she could, she _would_ help the _other_ siblings happily kill their mother.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" Esther asks, turning her back on Alexis, clearly not thinking she was much of a threat.

Good, believe that Original Bitch, just you wait.

"Uh, you mean, like witches, vampires, and stuff? Well, no, not really. But God? Then, yes." Alexis says, still playing dumb. And clearly, Alexis thinks, the Original Bitch didn't know her name, she hadn't said it once.

"Witches, vampires, werewolves. You will find, that they exist. At least in this world. And I am a witch. One of the first. My children, I created into vampires, first to protect them from werewolves. But they grew into savages. And now they have lived for thousands of years, a curse that has stretched across generations. As their mother it is my duty to undo the damage I have caused. They are truly an abomination, a betrayal to nature." Esther says. "I need your help."

"Won't that kill all the vampires though?" Alexis asks.

"Yes." Esther says, clearly looking a bit surprised that Alexis had asked, Elena clearly not smart enough to put two and two together about what she was saying.

"How can you want to kill your own children? Or all of the vampires. They're your children." Alexis says. "Certainly you should want to change them, or help them to be better. You're their _mother_."

"They're an abomination. They cannot change. I watched for a thousand years on the Other Side. That was my punishment." Esther said.

"You're condemning a whole race. Because of _your_ mistake. And your own guilt, wanting your redemption. Find it somewhere else. Like a church. I'm not going to help you." Alexis growls.

Esther's gaze hardens, and before Alexis could blink, Esther was grabbing her arm, tugging harshly.

" _Hey!_ " Alexis growls sharply, yanking at her arm instinctively, before her defense class kicks in, surging forward to take Esther off guard, then jerking back hard.

It was too late, however, Esther managed to cut Alexis across the palm, the pain searing through Alexis' palm.

" _Jesus_ \- **_fuck!_** " Alexis curses loudly, clutching at her wrist with her other hand, blood immediately pooling rapidly. Seriously, what was with people in tv shows and movies always cutting the most sensitive part of someone or their own bodies? Alexis and her best friend always made fun of that when they watched TV together because it never made any logical sense and it was seriously over dramatic. And now Alexis had honest to god proof it was fucking true. It _hurt_.

"You do not understand. You are doing a great service to the world. You should be honored little girl." Esther says, forcefully holding Alexis' hand over a bowl so Alexis' blood drips into it.

"Yeah, **_honored_** my ass. You're a **_bitch_** , is what you are. What you're doing is monstrous. What you're doing is murdering your own children. What type of mother does that!? And you can _kiss my ass_." Alexis growls, glaring at the Original Witch, yanking her hand away abruptly, dropping it still dripping blood, not minding the blood dripping on the carpet, because screw you thank you very much, and taking the chance to grab the discarded knife on the table and stab Esther in the hand.

Esther hisses as the knife nicks the back of her hand drawing blood, and Alexis takes the chance to bolt out of the study, still clutching her now slightly less bleeding hand, tucking it close to her stomach, running out the door in a blind run, not minding where she was going.

She figured she'd think of a game plan after she got away from the Original Bitch. Maybe she'd try to talk to Elijah, he was the more rational, less homicidal one of the brothers, and less likely to kill her on spot, at least in the tv show he was. That was sort of a game plan right?

But in her grand escape plan she wasn't looking where she was going, and instead ran straight in the second person she probably didn't want to run into.

 **Finn Mikaelson**

" _Shit_." Alexis mutters, expression widening as she looks up from where she tumbles onto the floor, butt landing rather harshly.

" _It's you_."


	2. Dangerous Liaisons (Part Two)

No One's POV

" _It's you_." Finn breathes, his gaze wide as he stares nearly breathless at the mate he's been waiting for nearly a thousand years for.

Alexis stares dumbfounded, unsure what Finn meant by his words, before suddenly snapping out of her stupefied thoughts, her heart now racing in fear; Finn was the _last_ person that she should have run into.

"You are hurt." Finn worries, now kneeling down beside his mate, his keen vampire sense scenting and noticing blood, and hands already prying her injured hand away from where it curls against her stomach.

"I'm- I'm okay. Really, it's just a cut." Alexis tries to protest, but knows it's probably useless against Finn's vampire strength.

"How did this happen?" Finn all but demands, seemingly agitated by the thought of her hurt, which only manages to confuse her more.

"Why do you care?" Alexis questions rather bluntly, feeling frustrated with how her rather irrational night has gone, the hopelessness and craziness not really catching up with her.

"You are my mate, and I have been waiting for you, for hundreds of years." Finn explains, his rather large hands carefully holding her small ones in his, gently stroking her palm.

" _Mate_." Alexis repeats, now not faking the rather dumb tone in her voice.

"Mate." Finn nods in confirmation, gaze rather intense on her.

"What does that- you know, never mind that. If you're _not_ going to take a chomp out of me, which I would appreciate you not doing. I would _really_ like to clean up and get a bandage on this. It hurts and I'm all bloody now. I probably look like a mess, your mother wasn't exactly neat or kind about doing this." Alexis says, attempting to tug her hand out of Finn's grip.

" _Mother_ did this?" Finn growls, looking murderous.

All thoughts of wanting to help his mother kill his siblings, and by extension himself, now out the window; _she had hurt his mate._

"Not so nice now, is she? Didn't like it when I said _no_ to wanting to help your impending demise. I don't like it when parents want to kill their children. _Imagine that_." Alexis snarks sassily, questing her inner sanity at sassing a vampire that could snap her neck in a second, _seriously_ , what was _wrong_ with her, she asks herself?

"Mother-" Finn growls, immediately standing up, as if to flash off to kill his mother himself, frankly startling Alexis with his actions, the switch in attitude managing to confuse Alexis even more.

"Wait- no. Finn. _Don't_." Alexis says, stopping Finn from doing something he'd regret, not that she'd particularly care if the Original Witch was dead, now or later, in fact she'd probably bring popcorn for that show, or hand someone a lighter, but Finn wasn't a killer, and it would probably wreck him if he killed her himself.

Alexis also realized that she was tampering with the timeline and show, which was probably stupid, I mean wasn't that always the case, girl goes into show, wreaks havoc and then can't get home? And, if by chance she was stuck her for a length of time, then maybe she should plan better than things were in the show, because honestly, sometimes she wanted to bang the main characters with a metal chair for their sheer stupidity.

Finn pauses, immediately stopping and kneeling back down next to his mate, head tilted in her direction curiously.

Alexis shakes her head again, insistently this time, tilting her head questioningly towards the study doors and then mouthing the words "later", hoping Finn would get the message in her attempts to convey what she wanted without actually speaking, in case Esther could hear what was being said outside the study doors and in the hall.

Evidentially he understood, instead biting into his wrist and shoving it into her mouth a moment later to drink.

Alexis scrunches her nose and face up, turning her head away from Finn's wrist, only to be stopped by Finn's hand on her chin.

"Drink." Finn pleads, eyes dark, intense, and pleading.

Alexis mentally sighs, deciding not to resist the strength of an Original vampire, he seemed like he was going to force it down her throat if she resisted any more. And, okay, so it _wasn't_ as horrible as she had expected. But on the other hand, _blood_ , that was a slightly disgusting thought for her, since she wasn't a vampire.

"May I get cleaned up now? Please?" Alexis asks politely.

"Yes, my love. Of course, come." Finn offers, offering his hand for his mate, helping her to stand swiftly from the floor.

Alexis takes it gingerly, confused at the suddenly turnabout of things, but frankly deciding to not question her clearly _delusional_ mind. _Dreaming_. Clearly she _must_ be dreaming. She must have exhausted herself with school and fallen asleep watching Netflix and fallen into an obviously too real dream about the Originals and their crazy antics and town. Or at least she was going to convince herself of that fact, because the other reality was too scary to think about.

"Is this to your satisfaction? My sister has many dresses that she has discarded. Perhaps you may find one you may like. Just for tonight. We can get you your own clothes tomorrow." Finn offers, opening a closet.

Alexis manages not to gape too much at the over flowing walk-in closet of clothes.

"Umm, yeah- it's- it's fine. I mean, more than fine. Wonderful. Thank- thank you, Finn." Alexis stutters out, then internally face palming at her stumbling words. Totally _not_ smooth, nice work Alexis, she tells herself.

"I shall leave you then, my love." Finn bows lightly, kissing the back of her hand before exiting, doors closing with a light, muted click.

"What the fuck?" Alexis mutters to herself. "Fucking- I'm _dreaming_. And I need to wake up. This is all just one big hallucination… _It has to be…_ And I _really_ need to stop watching so much Netflix… Or reading fanfictions late at night…"

Finally throwing her hands up into the air, not knowing what else to do but follow along in her dream and make the best of this crazy, insane ass situation, Alexis meanders towards the bathroom, washing off the blood that had dried on her hand and down her arm, also washing her face, at least managing to feel slightly refreshed, before browsing through the dresses to pick one out.

"Well, Cinderella at a ball, here we come." Alexis tells herself, taking a deep breath for confidence and pushing out the door.

"You look wonderful, my love." Finn compliments, feeling as if his heart would stop at the sight of his mate, that is if his heart was still beating anyways.

"Alexis, my name is Alexis, Finn." Alexis finally corrects, wondering if Finn, similar to Niklaus, just called everyone love, or it was specific to her, somehow she didn't think so, but he didn't know her name, so she was going to tell him anyways.

"Alexis." Finn tests out his mate's name on his tongue.

"So, are you going to take me to a ball, now Finn?" Alexis asks, a smile slightly pulling at her lips as she prods Finn.

"Of course. Would you do me the great honor of allowing me to escort you, Miss Alexis, my love?" Finn asks, bowing lightly and offering his arm formally.

"Thank you, Master Finn." Alexis laughs lightly, smiling freely now, less afraid, taking Finn's offered arm.

Finn smiles back and together they walk towards the grand stair case that descends on both sides of the Mikaelson mansion; they are a picture of regality, Finn, the eldest of the Originals and Mikaelsons, always so serious, put together, walking beside Alexis, bright and glowing, radiant, opposites of each other, yet would be equals.

Downstairs the crowd was beginning to gather, the Mikaelson siblings included; the toast was about to begin and Esther would bind her children together.

Elijah, Niklaus, and Kol were scattered among the crowd in various places, Rebekah also among them in another place; Elijah next to Elena interrogating her about his mother's intentions, Niklaus having just come from talking with Caroline, Kol from his disappointing attempts at killing Matt Donavan, and Rebekah still talking to said football player.

All three Mikaelson men looked up to see their eldest brother descending the stairs with a human woman.

Under the twinkling lights of the house, the lights cast a soft glow, the woman standing next to their eldest brother glowed radiantly, her eyes twinkling as if the stars themselves hung in her eyes.

She looked up, gaze roaming lightly over the crowd, and time _froze_.


	3. Dangerous Liaisons (Part Three)

No One's POV

Time had frozen, locking Elijah, Niklaus, and Kol in place, as if everything in their long eternities, their ambitions, their aspirations, their desires, their interests, had ceased to exist, everything except _her_ , their _mate_.

But the moment was broken, shattering as Finn disappeared into the crowd and their mother began speaking.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" Esther speaks, gaze roaming over the crowd like a benevolent dictator.

"Cheers!" Everyone says, glasses clinking rather harshly, the sound sounding rather dissonance to Elijah's ears, it ringing loudly in his ears after the spell that had been cast by his mate.

"Cheers!" Elijah says in a strained tone, clinking glasses with Elena, the brief thought of her innocence and the moment of weakness of something close to affection now tumbling like a house of cards in a hurricane, the doppelganger suddenly appearing so selfish and ugly to him, both inside and out, he thinks as he takes a small sip before quickly excusing himself, perhaps less than polite, to hunt down his brother and mate.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Caroline asks, turning to Niklaus after the toast, deciding to take a chance with Klaus, having enjoyed seeing his softer side when she was outside with the horse.

"Caroline, I- nothing. It is clear you hold no affections for me. And I have better, more important things I must attend to. Perhaps you'll find yourself better matched with that football player? Matt Donavan, isn't it? If you'll excuse me." Niklaus says curtly, turning briefly to Caroline, before exiting, not particularly caring that he was rude to his previous affections, it already felt like he was cheating on his mate.

Niklaus heard Caroline let out a shriek of disbelief and huff, before stomping off, most likely towards Elena. It mattered little to him, he had his mate to find.

With little else to do, but wreak havoc as he was prone to do, after the propriety of the toast, for his mother's image sake, Kol immediately set sights to hunt down his mate, quickly cutting through the crowd in search for her.

Toasting with Finn, Alexis and Finn now politely made their way through the crowd, finding their way into an empty room, a living room or parlor from the looks of it, Alexis notes briefly.

"Would you like to dance?" Finn asks, finding himself and his mate standing alone in a room together, Alexis pulling him out of the crowd to discuss a few things, like his mother and his previous plans, not that he desired to go through with it anymore, not with his mate now in his grasp.

"Dance? We have no music, Finn." Alexis points out, a glimmer of a smile on her lips.

"My brother has put what is it now days… It plays music through it?" Finn struggles to find the correct words, not knowing in this new world, the new age, what things were, it wasn't as if his siblings really helped him much, things were too tense still.

"A speaker?" Alexis fills in, now smiling in faint amusement, it was kind of adorable. Who knew the eldest Original had a softer side? Well she supposed, he did with Sage. It was kind of a shame he got killed off along with Sage, she had always wished that pairing had more time in the show, totally under developed in her opinion. Finn never really was the bad guy, just misdirected by the Original Bitch. Practically brain washed in her opinion.

"Yes." Finn offers, now embarrassment filling him.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. I can't imagine being stuck in a box for as long as you, and then waking up in a new world. I'd be pretty lost too. And sure, I'd love to dance. Except I'm fairly certain I don't know how to waltz. The closest I've come to dancing is swaying back and forth during prom. I've always wanted to learn though." Alexis comments with a bright smile.

Finn perks up almost visibly, which frankly was odd seeing on his normally so stoic face.

"I know the perfect song." Alexis says, going over to the frankly over kill stereo system and Ipod. Niklaus went all out.

Lee Ann Womack's song _I Hope You Dance_ began to play through the speakers, making Alexis close her eyes briefly, smile happily.

"May I have this dance, Alexis?" Finn asks softly, appearing in front of Alexis.

"Yes, Finn, you may." Alexis smiles, open her eyes and laughing slightly.

Finn smiles again, his head tilted down as he offers her his hand, Alexis putting her hands in his as they begin to twirl around in the open space of the living room.

 _I hope you dance... I hope you dance._

 _I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance.  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin'.  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider.  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

"This is nice, thank you Finn." Alexis smiles, as they continue to twirl.

"You're welcome, Alexis." Finn smiles back, continue to spin his mate around the room, the music flowing around them.

"You know, this is one of my favorite songs. Well, I have many favorites. And where I come from, well, let's just say, it's kind of an older song." Alexis says, like eight years old… But semantic at this point, right?

Finn barely blinks at her words, seemingly fairly unconcerned about her words, as he leads her around the room in a waltz at the beat of the song.

 _I hope you dance... I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance... I hope you dance.  
Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone._

 _I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

The song was beginning to wind down in its last verse, when the doors of the living room/parlor practically burst open, the remaining Mikaelson brothers practically breaking through the doors.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Niklaus growls, his eyes tinted gold as Kol flashes towards Finn.

Alexis couldn't help but cower in Finn's chest, startled by the sudden appearance of the rest of the Original brothers. Alright, so she was _totally_ **not** ready for this, despite attempting to convince herself of the opposite.

In response, Finn growls back, baring his teeth, his grip tightening around Alexis as she hides her face against him, his instincts to protect his mate flaring at the sight of his brothers.

"Niklaus, Kol." Elijah says calmly in rebuke, walking in after his brothers, the doors clicking shut behind him.

"Brother, let go of my mate." Kol growls warningly, glaring fiercely at Finn, looking ready to attack at any second.

"You mean my mate, Kol." Niklaus growls, glaring at Kol and then Finn.

Finn growls back in warning, his grip not loosening around Alexis.

"I believe this is all a misunderstanding. This woman is my mate." Elijah corrects primly, as if not to be disputed.

Finn only growls again, looking irritated.

"This is ridiculous, brothers. Alexis is _my mate_." Finn finally speaks.

"This is a problem." Elijah coughs, blinking.

"And _I'm_ **standing** right here." Alexis finally speaks, pushing away from Finn's chest. "And I have no _fucking_ clue what you're talking about."

"A mate-" Elijah begins to explain.

"Never mind that, Elijah." Alexis cuts off.

"You know-" Elijah tries.

"I said _never mind!_ " Alexis cuts off again, voice firmer. "We have bigger issues than a _pissing_ contest between four _Originals_."

"Who are you?" Niklaus suddenly asks, looking slightly suspicious, he couldn't help it, even if it was his mate, going towards Alexis as if to rush her, but before he could Kol flashes towards him, blocking his path.

"Touch **_my mate_** , Niklaus, and I'll put you _down_ **myself**." Kol hisses defensively.

Alexis physically face palms herself, letting out a groan of frustration.

"Fucking _children_ is what you are." Alexis groans with a mutter. "How I ever thought I should be _afraid_ of you is _beyond_ me. Good god, save me." She hears Elijah let out a chuckle at that comment, while Niklaus and Kol let out a sound that sounds like they are offended.

"My name is Alexis, and I know a lot more about you than you'd like. If it makes you feel better I'm Team Mikaelson. That fucking Scooby gang is _ridiculous_ and _stupid_. You're literally waging war on a couple of teenagers and adolescent vampires that are whiny, selfish, moronic, **_brats_**. Also, your mother is a grade A, _bitch_. So you should do something about that and I'll happily hand you the torch while you burn the Original Bitch, since you know, I'm human." Alexis shrugs offhandedly, scooting closer to Finn in case Niklaus tries to take a swing at her again.

Kol looks like he won the lottery, a gleeful, mischievous glint to his eye, Elijah looking a little stunned, but also sort of sad at the revelation of his mother, while Niklaus just looks at her sort of like he's evaluating her.

"My apologies, love." Niklaus apologizes to his mate, looking sincerely apologetic.

Alexis shrugs, frankly expecting it from the Original Hybrid, and even more surprised that Kol had stopped Niklaus, Kol was even more unpredictable and psychotic than his older brother on the best of days.

"It's fine." Alexis sighs, knowing that it was going to be a long night ahead of her.

"Why don't we sit, and have a more _civilized_ conversation with our mate?" Elijah suggest, emphasizing civilized as he looks at his brothers.

"Civilized. And that _wasn't_ what we were just having with Niklaus trying to kill me and all?" Alexis sasses, throwing a smirk at Niklaus.

Kol lets out a laugh.

"I like our mate, she's sassy." Kol says, bounding to a spot next to his mate before Niklaus or Elijah could take it.

"Finn, you need to get up to Esther, before she suspects anything." Alexis reminds gently.

Finn looks conflicted, disliking that he needed to leave his mate with his younger brothers.

"Finn, you know you need to do this." Alexis reminds, touching his shoulder.

"I don't want to." Finn says, ashamed and guilty of his actions, now very aware his brothers were glaring daggers at him, and if possible he'd be ten feet underground.

"I know you don't. I know you regret it. You're not a monster, I don't believe that. And this can be a new beginning, with your siblings. You _can_ fix it. You can _help_. But your mother can't think anything is amiss." Alexis says.

"I understand." Finn nods, tilting his head down towards his mate before looking at his brothers.

"You're not going to murder me once Finn is gone, right?" Alexis asks.

"You have my word, Miss Alexis." Elijah answers, slightly hurt his mate wouldn't trust him over his eldest brother, but clearly missing something between them.

"Good. I trust that, Elijah. And call me Alexis." Alexis says. "Now go, Finn. Oh, wait. Can I change, Finn? This dress is pretty, but not very comfortable to relax in."

Finn nods, offering his arm to lead Alexis out of the room.

 ** _Alright guys... Well I'm on a roll right now of inspiration... Possibly because at this point I'm adhering to the actual episode of Dangerous Liaison, which makes writing this loads easier... Also, I'm totally procrastinating on homework. Because, bleh, college work. Haha! Don't follow my example, guys. Bad, writer, totally bad!_**

 ** _So... Look at this, another update!_**

 _ **On a side note... Finn is literally my cinnamon roll right now. He deserves all the love. I think he was under rated in the show, and I think he was totally brain washed by Original Bitch. So yeah, I'm a little bias.**_

 ** _On another side note, your reviews on this story, have like blown me away! You guys are amazing! Keep it up!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _I Hope You Dance ~ Lee Ann Womack_**


	4. Dangerous Liaisons (Part Four)

No One's POV

"Don't you have any t-shirts, Finn!?" Alexis mutters to herself, practically ripping through Finn's massive walk-in closet attempting to find a comfortably t-shirt, because honestly, guys had the nicest and comfiest shirts, it was proven, Alexis always stole her best guy friend's shirts because of this.

Finn walks into the closet after his mate, head tilted in confusion, observing his shorter, 5' 4", mate as she stands frustrated looking through his clothes, she had insisted, and while he didn't quite understand, he didn't protest.

"Oh wait, this works." Alexis says, cheering in success as she finds a nice navy blue t-shirt, looking brand new. "Okay, you can leave now."

Finn didn't protest, instead walking out of the room to leave her to her business; a moment later she came out changed into his navy blue shirt, which completely drowned her, it cutting off just past mid-thigh and her hair in a neat bun, make up cleared off her face.

He nearly choked at the sight of his mate in nothing but his shirt, his gaze subtly darkening as less than polite thoughts invaded his mind.

"Are you- are you ready?" Finn asks, averting his eyes.

"Yes. Thank you, Finn." Alexis nods, taking Finn's arm again, Finn flashing them down to his brothers.

"Brother, Alexis-" Elijah greets, his greeting also dying off as he catches sight of his mate in his older brother's clothes, feeling like he might want to either strangle his brother or quite possibly want to tackle his mate to the nearest surface and ravage her until either her or himself couldn't think straight.

"Hello again." Alexis speaks, her heart beating faster as anxiety takes hold again, really not wanting Finn to leave, frankly feeling comfortable around the eldest Mikaelson, which if anything was a miracle in of itself.

"Take care of her, brothers." Finn speaks gravely, giving his brothers a solemn look.

"I'll be fine, Finn. Now go." Alexis says, steeling her nerves.

"Yes, I will be back." Finn answers, head bowing before he finally disappears.

"So… I believe you have a few answers for us, darling?" Niklaus speaks, now settled in an arm chair, a drink in his hand.

"Maybe." Alexis shrugs, walking over to the couch closest to Elijah, deciding he was probably the safest Original next to Finn. "I know quite a bit. And I'll tell you. But I need Kol to do something though. And I don't trust that there aren't other prying ears." At that she tilts her head to the doors and mouths the "Salvatores" silently.

"Do what?" Kol pipes in, looking curiously, and slightly suspiciously at his mate.

"Not much. Only what you do best." Alexis grins with a slight mischievous look to her eyes. " _Wreak a little havoc_."

"Oh angel, you don't need to ask me twice. What do you want me to do?" Kol asks, firmly on board with any idea that makes havoc and mischief.

"You were deprived earlier, weren't you? A certain football player?" Alexis asks, shrugs. "We're not talking killing, need I remind you. Shake his hand a little too tight, things happen. You're an Original. Damon will snap your neck, however. You'll get your revenge. Promise."

Kol is out of the room in a blink.

"Well… He needed no prompting." Alexis blinks, snickering lightly.

"What was the purpose of that?" Elijah asks.

"Your mother. She can't get suspicious. Kol and Rebekah are the trouble makers. She always thinks so. Which is _ridiculous_ of course. She's a **_horrible_** mother. She's always blaming her children. What type of mother _does_ that? A mother who doesn't love one for the sins she's committed because _she_ cheated on her own husband. She favors the eldest in favor of the rest, _brain washes_ him to the point he's suicidal. Pressures the second eldest to keep the others in line and act as father, brother, _and_ protector. Never tells her daughter she's loved or beautiful, so she wants the love of her brothers. And the youngest is ostracized so he acts out. Yes, mother of the _fucking_ year, truly." Alexis says, her expression cross. "Anyways, Esther is about to get into a hissy fit and call you, Elijah. Then she'll finish her spell and disappear. What a _fucking_ **coincidence**."

Niklaus and Elijah shift a bit uncomfortably under Alexis' keen understanding of their inner workings of their family and their feelings.

"You do understand our family." Elijah wonders.

"Yes. I do. As I said, more than you'll ever know. Perhaps more than you'd like. But I'm not your enemy. Team Mikaelson, remember?" Alexis says, a smile hinting at her lips in amusement. "You _could_ compel the answers out of me. If it would make you feel better. I suppose. I mean, not that I'd _like_ that… But, I mean, I guess you could. I'm not on vervain. Not that vervain stops you…"

"No. We would not do that to you. _Not ever._ " Elijah says, halting the idea immediately, hating the idea of compelling his mate to do anything against her will.

"Well, I appreciate that." Alexis says, curling her feet up on the couch she's on.

A crash is heard, then a large thump.

"That'll be Kol and Damon. Fucking Salvatores. _Dumbasses_." Alexis says with an eye roll. "So you should all go. Keep pretenses. I'll stay here. Promise. Once the party is cleared out, I'll spill all my secrets, scout's honor."

Both Mikaelson brother's look conflicted, not wanting to leave their mate alone, the mate pull too strong.

"Pinkie promise." Alexis says a bit childishly, curling further on the couch, head on a pillow as she holds out her pinkie.

Elijah looks confused.

"Link your pinkie with mine, Elijah." Alexis snickers lightly, Elijah doing so still confused. "It's a childhood thing. But now I can't break my promise."

Both Mikaelson brothers leave the room, the doors shutting, plunging the room into silence, and leaving Alexis alone for the first time in the fast paced, insane evening.

Then, the reality, the possibility of what happened, of maybe actually being transported into an alternate universe, a parallel reality by the Original Witch now slams into Alexis like a wrecking ball, a runaway train; Alexis was _alone_ , so very far away from her family, from her friends, from even her pets, her favorite stuffed animal from childhood, even if that seemed completely stupid, and she began to _cry_.


	5. Answers (Part One)

No One's POV

"No violence that was all I asked. Rebekah and Kol disgraced our family tonight." Esther reprimands Elijah.

"It won't happen again, mother. I'll deal with them." Elijah promises his mother, having been called into his mother's study, just as his mate had predicted.

"Thank you, Elijah. I wish the others were more like you." Esther smiles, touching his face briefly in a fake gesture of affection.

Elijah only nods, shrugging off his mother's touch before leaving, passing Finn as he leaves, their gazes connecting briefly as they pass.

"Are we all right to speak freely?" Finn asks, the words sounding hollow to himself, his anger burning in his stomach, but then guilt, for if it weren't for himself finding his mate he would still be going through with this.

"Yes, the sage still burns." Esther brushes off, barely paying attention to Finn.

"You aren't having second thoughts, are you?" Finn pesters slightly.

"Of course not, it's just Elijah. He's so moral."

"You're doing the right thing, mother." Finn parrots, knowing that was what he would have said earlier, but not now.

"You understand what this means, don't you? This spell I'm casting tonight will bind you all together as one." Esther says.

"I understand. When it is time, I will be ready to die." Finn says. No, he thinks, I will be ready to kill you myself. You hurt my mate, you tried to deny me of her.

"Then we must complete the link." Esther says, taking Finn's hand and cutting it.

"Phasmatos inta grum vin callus... Amalon callagius accodam... Cosom naben dox... Callagius amalon... Gaeda callagius ceremum... Phamato descendium vinum... Phasmatos inta grum vin callus... Cosom naben dox." Esther chants over the scroll, the blood spreading to connect all the names of the Originals.

"The link is complete. You are one." Esther finishes, the scroll now burning to ash.

There was little else to say, Esther turning from her eldest to finish something, clearly dismissing him, and Finn wondered how he had never seen it, his mother truly didn't care for him, and he wondered if she ever had. Whatever her motivations were for this, they were only for herself, and she was using him, and he had allowed it. Perhaps he wondered, he was a monster, but for a completely different reason than his vampire nature.

Finn turned to leave the study, but not before his eyes caught several items lying haphazardly around the room, clearly out of place in his mother's study, they smelled of his mate's already familiar scent, and swiftly, before his mother noticed, he collected them, and flashed out of the room.

Downstairs, Niklaus was already pushing into the room where Alexis was, Finn quickly following, both Mikaelsons finding their mate curled under a blanket, eyes closed, remnants of tears glistening on her cheeks.

Finn is immediately distraught at the sight, practically barreling over his younger brother.

" _Honestly_ , Finn." Niklaus complains, giving his brother an annoyed look, but not liking the fact his mate had been crying either, he never had been good with emotions though, not like Elijah, and most likely Finn.

"Alexis, my love?" Finn says, kneeling down in front of the couch and gently touching Alexis' shoulder.

Alexis immediately stirs, eyes blinking open, showing them slightly red-rimmed from her earlier crying.

"Oh, hello Finn." Alexis says, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, trying to hide the fact she had been crying.

"Are you alright?" Finn worries.

"What? I'm fine." Alexis asks, confused.

Finn touches her cheek lightly, looking worried and concerned still.

"Oh… You noticed- of course you did. You're vampires. That's a stupid question… I'm fine, Finn. It's nothing. Thank you for your concern." Alexis smiles, touching Finn's hand where it lies against her cheek and taking it off her face.

Finn nods, dropping his hand, instead holding up the things he had found.

"You have- _wait_ , where did you find those?" Alexis asks, eyes widening in shock.

"Mother's study." Finn answers.

"I didn't even notice- I suppose I wouldn't, too preoccupied with Original Bitch _cutting_ me and planning my escape… She's fucking _psychotic_." Alexis mutters with some vindictiveness. "And thank you, Finn. That means a lot to me. How all that stuff managed to make it through with me, is sort of amazing. Must have been the wind storm or something… Well, I am _not_ complaining one bit…"

Alexis grabs her childhood teddy bear and pillow pet Simba first, cuddling around them on the couch under the blanket, sighing in bliss, feeling a lot more comforted than before.

"You are welcome." Finn says, warmth filling him as he settles beside his mate, Niklaus shooting his eldest brother an irritated look and growl that Alexis couldn't hear.

Elijah chose that moment to breeze into the room, Kol following in a cheerful mood from his little havoc he created, that was until he set his eyes on his mate a little too close to his eldest brother.

"Oh, I see how it is, brother dearest." Kol hisses, rushing his brother.

"No, you do **_not_** see. I understand your anger towards me. I apologize for my wrongs. But do **_not_** scare our mate, little brother." Finn growls baring his teeth, catching his brother by neck and halting his movement before he could reach both himself and Alexis. " _Behave_. Or **_I_** will stick a dagger in you myself."

Surprised by Finn's actions, Kol chokes and scrambles under Finn's iron hold, halting his motion, hands held in surrender.

"This family is a _fucking_ **mess** , _good god_." Alexis mutters, face palming again, then dragging her hand across her face tiredly. "And I thought, my family was combusting…"

"A thousand years, I would say." Elijah replies a bit dryly.

"Well then, we've got a lot of work, don't we?"


	6. Answers (Part Two)

No One's POV

"So, I believe I promised something." Alexis says, curling and twisting more comfortably on the couch, body moving closer to Finn to curl against his side, much to the displeasure of his younger brothers, Elijah included.

"What did you do, Nik!? What did you make her promise!?" Kol growls immediately, looking agitated at the thought of Niklaus extracting a promising from his mate by way of threat, as he was known to do.

"What makes you think _I_ **made** her promise anything!?" Niklaus hisses back, glaring at his brother, both of them in each other's faces.

"Because you're a bloody _tyrant!_ " Kol growls.

"Okay, _boys!_ " Alexis snaps, already fed up with their pointless squabbling, seriously, she thought the two kids she nannied for probably argued less. "Kol, Niklaus didn't _make_ me promise anything. It was a pinkie promise, by the way. And I did so out of my own volition. So relax. _Seriously_ , what are you guys _five?_ I think the kids I nanny for argue less than you two. You two are a match made in hell. So sit your _fucking_ asses _down_ and bloody _shut the fuck up!_ "

Niklaus and Kol stare at their mate surprised by the sharp firmness in her voice and boldness of her actions, very few having the bravery to stand up to them, really just Rebekah or Elijah.

" _Sit_." Alexis points to opposite seats. "Though, I appreciate you defending my honor, Kol… _I think…_ "

They sit promptly, Elijah raising a slightly amused eyebrow at the whole scene.

"Pinkie promise?" Finn just echoes, about as confused as Elijah had been.

Alexis sighs, holding out her pinkie for Finn.

"Link your pinkie with mine, Finn." Finn doing so a second later.

"And that would be a pinkie promise, if I were to promise you something, that is." Alexis says, Kol rolling his eyes; he knew what it was because he saw girls doing it at school sometimes.

"Okay, can we move on now?" Kol questions impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue, Kol. Maybe you should learn it." Alexis quips, rolling her own eyes.

Kol grumbles, pouting slightly.

"Alright, alright." Alexis concedes. "Where would you like me to begin?"

"How about something relatively simple, how you came acquainted with our brother?" Elijah suggests.

"The first part is easy. I ran into Finn, _literally_. The why, is sort of complicated. I was running because I was running away from your psychotic mother. I didn't exactly want to help her with her little plan… She needed my blood, and she sort of went, a little well, _psychotic_. And I stabbed her, with a knife. _Obviously_ she was going to be mad, so I ran. And that's when I ran into Finn in the hall." Alexis shrugs, fiddling with the tail of her Simba pillow pet.

"I'm- I'm sorry, you _stabbed_ Esther?" Niklaus asks, as if not quite understanding what his mate just said.

"Yes. I did. With a knife. It was more of a nick. But you know, it startled her. So, success right? For me, at least. I got away." Alexis nods.

"Love, I will give you whatever you want, would you like a vacation to Paris right now? Or perhaps the Bahamas?" Niklaus offers.

"Wait, what?" Alexis blinks.

"Or a car? Or a shopping spree?" Niklaus startles rambling off.

"Wait, what? I- _what?_ " Alexis repeats, staring at Niklaus like he's just lost his mind.

"I apologize for my brother, angel. He's a bit dumb when he gets in front of pretty girls." Kol says, throwing a pillow at Niklaus. "Nik, do _shut up_."

Alexis continues to just stare completely lost.

"So… Can I continue, then…" Alexis asks hesitantly.

"Please." Kol nods, smothering Niklaus with a pillow.

"Okayyy, then…" Alexis nods, gaze shifting awkwardly between Niklaus, Kol, and Elijah.

"Right, well… I'm not sure why Esther needed my blood for her spell thingy. Because it's supposed to just be Elena's. So, she- well, this is the complicated part…" Alexis says, looking more than a little nervous. "Esther sort of, well kidnapped me, I guess you could say. I mean, one minute I'm lying on my bed watching Netflix on my computer after turning in my college essay, and next minute I'm stumbling practically face first into her study. But- well, the thing is- I- I'm not really from your world- like your universe…"

"World… You mean, country…" Elijah asks, his gaze leveling on his mate, as if trying to figure out the puzzle.

"No… Like, like, parallel world, where- where I come from, you're not- not real. You're a tv show I watch." Alexis slightly cringes.

"Okay, that's it. I think our mate needs sleep. She's starting to make no sense, or she's insane." Kol decides, getting up from his seat to move towards his mate. "But I personally think it's the sleep. So, it's bed time for the human!"

"I know it sounds crazy, and frankly I'm not completely convinced I'm not hallucinating or dreaming right now either. But look, Finn brought in some of my stuff okay? In my world, universe, it's 2017. Look. Proof." Alexis says, flipping to a song on her Iphone, showing its release date, which at this point was probably more of an Itouch, being that it was several years ahead of its time and wouldn't probably be able to connect to the network.

"Okay, so not so crazy…" Kol says, handing his mate back her phone.

"I have no idea why Esther brought me specifically, it wasn't like that in the show, but she needed me for that damn spell in this reality. I do know, however, I know what will happen to you and your family because of the show. There could be some changes, since there was one tonight. I don't think it will be a good idea to tell you everything at once. Colossal bad idea, actually. It will change the timeline if you know everything, because you'll over correct. If you want a prediction of the future, to better plan for your survival or to conquer your enemies, or whatever, the best option would be for you to tell me what's going on and me to tell you what I know as it comes along. And that's _not_ me just attempting to keep myself alive." Alexis suggests, finishing her explanation.

"We weren't planning on killing you." Elijah tries to assure.

"You kill a lot of people for a lot less." Alexis shrugs. "Or, Kol and Nik do."

"We won't kill you, angel." Kol promises. "We would never kill you. We promise. You are safe with us."

"Assurance from the wild card of the family. That's oddly reassuring." Alexis nods. "So, now that interrogation is over, can I go to sleep now?"

"Of course, it's late. And you've had a life altering night." Elijah says.

"She should sleep with one of us. That way she's better protected. Just in case. You know, with mother, and the Salvatores." Kol chimes in immediately.

"That's not a bad idea, actually. I _would_ feel safer." Alexis agrees, honestly feeling safer with one of the Originals in the same room with her, that's like having the world's largest, fiercest, indestructible Pitbull as a guard dog, sleeping next to you.

"Great! You can sleep with m-" Kol starts to offer with a smirk.

"I'll sleep with Finn." Alexis cuts Kol off, knowing exactly where his play boy mind was going, smirking slightly at Kol's immediate irritated look. "Come on, Finn. We're bunk buddies tonight! Night boys!"


	7. Unfolding Plans (Part One)

No One's POV

Morning broke at the Mikaelson mansion, finding the brothers with more energy than usual now that they had all four found their mate, even if it was the same woman.

Elijah was upstairs looking through Esther's study for any clues that could help them, Kol and Finn were both hovering around Alexis, and Niklaus was just placing a plate of food in front of her when the doors of the mansion burst open and Rebekah enters, striding into the living room a moment later.

"Well, well, well, there's our girl!" Kol teases with a smirk flashing in front of Rebekah.

"Get out of my way, Kol." Rebekah demands.

"Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it?" Kol continues to pester.

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." Rebekah snarls.

Niklaus grins slightly, face still turned towards his sketch pad.

"Don't start, Nik!" Rebekah snarls defensively.

Alexis suddenly remembers the rejection Rebekah faced from Matt the night before and feels a rush of compassion for the only girl Original.

"I didn't say anything." Niklaus defends.

"Kol, Nik. _Enough_. Stop teasing your sister. It's not nice." Alexis says firmly, pausing her eating, fork half lifted to her mouth.

"But I'm bored! Our sister is a-" Kol complains.

"Kol, if you finish that _fucking_ **sentence**." Alexis warns, whipping around to glare at Kol, Kol immediately snapping his mouth shut at his mate's look.

"She's having fun. I need entertainment." Kol whines instead.

Alexis rolls her eyes at his childish behavior, forking another bite into her mouth, ignoring Rebekah's prying and wondering looks.

"What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it." Niklaus waves, not looking up from his sketch pad.

"It's not fun to go alone. Join me, Nik! It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart." Kol complains.

"Okay. Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date." Niklaus sighs, placing his pad and pencil down.

"Yes, please go, this house has enough men rolling around in it." Rebekah urges.

"Just like you, Bekah." Kol quips.

"Good riddance, both of you!" Rebekah yells, throwing a shoe at Kol.

"You'll be alright, angel?" Kol asks, ducking his sister's shoe to flash over to his mate.

"What? Oh, I'll be fine, Kol. Have fun with Nik. Remember what I told you, yes? So be careful." Alexis encourages.

"We won't let it get that far." Kol promises. "We'll stop our mother."

"Right, we'll have fun playing cat and mouse." Alexis nods.

"We will, darling." Niklaus grins, and in a flash both Niklaus and Kol are gone.

"Alright, so who are you? Why are you here?" Rebekah demands, now flashing in front of Alexis.

Finn lets out a warning growl, baring his teeth to his youngest sibling, making Rebekah take a step back, her gaze widening in surprise.

" _Rebekah_." Elijah reprimands lightly, coming down the stairs.

"Not you too, Elijah." Rebekah complains, believing it was about her coming in this morning from sleeping out. "How is this fair? Kol and Niklaus get to whore around, with a _human_ no less? But _I'm_ the one that gets _scolded_ like a child for sleeping around?"

Finn growls again, bullying his way between his sister and Alexis as if believing his sister might hurt his mate.

" ** _Rebekah_**." Elijah growls, tone firmer, absolute. "That was _not_ what I was going to comment on. You may do what you would like. _However_ , that comment was uncalled for."

"This is Alexis. And you _will_ treat her with respect." Elijah says firmly to his youngest sibling. "She is Finn, Niklaus, Kol, and I's mate."

Rebekah's gaze widens even more, starring at Elijah in disbelief before turning back to Alexis.

"No!" Rebekah shakes her head in denial.

"Hello, Rebekah. It's nice to meet you." Alexis smiles a bit nervously, deciding to ignore Rebekah's previous comment, she did understand to a point, Rebekah was always sort of shoved to the side in favor of the brothers, and hoping that the only female Original would like her, she always liked Rebekah, the fire and spunk she saw in her was very admirable, also Rebekah was stunningly beautiful.

Rebekah only glares, stomping off up the stairs to her room, door slamming shut a moment later.

"I will talk to her. I apologize for her behavior, Elskan." Elijah offers.

"It's fine, Elijah. We can work it out. There is no need to scold her. I am a big girl you know. Believe it or not I _can_ handle it when someone doesn't like me." Alexis points out.

"As you wish, Elskan." Elijah nods, settling down in an arm chair close to the couch Alexis was sitting in.

"You _do_ need to talk to her about guarding Elena, however." Alexis points out.

"Will you be alright here by yourself?" Elijah worries.

"Finn will be with me for a while. Kol and Nik are keeping the remaining Scooby gang distracted, and once Finn leaves, meeting up with Esther, no one should be coming after me, and no one else knows about me other than your family. So I believe I will be. I can keep myself entertained until you get back. So yes, I will be perfectly alright, Elijah. There is nothing for anyone you to worry about. I appreciate it though." Alexis smiles.

"Very well, I will talk to Rebekah and fill her in about the plan, and then we will need to leave soon." Elijah nods.

"I know you're an Original, but stay safe." Alexis wishes.

"Of course, thank you, Astin." Elijah smiles, and with a brush of wind is gone.


	8. Unfolding Plans (Part Two)

No One's POV

Elijah followed his mate's loosely laid out plans, now walking up to the doppelganger's house to lead her to the long lost underground caverns of Mystic Falls.

"Elena." Elijah greets a little stiffly.

"Elijah." Elena breathes a bit fearfully.

"I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany me. I want to show you something." Elijah asks politely.

"I forgot how much I missed this land." Elijah speaks, leading Elena towards the tunnels after parking his BMW slightly off the dirt road.

"I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago." Elena offers.

"You know, your school was built over an Indian village. Where I saw my first werewolf. The town square was where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that, there was a field where wild horses used to graze." Elijah offers back, explaining some history.

"That's incredible."

"Come." Elijah says, feeling less generous now.

"Do you know this place too?" Elena asks, now more at ease.

"I do. Below us is a cavern I used to play in as a boy. Connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. Mother said there must be a balance."

"Elijah, I should probably go home." Elena says, now feeling uneasy.

"I used to admire you, Elena. You reminded me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet, when I asked about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to my face." Elijah growls slightly.

"That's not true. I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start." Elena protests.

"I can hear your heartbeat. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. You lid to be at the ball; you are lying to me now. Tell me the truth." Elijah demands.

"I never wanted this to happen." Elena tries to defend.

"What, Elena?"

"We were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother… We didn't know what to think." Elena tries to explain.

"Since her return she says she only wants this family to be whole again."

"When she asked to see me, I… I thought that maybe she could help. That she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus she wants to kill." Elena says weakly.

"She wants to kill us all, doesn't she? She wants to undo the evil she created." Elijah states, already knowing so, but it hurt nonetheless.

"I'm so sorry, Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You know, one thing I've learned on my time on Earth… Be careful what you wish for." Elijah says, suddenly stomping hard on the ground, it giving way to the tunnels below, taking Elena down with him.

Elijah flashing out quickly, nodding to his sister as he passes the entrances.

"Thank you, Bekah." Elijah says, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing lightly.

"You know I would do anything for our family, Elijah. And toying with Elena, well that's just a bonus. Now go have some fun with those _dimwitted_ Salvatores. Show them what happens when you mess with the Original family." Rebekah grins, flashing into the tunnels a moment later.

"Going somewhere?" Rebekah surprises Elena, Elena jumping in fright, like a skittish rabbit.

"What are you doing here?"

"Not much. Unless you try to run. In which case, I get to kill you." Rebekah smiles all too happily.

At the Salvatore manor, Elijah has arrived, already lounging in the living room, having left his sister in the tunnels with the doppelganger, and now off to issue a threat to the Salvatore brothers.

"I can't find her anywhere." Stefan complains, walking into his living room.

"Hello, Stefan." Elijah says pleasantly.

"He has Elena." Damon says stiffly.

"Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out. So… If you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother." Elijah bargains.

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty." Damon snarks.

"Yes, unfortunately, even when killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side." Elijah comments dryly.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Stefan asks.

"The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline that line needs to be broken."

"Broken?" Stefan echoes.

"Yeah, he means." Damon makes a cutting motion.

"You want us to kill them." Stefan says flatly.

"You know I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harm by the likes of you. In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them."

"Oh, how super specific of you." Damon sasses.

"By 9:07, the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline? I suggest you get started." Elijah finishes, turning and walking out of the Salvatore Boarding House

For now his work was done, at least until his brothers called him from the Grill; everything was going exactly how Alexis had told them all earlier this morning.

That said, Elijah pulled out of the Salvatore Boarding House, turning his BMW back towards the Mikaelson mansion, his intention and desire to spend time with Alexis now that Finn had left to play his part with Esther.

" _Hello, Elskan_."


	9. Unfolding Plans (Part Three)

No One's POV

At the Grill, Kol and Niklaus sat at the bar drinking together, surprisingly having a good time together, instead of at each other's throats, however keeping a watchful eye out, as their mate, Alexis, had warned earlier that morning.

"Yeah, no, they're still here. Yeah, they've drank their way through half the Grill's liquor supply." Alaric tells Damon over the phone.

"Good. It'll be easier if they're wasted." Damon talks, the conversation, unbeknown to Alaric and Damon, overheard by both Originals, Kol and Niklaus, who contrary to the younger vampire and hunter, were not drunk.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Divide and conquer. First, we'll need a little blonde distraction." Damon says.

Alaric gives Caroline a secret look as Caroline passes him, walking into the Grill for the sole purpose of distracting Niklaus, little did they know Niklaus had a completely _different_ distraction; a brunette, green eyed, 5' 4" distraction, sitting back at the Mikaelson mansion waiting for him that frankly was a whole more _interesting_ that Caroline _ever_ was. She was _also_ a whole lot nicer than Caroline, and _liked_ him, which, to be honest, Caroline was always pretty bitchy towards him, Niklaus reflected in hindsight. Well, it was neither here nor there, Alexis was his mate, so Caroline was irrelevant and completely insignificant now.

"I remember her from last night. She looks like a _tasty_ little thing." Kol comments, teasing his brother.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." Niklaus growls, giving his brother a nasty look, knowing full well what Kol was insinuating; Niklaus could barely stomach the thought of looking at the blonde vampire now, not with his mate waiting at home for him, even if Alexis didn't know or understand it.

"Caroline!" Niklaus greets, flashing his teeth perhaps a little too wide.

"Oh, it's you." Caroline says flatly.

"Join us for a drink? I apologize for last night." Niklaus offers.

"Mmm, I'd rather die of thirst. But thanks." Caroline sasses, flipping her hair in a move that would entice countless other guys, before turning and walking away.

Niklaus shrugs, turning back to his scotch and his brother, Caroline pausing at the door to give Alaric a look of confusion, as if wondering why it wasn't working. Didn't Klaus like her, after all?

"You don't mind if I go play some pool, do you?" Kol asks his brother, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Have your fun, Kol. I am not your keeper." Niklaus shrugs, taking a sip of his alcohol.

Kol grins, sliding off the bar stool to saunter over to the pool table.

"A woman of your caliber ought to choose more suitable company. What's your name, love?" Kol smirks, however, his mind also feels a certain level of revulsion, none could compare to his little angel back at the mansion, she was the epitome of perfection.

"None of your business." Meredith snaps.

"Let's try that again. I'll start. I'm Kol." Kol tries, now just pestering, trying to draw the attention of the hunter.

"Why don't you get lost, Kol?" Meredith snaps again.

"And why would I do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." Kol smirks, walking closer.

"I'm pretty sure she told you to get lost." Alaric now steps in.

"I'm pretty sure I don't care." Kol smirks larger, turning around to challenge the hunter, knowing full well he was about to get a silver dagger to the chest, at least that was what Alexis had told him, and he believed her.

"That isn't a silver dagger I see, is it?" Niklaus growls, hand twisting Alaric's wrist harshly, making Alaric cry out as his wrist snaps with a sharp crack.

"Better luck next time, mate." Kol cackles gleefully, taking the silver dagger from Alaric's limp grasp, oh yes, he would never doubt his angel again. "Come on, brother. Let's call Eli. We've got a bitch to hunt and burn!"


	10. Unfolding Plans (Part Four)

No One's POV

Finn stood restlessly in the center of the pentagram he had helped make, his mother almost ready to complete the spell, as he waiting for his siblings to come, hoping that they had found a way to stop his mother, as Alexis had promised they would, he could not lose his mate after just finding her, a day was not enough with her.

But finally, after it seemingly an agonizing wait, Finn heard the footfalls of his siblings nearing.

"They're coming, mother!" Finn calls out, knowing that he must play his part, like he had gone over with his siblings, like Alexis had told him.

"No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough. Go! Quickly!" Esther tells her witches, still ignoring him, and anger burned in Finn's stomach.

"My sons, come forward." Esther beckons to Elijah, Niklaus, and Kol as they approach from the forest.

"Stay beside me, mother." Finn says hollowly, as if he would if he were still loyal.

"It's okay. They can't enter." Esther assures, walking into the pentagram.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn." Kol snarks, walking closer to the pentagram, only to be pushed back by the flames.

"Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." Esther snaps.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah comments.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." Esther only replies.

"Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell." Niklaus growls, beginning to pace in front of the flames.

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time." Esther shakes her head.

The time was almost right, and Finn began pacing, Esther was facing away from him, the flames flickering slightly, but not high enough, the Salvatores had not turned the oldest Bennett yet.

"No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!" Esther screams.

Finn lunged, Esther slamming into the ground as Finn tackled his mother from behind, onto one of the torches, managing to singe her clothes as the torch dies out with the ending of the ancestral Bennett line.

"Finn! What are you-" Esther gasps, eyes wide with disbelief.

"You _hurt_ my mate!" Finn growls, his fang bared, eyes black, and veins fully showing in fierce viciousness. "You tried to **_keep_** her from me!"

In another moment Esther's neck is snapped, Finn pulling her heart out before he stands, his brothers practically gapping at him, Kol holding a lighter loosely in his hand, the flame flicking out.

"I _was_ going to offer a lighter, but I don't really think we need it…" Kol offers lamely.

" _Kol_." Elijah only sighs, looking slightly pained with exasperation.

"Well… Finn." Niklaus says, still slightly leery of his eldest brother. "Welcome back to the family."

Finn only nods, barely glancing at his mother's body, before turning back to the direction of the Mikaelson mansion, his brothers following.

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" Rebekah asks, her heels clicking lightly against the Mikaelson's mansions tiles.

"Oh, hey Rebekah. Your brothers haven't returned from stopping your mother." Alexis replies, peeking over the couch, hoping that the Original sister doesn't try and kill her while she's alone, because clearly she hadn't taken a liking to her, if earlier was any indicator.

"We are here, sister. And, it's over, Rebekah." Elijah says, breezing into the mansion, the rest of the brothers flashing into the mansion along with him, Finn gravitating towards Alexis immediately.

"Where's mother?" Rebekah asks.

"We have no mother. Only Esther, and Esther was right." Elijah says, also coming towards Alexis.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asks, looking confused.

"My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment. Even today, I terrorized an innocent." Elijah admits.

"Elena is hardly innocent."

"And I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted. Wielded you like I would a sword. _My sister_." Elijah says, looking guilty.

"You did it to protect us, Elijah, and rightly so! We deserve to live! We are better than they are." Rebekah argues.

"Are we? Mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters, we did that to ourselves." Elijah asks.

"No. Oh no, we are not going to do this right now. I completely agree with Rebekah. Well, to an extent. You're not better than humans. But you are _not_ monsters. Okay, I get it. You guys have problems. Like a thousand years' worth of it. Your problems are bigger than the Mississippi River, I swear. But you're not going to flee, to run, to scatter. It's fucking ridiculous that a bunch of whiny, selfish, _teenagers_ and adolescent _vampires_ get the **_best_** of you. So **_no_**. That's _not_ going to happen." Alexis cuts off Elijah's train of thought from where she is sitting on the couch.

Immediately all eyes swivel to her, intense and burning, listening to her impassioned rant.

"You guys are _family_. You're the **_Mikaelsons_**. You're the **_Originals_** … House Mikaelson... United you stand, divided you fall. _Always and Forever_."


	11. Revelations

No One's POV

"That was quite a speech there love… You are quite remarkable, darling." Niklaus comments, flashing in front of his mate after Alexis' impassioned speech.

"Yeah, well… I- I wouldn't say that… But thank you anyways, Nik." Alexis says, suddenly looking embarrassed by her little rant. "So, anyways. Why don't you show this little town and the Scooby gang just who their messing with, huh?"

"I'm all in. Anything for my angel. And you know, family and everything." Kol pipes up, a devilish grin appearing on his rouge, boyish features.

"It would give me no greater pleasure than to see my family whole again." Elijah comments, looking at his mate with happiness and affection.

"Lovely, happy family and all that." Niklaus waves off. "Sister?"

"Another thousand years with my brothers. Lovely." Rebekah snorts, but Alexis could see the relief in her eyes nonetheless.

"So, your next plan, darling?" Niklaus asks, settling beside Alexis.

" _My_ next plan? You're asking _me?_ " Alexis asks, pointing to herself.

"Yes, you're the one that's inspired our little happy family, after all." Niklaus points out, managing to scoot himself closer to Alexis on the couch without her noticing, not that she minded too much, Niklaus being warm and fairly comfortable to lean into.

"Fair point… Well, let's see here… Let me think for a moment… Wait, Finn- _is that blood!?_ " Alexis says, gaze widening as she catches sight of Finn's dirtied shirt and the dried blood on his hand and forearm.

Finn looks down at himself as if just remembering he had killed his mother and currently still had his mother's blood all over him.

"Ah yes, Finn had a little- _tussle_ , earlier." Niklaus comments dryly.

" _A tussle…_ " Alexis deadpans.

"Finn killed mother!" Kol cheers happily, looking very much like the cat that caught the cannery.

Alexis sort of gapes, looking at Finn in a completely new perspective.

"Why- why don't you go get cleaned up, Finn?" Alexis suggests lightly.

Finn frowns for a moment, wondering if his mate was disappointed in his action, before simply flashing upstairs to his room to do as she asked, back in barely a few moments later, cleaned and changed.

"Alright… So first things first… I know you guys are all pretty invincible as Originals, but right now you are in great danger. Rebekah can back me up actually. She has proof on her phone, so I don't even have to tell you about it ahead of time or play pretend psychic. Why don't you take center stage, Rebekah?"

"She's right. There are images here on the wall behind Elena. The Natives told the story of our family history. The Natives worshipped at the Great White Oak tree. But there's a native calendar with it. A White Oak tree, three hundred years after we fled back to the Old World and burned the first tree to the ground. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over." Rebekah says, opening the video on her phone as proof and passing it around to her brothers to see.

"Love?" Niklaus asks, shifting his attention to Alexis for confirmation.

"The Salvatores will get their hands on the White Oak, eleven stakes to kill your family. The old Wickery Bridge is made out of it, Rebekah will burn it, but you will miss some of it. The sign is also made out of White Oak, and that is what they fashion the stakes out of. Finn dies, and his entire sired line. You get unbound just in time." Alexis admits.

"Well, I say we burn it now." Kol announces, leaping up to do it now.

"No!" Alexis says, leaping from the couch as if to stop the youngest brother from flashing off recklessly.

Kol pauses, turning back to his mate in curiosity.

"I don't doubt you should burn _both_ the bridge and sign, but doing it too soon could accelerate other events. Or just make the Scooby gang suspicious of things. I'd say you make them run around in circles and chase their tails." Alexis advises.

"Oh, I like how you think my little angel." Kol grins, promptly sitting down again.

"Thank you, Kol." Alexis grins back. "So… Rebekah, what do you think about stirring up a little _drama?_ And, how good are your acting skills?"

"If it has anything to do with Elena and her whiny little brat friends, then no acting is necessary." Rebekah replies, looking at her nails. "It would be my _genuine_ **pleasure**."

"I thought so. And remind me not to get on your bad side." Alexis jokes lightly, laughing. "And it's Damon, and Sage. So indirectly Elena, I suppose."

"Sage?" Finn adds in, the name of his previous lover peaking his interest.

"Sage?" Rebekah echoes.

"Yes. Sage comes back into town. Heard somehow through the grapevine Finn's been undaggered. Wants to rekindle the flame. She had a thing with Damon too. You know, in the show." Alexis shrugs. "Anyways, Damon will get into your memories Rebekah. By sleeping with you. Sage will help, but you know, turn on Damon once she realizes that Finn is in danger since you're all linked. True love always prevails and all that. It's romantic, in a sort of obsessive way. But still sweet. Maybe it's because your vampires, heightened emotions, or so it's been said."

Finn looks gets a sort of stiff look to him, the thought of Sage coming back a unfortunate complication for him now that his mate was in the picture, also not liking the fact that his mate seemed to like the idea of him with Sage, which meant she didn't see him in a romantic light.

"She was _always_ obsessive over Finn." Rebekah snorts, her tone judgmental. "Trashy little thing. So I get to toy around with them?"

"Yep, keep them guessing and chasing their tails. Free reign. Have fun." Alexis waves off.

"Don't worry, I plan to." Rebekah grins, looking very much like a dangerous shark.

"Fantastic! Well, now that that's settled for now. There are a few other things." Niklaus claps once, drawing his mate's attention to him.

Alexis turns her attention to him curiously.

"My brothers and I want you comfortable here, love. We want you to have everything you need. And we want you protected…" Niklaus begins.

"Nik, you know you don't-" Alexis immediately begins to protest.

"No, you don't get to protest." Niklaus cuts off, immediately putting a finger to his mate's lips. "A vampire can enter our house at any time, because it is in my name. So I'm going to sign over the house to you. I've already drawn up the paper work. All you need to do is sign."

Alexis simply gapes, blinking a few times, dumbly, feeling as if she's just gone brain dead.

" _You what!?_ Did you get hit on the head, Niklaus?" Alexis asks, dumbly.

"Well that's not nice, love." Niklaus says back.

"Well, _you're_ the one giving me a mansion." Alexis fires back, vaguely aware of Kol chuckling in the background.

"Because _I_ want you safe, my _brothers_ want you safe. When we are absent any vampire can come in, and that is simply unacceptable." Niklaus shakes his head.

"Why do you care so much? I really don't understand? Is it because I know so much?" Alexis asks.

"No. That's nice. But no." Niklaus answers truthfully, taking a calming breathe so he doesn't somehow combust with frustration at his mate, or rather situation, he loved Alexis, desired her, he couldn't be mad at her, not really.

"Elskan." Elijah replies more patiently, appearing at Alexis' side, kneeling in front of her, drawing her attention from Niklaus. "You are our **_mate_**. Do you understand this?"

"No." Alexis shakes her head, looking frustrated herself and possibly on the verge of crying or a panic attack.

"A vampire has one mate. You could see it as a soul mate, perhaps. The other half which makes a vampire whole." Elijah explains, infinitely more patiently than Niklaus. "And when a vampire finds their mate they will do anything to ensure their happiness and their protection."

Of course, Elijah left out a few other little tidbits… Like a vampire also seeking their mate's love and acceptance, and basically their entire world revolving around their mate.

A vampire would truly sacrifice anything; completely at their mate's mercy, completely under their mate's power, and consumed by their mate.

Elijah believed his mate might be a slight bit over whelmed by that revelation for now... But it didn't make it any less true. Elijah knew he and his brothers would gladly do anything for Alexis, including sacrifice their life for her.

"I'm your mate?" Alexis asks weakly, now looking for the first time since they met her, meek and unsure.

"Yes. Finn, myself, Niklaus, and Kol's." Elijah nods.

" _Oh_." Alexis simply replies, gaze looking around at the four Original brothers. "What happens when I leave?"

"Leave?" Kol says sharply.

"You know… Go back to my world…" Alexis says softly.

"Well you _won't_ go, obviously." Kol says harshly.

" _Kol_." Elijah reprimands, giving his youngest brother a look.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, Elskan." Elijah then says to Alexis. "We aren't pressuring you into anything. You are our mate, yes. We care for you. We only wish to protect you, to make you happy, Alexis."

"So, the house?" Alexis asks.

"To protect you, love." Niklaus nods.

"Okay. Thank you, Nik." Alexis says, voice wavering in the wake of the revelation.

Things just got a whole lot more complicated...


	12. Break On Through (Part One)

No One's POV

The next day found the restoration fundraiser for the Wickery Bridge underway, the Mikaelson brothers, save Kol, who had hung back to help Rebekah with her little plan to wreak a little havoc, off with Alexis shopping together, the brothers using it as an excuse to get Alexis out of town while Rebekah played cat and mouse with Damon and Sage, as well as indulge their mate and get to know her better.

Meanwhile, at the Wickery Bridge construction site, Rebekah was speaking with Mayor Carol Lockwood, pretending to get information, even though she already had the information she needed.

"Rebekah's up to something. She's been snooping around in places she shouldn't be." Damon comments, watching Rebekah with Mayor Lockwood.

"Tell me again, why are we here?" Alaric asks.

"Ric, the world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho killer."

"Do you have any tact whatsoever?" Meredith snorts.

"Alaric, I'm glad you're here. Did you bring the sign?" Carol says kindly.

"The restored Wickery Bridge sign. The history department promised me you'd have it today." Carol says, noticing Alaric's confused look.

"I- I don't have the sign actually it slipped... It slipped my mind. I've been... Busy."

"Well, it's not an emergency. We'll just um- unveil it when the bridge is complete." Carol says before leaving.

"Get me outta here." Alaric pleads.

"My pleasure."

"I'm gonna stick around for a bit." Damon says, noticing a familiar figure.

"Who is that?" Alaric asks, noticing Damon looking at someone.

"Blast from the past."

"Damon Salvatore, my favorite student." Sage smiles.

"Sage, my hottest teacher. What are you doing here?" Damon smiles back.

"I'm just passing through." Sage shrugs.

"Oh, come on, nobody just passes through Mystic Falls." Damon snorts disbelievingly.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Rebekah says snottily, walking up to Damon and Sage, now believing Alexis.

"Easy there, Rebekah. You know she use to beat men for sport." Damon warns.

"She always was quite common." Rebekah throws out the dig.

"Rebekah. What a happy surprise." Sage fakes a shock.

"What are you doing here Sage?" Rebekah asks point blank, not particularly caring and already knowing.

"Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in." Sage replies.

"Mmm, Finn, you just missed him. He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going." Rebekah replies, looking at a nail in a bored fashion.

"He probably went looking for me." Sage replies confidently.

"Or quite possibly he forgot all about you." Rebekah shrugs. Or you know, found his mate and doesn't really care about you anymore.

"I doubt that."

"No? Cause he didn't seem to mention you, _at all_. Found some other distraction. Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life." Rebekah smiles maybe too happily, suddenly seeming to like the new girl Alexis so much better. God, that Sage bitch. Alexis was really much better. Maybe she should try to be friends with her.

"God, I hate that elitist Original bitch." Sage mutters.

"Finn, really?" Damon questions, eyebrow raised after Rebekah has left, flouncing off after happily pissing off Sage, however, still close enough to hear the conversation.

"He's my one true love. He turned me so we could be together forever. Then Klaus daggered him and locked him away and I've been waiting ever since. Please don't tell me that you and Rebekah are friends." Sage says.

Gag, Rebekah thinks. Yes, Alexis was _definitely_ better than this bitch.

"Not unless you count hate sex." Damon shrugs.

"Good, cause her and Klaus always treated me like some peasant whore." Sage says, a look of hatred coming on her face.

"Ah, she's just lurking around because she wants something from me. Can't figure out what it is though." Damon wonders.

"Why don't you get inside her head and find out?"

"Cause it's impossible. She's too strong." Damon shakes his head.

"I bet I could get in there." Sage shrugs.

Overconfident _whore_ , Rebekah thinks. Fine, let you have your fake win like Alexis suggested. Then I'll all too gleefully let Finn _burn_ you for coming after our family **_and_** his mate. You'll be in for a surprise.

"Sage, she's an Original. It's not gonna happen."

"Have you forgotten everything I taught you? Rebekah may be an Original, but she's a girl. You find her weakness and exploit it and I'll walk right in. That is if you want my help." Sage offers.


	13. Break On Through (Part Two)

No One's POV

"Did I ever tell you you're sexy when you're bitchy?" Damon tells Rebekah, coming up to her.

"We're talking now, are we? Cause you were quite rude the other day, using me to help you with Stefan and then shooing me away like a stray dog." Rebekah snaps back, questioning why she ever wanted to sleep with this idiot, he wasn't even hot; Alexis was right, she deserved much better, someone who cared about her and would not manipulate her.

"Oh, but that was brother business, you can't hold that against me. Besides I really did appreciate your help even if I don't show it." Damon tries to lie.

"You were mean." Rebekah points out.

"You like mean." Damon tries to play suave.

"No, I don't." Rebekah denies, playing her own game of cat and mouse, knowing Damon would just think she was playing hard to get.

"No? You didn't get a thrill back there pushing Sage down, crushing her dreams of true love?" Damon questions.

"That wasn't mean. That was the truth." Rebekah snorts, laughing a little. Oh you of little brains. "Believe it or not."

"See? Mean. Can Sage and I interest you in a drink back at the house?" Damon says.

"Not a chance in hell." Rebekah snaps.

"Well, you know what they say: two's company, three's a party." Damon comments.

"Fine." Damon shrugs. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Remember this song?" Sage asks.

"All right Miss Master Seductress, where's our victim?"

"Patience. Between her craving for affection and her pathological fear of being left alone, our little get together is too tempting to resist." Sage offers, not knowing Rebekah was already outside the Salvatore Boarding House.

Ugh, Rebekah wanted to burn this bitch already. Patience, Alexis had told her, play the game. Satisfaction would come later. She'd get to pay Damon back later.

"Finn's gone, you know." Damon comments.

"I choose to believe otherwise." Sage says, stopping feeding on the human.

"He strung you along for 900 years, didn't bother to call, he's gone." Damon says.

"You know, the Damon I knew was holding out for someone too."

"Yes, he was. Hope's a bitch, Sage. Get out while you can." Damon sighs.

"The sweet chime of desperation." Sage grins.

You'll be fucking _desperate_ after Finn is done with you, Rebekah growls mentally.

"I stole it from Nik who stole it from a Queen. Not sure which one. Well this is depressing. What happened to the party?" Rebekah comments, looking around.

"It just arrived." Sage smiles so fakely even Rebekah could tell it was painted on.

Instead Rebekah sits next to the man on the piano, beginning to feed as Damon and Sage dance around together.

"How bout a duet?" Damon suggests.

"What about her?" Rebekah comments, barely pausing in her actions, Damon sitting on the other side of the man, feeding with her for a moment before attempting to kiss her.

"I don't want her. I want you."

Rebekah internally rolls her eyes, mentally shielding most of her memories away behind firmer doors, leaving only a few select ones for Sage and Damon to see. _Let the game begin._

Later, as Rebekah sleeps, Sage creeps into the room as Damon lies awake, placing a hand on Rebekah's head to access her memories.

"I take it back, your plan is amazing." Damon comments as he and Sage shower together.

"I told you if you got her comfortable enough, she's an open book."

"Well, are you gonna torture me or are you gonna tell me what she's up to?" Damon asks.

"I'd rather show you." Sage offers.

"There's another tree." Damon says, breaking the kiss from Sage.

"Milling records?" Sage says later, Damon searching through logging records.

"Our family made one of its many fortunes selling lumber. It's why Rebekah's been digging around about this stuff. That tree was on our land and milled by our yard. The ledgers will tell me where it was shipped. Business archives should be around here somewhere. Get upstairs, make sure you keep her distracted." Damon informs.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Damon comments, looking at the logs.

"Rebekah just left." Sage informs, coming back down stairs a while later.

"Happy, I hope." Damon looks up.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yep. 1912, the Salvatore milling company chopped down a forest, its most valuable wood came an old White Oak tree that was used to make the Wickery Bridge. These aren't public records, so Rebekah's gonna chase her tail for a long time." Damon informs.

"So all the wood stripped from the underside of that bridge is basically a weapon that could kill an Original?"

"Yep."

"You see how this could be a problem for me, right?" Sage points out.

"Why? Because of your true love Finn? Let me tell you something, I met the guy, you're not gonna miss him." Damon shakes his head.

"I will rip your head off in two seconds if you take one more step." Sage threatens.

"Alright, let's make a deal. You let me kill Rebekah, I consider Finn untouchable, you guys walk into the sunset together." Damon offers.

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes. It's a promise." Damon lies.

Driving towards the Wickery Bridge, Damon arrives to see a large bonfire of wood, Rebekah and Kol standing in front of it looking dangerously smug, both turning to look at him, twin smiles of casual confidence on their faces.

"Your grand plans always seem to get ruined, don't they? Sorry to disappoint you. Again. Did you really think I was that stupid? Or that naïve to not know what you were planning?" Rebekah says.

"Better luck next time, mate." Kol smirks.

"You set me up." Damon growls, turning from the fire to see Sage leaning against his car.

"No. I'm just looking out for myself." Sage shrugs.

"I told you I'd save your creepy boyfriend!" Damon growls.

"And you lied to me, Damon! The Originals are linked, if one dies they all die. If I can get inside her head, don't you think I'd be able to get inside yours?" Sage points out.

"I should end you." Damon hisses, rushing towards Sage, grabbing her by the throat.

"I'm 900 years old, Damon. You're not capable of ending me." Sage deadpans, pushing Damon off her casually, Damon landing on his car.

"Do you really think that I would risk Finn's life for one of your petty revenge fantasies?" Sage points out.

"Let me tell you something, your long lost love has a suicide wish. Cause when mama witch linked them together in a spell he's the one that volunteered to die." Damon growls.

"He wouldn't do that." Sage denies.

"He didn't want to live. Not for you. Not for anyone. He doesn't love you, Sage. Now, when I do find another way to kill those Originals, I'll start with Finn." Damon threatens.


	14. Silver Daggers (Part One)

No One's POV

"I don't understand… Why can't I come into town with you? I want to come. You burned the bridge and the sign right? So no stakes." Alexis complains, following the Originals around the house as they make for the door, a grumpy expression on her face.

"No. You're not coming, angel. That's the end of discussion." Kol says.

"But-" Alexis protest.

"No, love." Niklaus cuts in, agreeing with his brother. "That's final."

"That's not fair! I want to go out." Alexis pouts now.

"Don't pout, love." Niklaus says, gently touching his mate's cheek, nearly caving to her request. "We only want to keep you safe."

"By locking me in the house, like a misbehaving child. I'm 23 years old." Alexis grumbles, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at the Original brothers.

"And _we're_ a thousand." Niklaus points out.

"Humph." Alexis sticks her tongue out childishly.

"Elskan, we're sorry. But it's not a good idea yet. We only want to be careful. Remember what you told us?" Elijah tries to reason with his mate.

"Don't be reasonable. I don't like it." Alexis grumbles.

Elijah smiles at his mate, his dark eyes looking completely unrepentant at Alexis.

" _Fine_. **Go**. Have fun threatening Bennett witches and wreaking havoc on the Scooby gang without me." Alexis finally caves, stomping back through the entryway of the Mikaelson mansion to the living room.

"Stay safe, angel." Kol calls out, flashing out of the front door with Finn to head to the Grill, Niklaus following to go threaten the Bennett witch to perform the unbinding spell.

"We will take you out later, Astin." Elijah promises, and then he too is gone from the mansion, leaving it empty of its inhabitants, save Alexis, Rebekah already gone to extract vengeance from Damon for using her, even if she willingly let it happen this time around.

"Bonnie, we're starting to worry about you. Call me back or call Caroline. Just call someone, please." Elena worries, leaving a message for Bonnie on her cell.

"Mr. Saltzman was like the most normal guy in town." Matt comments to Caroline about the recent happenings of Alaric.

"Yeah." Caroline agrees.

"Is it weird that Bonnie's not returning my calls?" Elena questions to Matt and Caroline.

"Is it weird that Klaus' brother is in the middle of town square?" Matt asks, looking over to see Finn and Kol walking together in the middle of town.

"That's Finn. I thought he left town." Elena comments, Caroline pushing her hair back over her ear to listen in on the conversation.

"So, can you guess why I've dragged you out here?" Kol questions to his oldest brother.

"Because you think I'm boring." Finn deadpans, now realizing why Elijah always had a long suffering look about him.

"Well, _you are_." Kol quips, grinning mischievously. "You know, if memory serves me, this is where the Natives use to make sacrifices to their Gods."

"Yes, and this statue was built where Sage and I used to rendezvous." Finn muses slightly, wondering when Sage was going to make her appearance.

"Oh, back when you used to have to sneak away from us? Such a _scandal_." Kol grins, his boyish features impish, his dimples showing.

"You all hated her." Finn comments. "Particularly Rebekah."

"Well, she was a tramp. You could do _so_ much better big brother." Kol inflects.

"Hmm." Finn agrees, both Kol and himself turning towards the Grill.

Back at the mansion, Alexis sighs, completely bored out of her mind, while her apparent mates are off gallivanting around town terrorizing it.

The revelation of them all be her mates still boggled her mind. Well, actually, to be truthful, it was still _terrifying_. Not because of what they were, rather because it was _all_ of them, and because she felt so _insignificant_ compared to them. Such ancient, powerful men, actually wanting her, desiring her. Overwhelming didn't even _begin_ to cover it.

Deciding not to think too much about it otherwise risking putting herself in a mild internal panic attack, a sudden thought occurred to her.

The White Oak may be burn to the ground, but the ash from the fire, unless buried or sent down stream, could have still been left, which, if a silver dagger was dipped in it, could still subdue an Original, as Niklaus did so often to his siblings.

Alaric had one, when he had stabbed Kol in the Grill before, how, Alexis wasn't sure, maybe they had stolen them from Niklaus, obviously before the ownership of mansion had been transferred. But either way, there were four daggers, and, because of her knowledge, now one was taken back and now at the mansion which was unable to be accessed by anyone but the Originals.

Getting up, Alexis bangs through the mansion, hunting through Niklaus' study and room to try and find the remaining daggers.

Unable to find them, Alexis grabs her new phone Kol had gotten her, and her keys to her new car, which Elijah had surprised her with, a Toyota 4 Runner, because apparently he was paranoid and wanted her to be in a virtual tank, and peeled out of the driveway towards the Mystic Falls Grill.

Sage was milling about at the Grill with one of the vampires she had turned, Tony, having heard word that Finn had showed up, with his siblings of all things, and was now bidding her time.

"Hello, Finn." Sage appears, walking up to Finn, smiling, more than happy to see her love after so many years apart.

"So, how about a toast. To you deciding _not_ to be a bore of an older brother. And, to living life to the fullest." Kol offers, raising his shot glass to Finn.

"Oh, look… Speaking of bores…" Kol mutters under his breathe.

"Hello, Sage." Finn greets, somewhat strained, contrary to belief, he had noticed her, along with Kol, milling about, bidding her time. He had just hoped she would not approach him.

"It's good to see you. I am glad Klaus finally undaggered you." Sage says, blinking confused at the lack of reaction.

"Yes, well…" Finn hesitates, glancing at Kol as if for help, but Kol only grins as if enjoying his awkwardness. "It is nice to be out in this new world. And, if you'll excuse me, I am enjoying my time with my brother."

"Oh, yes. I see…" Sage trails off, feeling very put out by her lover, before walking off.

"Now… To living life." Finn responds finally to Kol, raising his glass in response, also giving his brother a glare for not helping him, to which Kol only grins.

"Oh, what the hell?" Kol coughs, slamming his drink back down, still sputtering.

"Vervain." Finn coughs, feeling the burn, both of them not expecting the plan to go through with the lack of White Oak stakes.

Catching sight of Stefan Salvatore, both brothers get up and follow immediately, Sage trailing behind at some distance as well, Kol and Finn both growling lowly at the irritating actions of the Scooby gang.

Barely two steps outside, Stefan leaps out from the alleyway where he's hiding, stake in hand, Kol immediately throwing him off of his older brother.

"Brother, the stake!" Kol calls out, holding Stefan against the wall of the alleyway, fangs bared.

Finn flashes down the stairs, when suddenly the back entrance to the Grill bursts open, Elena and Matt appearing, Elena shooting Finn in the stomach with a crossbow, making Finn groan as it pierces him, vervain soaking it, Kol also feeling the effects as they have yet to be unbound.

Noticing this, Matt barrels forward, silver dagger in hand, aiming for Finn's heart.

Sage, having been behind watching things, just in case, goes to intervene, but before she could Alexis is there and pushing past the redheaded vampire.

" _No!_ " Alexis shouts, having managed to haphazardly park her car, it still idling sideways half in a parking stall, literally the worst parking job in the history of parking jobs, but she really was on a time crunch and could care less about it, frankly just amazed she didn't run over anything or get a ticket.

Practically vaulting down the stairs, Alexis manages to shove Matt away from Finn, but instead, gets a well-aimed dagger to her own side.

Alexis screeches, loudly and in pain, blood immediately gushing from her chest as she frantically grasps at the silver dagger, eyes going wide.

" _ALEXIS!_ " Kol screams, and in a second his eyes are black, veins fracturing under his eyes as he grips the youngest Salvatore's neck, snapping it.

Finn takes a moment to yank the stake out of his stomach, barely feeling the pain now, tossing it to the side before flashing over to his mate, gently picking her up in his arms.

Alexis gurgles as if trying to speak, but only manages to cough up blood, breathing shallowly.

"Do not speak." Finn hushes immediately, Alexis automatically falling silent under Finn's words.

"Kol, take Alexis' car and the stakes. Call our brothers, I will meet you back at the mansion." Finn orders, and in a flash is gone, racing back to the mansion at a record breaking speed.

Kol growls, eyes still fractured underneath and pitch black, his senses barely rational as he faces Matt and Elena.

"You have made a grave mistake, little children." Kol hisses threateningly, looking deranged, and in a second has disappeared, Alexis' car roaring down the street.

 ** _Oh, look at this, a TRIPLE update!? You lucky readers! I'm spoiling you! ;)_**

 ** _Going to have a busy weekend of schoolwork... So we'll see how the updating goes..._**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	15. Silver Daggers (Part Two)

No One's POV

Alexis had long since passed out from the pain, Finn arriving at the mansion at the same time as Elijah and Niklaus, Kol the last to arrive, barely managing not to crash Alexis new car, having driven well over 100 miles per hour the entire time.

" _WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?_ " Niklaus roars, bursting in the doors, looking more murderous than ever.

"The Scooby gang happened. Silver daggers and the ash from the fire." Kol says, now pacing.

"You forgot to get _rid_ of it!?" Niklaus looks incredulous.

"Maybe?" Kol says, looking sheepish.

"So this is _your_ fault." Niklaus deadpans, looking seconds away from attempting to kill his brother.

"It wasn't anyone's fault. How did Alexis know about this, however? It wouldn't have been something she would have known beforehand. Since she didn't tell us." Elijah tries to keep the peace, redirecting the conversation before it can come to blows.

"If _they_ can put two and two together, then _obviously_ she can. Those idiots run around half the time chasing their tails. Our mate is _much_ smarter, after all." Kol points out.

"Then we can assume they will try to dagger us, even if they can't kill us." Niklaus sighs.

"Are we unbound, Niklaus?" Elijah asks.

"Yes. The Bennett witch had just finished when I got the call."

"Good, because when Finn got staked I still felt it." Kol says.

"Must have been right before." Niklaus muses errantly.

"How is she doing, Finn?" Elijah asks, sitting next to Alexis on the couch, her features still looking as if she is in pain even as she slept.

"I gave her some of my blood, but I do not know. She passed out when I pulled the dagger out…" Finn trails off, looking uncertain.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Finn. You did the right thing." Elijah says, brushing a stray strand of hair from Alexis' face.

"Well I'd say we stop playing petty little games. I don't care if you need that _stupid_ doppelganger, Nik. She **_hurt_** our mate!" Kol growls, his fists clenching as he paces. "Next time, I'll snap her dainty little neck!"

"Yes, I do find myself with a sudden lack of interest in making more hybrids." Niklaus states quietly, looking down at Alexis with a softer expression than any of his brothers had ever seen before.

Back at the Salvatore Boarding House, Rebekah has just left from torturing Damon, Niklaus also asking Rebekah to compel the information about the White Oak ash and daggers from him, who had it and where it was, Stefan arriving from waking up from having his neck snapped by Kol, and Sage also arriving with Troy, her ever present shadow, since she had brought him along for support.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asks, coughing a little as he drinks practically a whole bottle of whiskey mixed with blood, whole body on fire from Rebekah's torture.

"I would be mad about you trying to dagger Finn, and I am. But, also, I think- something is going on with the Originals." Sage hesitates, not quite understanding what was going on, but that something was.

"She's right. There's a girl with them. A human. She stopped us from daggering Finn. Got in the way, she got stabbed instead." Stefan says, nodding.

Outside, Elena pulls up with Caroline, talking on the phone to Bonnie.

 **"** Bonnie. Where have you been? We couldn't dagger Finn." Elena questions.

 **"** Elena, he forced me to do a spell that unlinked all the siblings. It's bad, Elena, he threatened Jeremy. And my mom." Bonnie informs, choking up.

"Are- are you okay?" Elena asks.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I have to go. I just- I have to- I have to go."

"No, Bonnie just…" Elena trails off, but it's too late, Bonnie had already hung up.

"So… There's a new girl…" Elena says, walking into the Boarding House.

"We were just talking about it." Stefan says.

"Think she's compelled?" Damon asks.

"Probably. Not sure. We should check it out." Stefan says.

"They were heading back to the mansion." Sage offers.

"Oh, look at you, being a team player and everything." Damon smirks tauntingly.

"No, I want Finn. The rest of them can rot in hell. I don't particularly care about your petty revenge. And if they come after you all, I'll happily throw all of you under the bus." Sage shakes her head.

In another moment the Salvatore Boarding House is empty, the Scooby gang on their way to the Mikaelson mansion.

Upon arriving, Sage immediately tries to enter the front door, only to find herself blocked, unable to enter.

"What the-" Damon says, attempting to enter himself, only to find the same result. "This _is_ still their house right?"

"Big Bad Wolf, come out, come out, wherever you are!?" Damon calls out, picking up a rock and throwing through the nearest window, the rock shattering it.

"Damon! _What the hell!?_ " Elena hisses, standing behind Damon.

"Salvatores and company. What an _unpleasant_ surprise…" Niklaus growls, coming out the front doors with his siblings, all of them fanning out in an arc on the front steps, Elijah at the head, Finn and Niklaus on either side of him, and then one step down, Rebekah and Kol.

"Where's the human?" Damon asks. "We heard you've kidnapped one."

"Kidnapped?" Niklaus says, looking surprised, then laughing. "Where did you get that preposterous idea?"

"We can't enter the house." Stefan points out.

"Well maybe we don't want _common street_ _trash_ like you entering it anymore." Kol points out, glaring.

"So what, you compel a human and then sign the house over to them and keep them trapped?" Caroline snarks.

" _Hardly_. Perhaps it's for their _own_ protection." Niklaus snorts, rolling his eyes. "Now, if that's all, run along."

"Kol? Finn? 'Lijah? Nik?" Alexis voice calls out, echoing weakly through the tiled halls of the Mikaelson mansion, her bare footsteps light against the entryway.

"Stay in the mansion, love." Niklaus orders immediately, voice tone telling Alexis it was not to be questioned, Alexis nearly to the front door.

Alexis retreats a few steps, hovering uncertainly.

"Finn." Elijah tilts his head towards Alexis.

"What are you doing up? You are too weak to be up right now. Go back and lie down." Finn scolds, turning and walking back into the mansion.

"I couldn't find you, I was worried." Alexis protests, allowing Finn to turn her back around.

"Finn." Sage calls out, taking a few steps forward, the brothers automatically tensing in case of a threat, ready to slaughter the entire Scooby gang were they to try and do something monumentally stupid, like try and enter the Mikaelson mansion, not that they could, but still, they weren't exactly the shiniest rocks in the box.

"Sage." Finn now sighs loudly.

" _Stay_." Finn points to Alexis.

Alexis grumbles, I mean, seriously, she wasn't a _dog_ , but stays put in the place Finn pointed to, which kept her a few paces further into the entryway, a place the Scooby gang could not reach.

"Sage…" Finn says, quickly flashing in front of the only person he's ever turned, a moment of weakness, and _clearly_ a mistake.

"Finn." Sage sighs, looking at her lover with clear devotion.

"Sage, I want you to _forget about me_. _Forget I ever existed_ and move on with your life. You do not love me anymore, and _I do not love you_. Finn Mikaelson does not exist." Finn says, looking Sage in the eyes and using compulsion, the power of an Original too hard to resist, and would never be overridden. "Now _leave_ and _never_ come back to Mystic Falls."

Alexis felt bad for Sage, the breaking of a sire bond, which, now that she saw it, was kind of obvious, but still, it was sad to see. It was still love, since it was love before she was turned.

Sage immediately turns from Finn and flashes off, Tony following in her wake, knowing it was not wise to challenge an Original, let alone the entire family.

The Scooby gang just gaped at Finn, not quite believing that Finn would do that, Finn glaring hard at the Salvatores and company before turning to flash back to his mate's side.

" _Come_ , Alexis." Finn calls, steering his mate towards the living room.

"That was a bit harsh, Finn." Alexis comments quietly.

"It was needed." Finn replies, voice soft, but firm, telling Alexis without words not to question him. "Now, you need to finish healing."

"That… That was satisfying. So very satisfying. I mean, I would have _preferred_ if Finn maybe staked her… But that will do, I suppose. The trashy whore is gone. _Finally_." Rebekah comments, grinning and wandering back into the mansion after her eldest brother.

"Hmmm… Now, what was I saying earlier, Nik?" Kol hums, acting like he was thinking hard. "Oh, _that's_ right. It was that the next time I see that doppel _whore_ , I was going to snap her _pathetic_ neck. Well, looks like its _next_ time!"

With a near crazy, psychotic grin, Kol charges, anticipating Damon's interference, hand thrusting into Damon's chest, quickly relieving him of his liver and snapping his neck with barely a blink, he does the same to Stefan before he's on Elena.

"Hello there, doppelganger…" Kol grins, darkness in his eyes. "You _hurt_ something of mine."

Elena screams, scrambling for a hold as Kol grips her neck.

" _Elena!_ " Caroline screams fearfully, wanting to intervene, but also knowing that she was no match for even the youngest Original.

"Klaus, _do_ something!" Caroline begs.

"No can do, sweet Caroline." Niklaus shrugs, casually leaning against his front door, watching his younger brother with a grin of his own. "Something of ours got hurt. Kol can do what he likes."

" _What!?_ That's insane!" Caroline screeches, not understanding what was happening. What did this human have over the Originals? How had a _human_ girl managed to bewitch them? Was she a witch, perhaps? Or did the Originals simply enjoy having a human compelled to be on their side, under their complete power? Which made more sense to her. They were all levels of crazy. Complete tyrants and monsters. However, to what benefit did they really need or want her, that wasn't obvious.

"Maybe." Niklaus shrugs again.

" _Elijah!_ " Caroline begs, turning to the more noble Original.

"Sometimes there is honor in revenge." Elijah simple speaks, before disappearing into the mansion to attend to his mate; while he wasn't going to stop Kol, didn't exactly want to stick around and watch it either, this was Kol's revenge, not his own.

"Tsk, tsk. You're out of options." Kol grins. "So… I was thinking, I _was_ just going to snap your neck, be done with it. But then, I _do_ like to have a bit of _fun_. So... You know, this is better."

With that, Kol jerks hard, crunching through several of Elena's bones in several places, including Elena's femur and collar bone, before dropping her.

"It's a win-win. My brother still gets his hybrids and I get the satisfaction of seeing you in pain. Enjoy, _doppelwhore_." Kol growls, dropping Elena on the ground like a discarded lump, as if he was afraid of catching a disease, Caroline quickly coming to Elena's side.


	16. Heart of Darkness (Part One)

No One's POV

"Alright, angel. I'm off to go kill a vampire. But when I get back I expect to spend some quality time with you. As much as I do love wreaking havoc, I've been much too busy." Kol bounds downstairs, dropping a bag a bit too loudly on the floor, it thumping with a thud, startling Alexis from her place on the couch and under Niklaus' arm, making Niklaus glare at his younger brother, Kol only grinning smugly.

"Where are you going?" Alexis asks, expression growing confused.

"Visit an old friend." Kol says, using the term very loosely.

"And by friend, you mean, the opposite." Alexis points out, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly." Kol grins at his mate.

"And this 'friend' is where exactly?" Alexis asks.

"Kansas. I'll be back before nighttime. So you can sleep with me tonight." Kol says.

Alexis had taken to sleeping in different Original brothers' rooms every night, not only feeling safer than having her own room, which she also had (her own room that is), but because she was mates with each of them, that way they didn't argue about being left out or something ridiculous like that, not that Finn and Elijah argued, mainly Kol and Niklaus, because they were seriously _five_ year olds.

"Wait… You're going after Mary? Why? The Scooby gang doesn't know about the sired lines." Alexis questions.

"Just in case, angel. The daggers may not be able to kill us, but you never know with that stupid Scooby gang. Can't be too careful. Best to let our secrets die. They do seem to stumble into things, out of stupidity or sheer dumb luck, not quite sure. Don't know how they manage that. But they do. So you know, just in case." Kol suddenly looks guilty for a moment, before shrugging perhaps too casually.

"Kol, you know I don't care about your past." Alexis says, her gaze softening, wondering if it was perhaps Kol was trying to kill off all _his_ dirty secrets, not his family's.

"I'll be back soon, angel. Then we can spend time together." Kol only replies instead, his gaze softening even more as he flashes in front of her, leaning down to brush his hand against her cheek gingerly and press a kiss to her crown, and then in a flash and brush a wind, is gone.

"Back to our movie, love? Since we were so _rudely_ interrupted." Niklaus asks, rewinding it a bit on Netflix.

"And you said you _weren't_ enjoying it!" Alexis teases, poking Niklaus in the side.

"I'm not. I'm indulging you, darling." Niklaus huffs, sniffing haughtily.

"Uh-huh. _Sure_. I'll pretend to believe you." Alexis giggles, snuggling under his arms.

"Very well, it isn't as horrible as I thought it would be." Niklaus admits to his mate, pulling her closer to himself.

Alexis smiles to herself, head dropping to Niklaus' chest, feet lying across Finn's lap, Elijah having been exiled to an armchair, mostly because he had gotten to the living room late.

"You know, you have a younger Salvatore to toy with today. And a bipolar hunter in the making to taunt." Alexis reminds, tapping Niklaus on the knee.

"Later. I would like to spend time with my mate." Niklaus waves off. "Besides, there's no hurry is there? We know where the last dagger is, Caroline is otherwise _engaged_ , Damon and Elena are off in Denver, and Rebekah is keeping the other few busy."

"True. Speaking of which…" Alexis trails off.

"How come I don't think we will like this?" Niklaus warns.

"Well, just- you were going to wait until Alaric switched to his alter-ego to get the dagger… Then have him take you to his hiding place. But- but what if… I mean, I already know where it is… As long as it didn't change in this reality. What if I retrieved it for you?" Alexis offers.

At that, all three Originals growl loudly, the sound making Alexis slightly cringe back.

" _No_." Elijah says firmly, suddenly in front of his mate.

"Why not? Nik said so himself, all the Scooby gang is busy, Damon and Elena actually gone, Rebekah keeping the others busy. Nik can keep Stefan and Alaric otherwise engaged. I can retrieve it then. I want to help." Alexis protests.

"You are helping, Elskan." Elijah insists.

"I want to help _more_ , then." Alexis concedes. "I don't want to just pretend like I'm telling you the future or whatever. And what if I'm wrong? Because things aren't the same. Then I'm just some _stupid_ little human."

"Do _not_ say that. _Never_ say that." Niklaus growls, grabbing Alexis' chin firmly, turning her head to meet his gaze. "You are _not_ stupid. And you are not just _some_ human. _You are our_ _ **mate**_."

"You do not need to prove anything to us, our love." Finn says, brushing his hand over Alexis', before offering his hand to her.

"I know I don't. But I still would like to help. It's just retrieving one thing. You can't get to it anyways. It's in the Lockwood caverns. You can't cross the boundary. So you'll have to get Alaric to do it. Or threaten someone else. You can stand guard in the cellar if you want." Alexis offers.

Niklaus grumbles, Elijah actually taking a moment to pinch the bridge of his nose in an all too human expression of exasperation, Alexis managing to smirk, having managed to rile her mate up and frustrated him so thoroughly.

"Fine. Fine. Fine." Niklaus gives in, Alexis hearing, practically _tasting_ the resignation in his tone.

"We will wait until Kol gets back, since Niklaus will be busy. Then Kol, Finn, and I will all go." Elijah decides.

"Oh, as if that isn't _complete_ **_overkill_**. I see how it is." Alexis mutters sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Yes, if that is your decision. Then you _will_ be protected." Elijah says firmly.

" _Fucking_ , **mother hen**." Alexis grumbles, arms crossing petulantly.

"Now, don't be cross with us, darling. This is _your_ decision." Niklaus smirks, toying with Alexis' hair.

"I'll be cross if I want to be. I didn't ask for you guys to _all_ go and hover like _helicopters_." Alexis grouses.

"You suggested it, love." Niklaus reminds. "You said, quote, you can stand guard in the cellar if you want, unquote." That is said in a quite satisfied, smug tone.

"I meant _one_ of you!" Alexis moans dramatically.

Niklaus only chuckles, Finn cracking a smile at his mate's grumpy adorableness, offering his hand to his mate again by lying it on her stomach.

"We only wish to protect you, Alexis." Finn replies softly.

" _I know_." Alexis finally sighs, giving up on trying to persuade them otherwise, unwinding her arms from their crossed position and lying one hand in Finn's, gripping it with her small one.

"Then it's settled." Elijah confirms, looking satisfied himself, taking Alexis' other hand and pressing a kiss to the top of her hand. "We will retrieve the dagger tonight."


	17. Heart of Darkness (Part Two)

No One's POV

"Well, this is depressing, isn't it?" Niklaus comments casually, strolling into the Salvatore Boarding House's basement cells, his mate and brothers just off to retrieve the dagger, leaving him to distract the youngest Salvatore and budding hunter.

"Oh, and I found this upstairs. Now, by my count, there should be one more." Niklaus gestures, holding up one dagger and twirling it.

"Yeah, well it's gonna take a little more time." Stefan replies, standing up from where he had been kneeling in front of Alaric.

"Why? Because we're waiting for that one to pass out? No thanks. I think I'll just kill him." Niklaus shrugs, not particularly seeing a reason to keep the hunter alive, his mate hadn't said he needed to, if anything she had told them that Alaric could potentially cause more issues in the future, not that she advocated for killing more, she didn't like bloodshed; she was innocent, and she, as much as she disliked the Scooby gang, wanted to preserve life, even theirs.

Such beauty, such innocence, such grace, such _fire_. His mate was truly something to behold, and Niklaus often wondered what god, what fate, what being, had deemed him worthy of having something as magnificent as Alexis.

A monster such as him certainly didn't deserve something as radiant and extraordinary as her, but never in thousands of years would he take it for granted. He would spend eternity, forever, walking, following the glow, the warmth her light cast, as long as she allowed him to.

"Well, then you won't know the location of the other dagger." Stefan argues.

"I can live with that." Niklaus passes off, not really caring either way.

"Well, I can't. Elena cares about Alaric. He's Damon's only friend." Stefan says, his morality turned back on.

"So, moral, caring, bunny loving, _boring_ Stefan is back? Oh, goody." Niklaus mocks. "This otta be fun. Well, then… To get it we need, you need to pass out. Which means that I feel totally justified doing this."

" _There_. Sleeping like a baby." Niklaus smirks, suddenly rushing Alaric, and snapping his neck.

In the backwoods of the Mystic Falls countryside, Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Alexis tromped through the old property that used to be the Lockwood mansion, flashlights and camping lanterns casting light on the rapidly dimming grounds as the sun set on the horizon.

"The Lockwood cellars are here." Elijah guides his mate, hand placed on her back to guide her. "Are you warm enough, Astin?"

"I'm fine, 'Lijah." Alexis assures for probably the tenth time she swears.

"Very well, Elskan." Elijah worries.

"I can always keep her warm, isn't that right angel?" Kol winks, siding up to Alexis, his arm catching around Alexis, his warm breathe tickling Alexis on her ear.

"Kol!" Alexis scolds, flicking him on the nose.

" _Hey!_ That's no way to treat your mate!" Kol whines.

"Well, you're a child. So I think that's completely appropriate." Alexis cheeks.

Kol only pouts, grumbling under his breath and sulking.

"Why couldn't this stupid dagger be anywhere but here? Stupid hunter." Kol complains.

"I understand, Kol. But, think of it this way. We retrieve it, and then we can go home and snuggle by the fire with coco." Alexis entices.

"What an _excellent_ idea, my little angel!" Kol grins, suddenly picking Alexis up bridal style and flashing through the dark, practically barreling into the old Lockwood cellars.

"Jesus, _Kol!_ " Alexis yelps loudly, clutching onto Kol startled.

Kol simply grins roguishly at his mate, setting her down inside the old Lockwood cellar, kissing her nose gently, his brothers arriving only a second later, Elijah giving him a disapproving look.

"Okay, hand me a lantern." Alexis asks, motioning for a spare one, Finn handing his mate one immediately.

"Thank you, Finn."

"Of course, my love." Finn replies, smiling gently.

"Be careful, Elskan." Elijah worries.

"I will, 'Lijah. Promise." Alexis smiles, touching Elijah's hand before wandering further into the direction of the actual caverns, the brothers following their mate until they hit the boarder, held back and unable to cross.

"Alexis?" Finn calls, the three Originals no longer seeing their mate as she walks further into the Lockwood caverns, however, the glow of her lantern casting a soft glow and shadow, and the muted padding of her shoes falling, assuring the brothers that she was still there.

"I'm fine, Finn. I'm still here. Just trying to remember. You know these stones are _literally_ all the same. Give a girl a minute. _Honestly_. So impatient…" Alexis snarks, the last bit said a little lower, not that she didn't know they didn't hear her.

Kol chuckles a little bit at his mate's sass, a little relieved at her ability to be so light hearted, a gift he saw as something to celebrate, and something that he so desperately clung to; while he may not believe them to be monsters, at least like his eldest brothers, he also knew that they had done many horrible things amidst their hundreds of years upon on Earth, him perhaps the most, he certainly didn't deserve someone as good and innocent as her. But fate had given her to him, and he would cherish that, protect her, and love her to the ends of eternity, if she would let him, he vowed that.

Alexis hums to herself as she searches for the correct rock, the cavern looked different with the lack of coffin, the Original Witch having been burned to ash by her mates, hopefully giving her no chance to be resurrected this time around, and additionally, it was a cavern, so you know, rocks.

Finally finding the loose rock, Alexis pried it free, taking out the dagger before turning around and making for the exit.

"Hello, Alexis." An all too familiar voice says.

Alexis freezes, her gaze looking up at the really not-so-dead _Original_ _Bitch_ … She meant, _Original Witch_. That woman really couldn't stay dead, could she? It was like there was dead, and then there was tv show Supernatural dead, dead… And that bitch needed to be tv show Supernatural dead, dead…

" _Esther_." Alexis growls, glaring and gripping the silver dagger closer to her.


	18. Heart of Darkness (Part Three)

No One's POV

As Originals it was sufficed to say there was very little that they were afraid of, or that could truly rattle them, but hearing their mate utter their mother's name was one of those things.

Kol all but threw himself against the barrier in frantic desperation, not that it did much but throw him backwards, but it was the thought that counted, Finn and Elijah simply began pacing like caged tigers, growling every once in a while.

"What do you want Esther? Oh wait, let me guess." Alexis snarks, tapping her chin like she's thinking for a moment. "You want to kill the Originals. You know that's counterproductive, being that _you're_ an Original, you Original elitist _bitch_."

Esther manages to look shocked into silence for a moment, before taking a step forward, to which Alexis takes a step back instinctively, still clutching the dagger close.

"Also, not going to happen. So _thanks_ , but _no thanks_." Alexis says, glaring harder. "It'll be a _no_ for me… I'm going to have to take a hard pass."

In a sudden hard throw, Alexis lobbies her lantern at Esther's face, catching her off guard, Alexis using her surprise to sprint past her, the dimming light to navigate the twisting tunnels back towards her vampire mates.

" _Alexis!_ " Kol screams, catching sight of his mate, holding his hand out for her, lantern in the other, urging her forward, faster towards himself.

"Taktu allt sem ekki tilheyrir hér í þessum heimi og skilaðu því aftur þar sem það tilheyrir." Esther begins chanting, and like before, wind begins whipping around Alexis, this time sweeping her off her feet, dagger dropping on the dirt floor. "Aldrei að koma aftur."

" _ALEXIS!_ " Her name being screamed is the last thing she hears as a blinding light flashes, before reality, or perhaps just this reality, disappears before her eyes.

 _ **Taktu allt sem ekki tilheyrir hér í þessum heimi og skilaðu því aftur þar sem það tilheyrir. ~ Take all of what does not belong here in this world and return it to where it belongs.**_

 _ **Aldrei að koma aftur. ~ Never to return.**_


	19. Unraveling (Part One)

No One's POV

"Alexis, sweetie-" A woman's voice jerks Alexis awake abruptly, Alexis suddenly flailing slightly.

"Wha-" Alexis says, blinking sleepily.

"It's dinner time, honey." Alexis' mom says.

"Oh… Ummm. Yeah, sorry mom." Alexis blinks, her expression scrunching up in confusion, looking at her laptop and then back at her mom, the screen playing a scene from Vampire Diaries, the ballroom scene from Dangerous Liaisons just finishing. "Guess I fell asleep."

"What are you watching, Alexis?" Alexis' mom, Virginia Danielson, asks.

"Vampire Diaries, Dangerous Liaisons. It's my favorite episode. Daniel Gillies looks very attractive in a suit." Alexis grins.

Virginia only shakes her head in a sort of fond, 'of course' look, before exiting her daughter's room.

"Was that really all a dream?" Alexis mutters to herself, pausing her screen on her laptop, starring at her laptop for a few moments, after watching the show play for a few more seconds before hoping off her bed to follow after her mom. "I could have sworn… I guess… I must be going _insane_ … Things like that don't just _happen_ , Alexis."

" _ALEXIS!_ " The brothers screamed, watching their mate, the love of their life disappear in a gust of wind and flash of light, suddenly gone before their very eyes, leaving them absolutely helpless, powerless to do anything to prevent it or save her.

Kol rushed the barrier again, slamming against it with the force of a freight train, frantic and inconsolable, his eyes black, veins cracking across his features, and fangs bared, looking like a rabid animal.

" _BRING HER BACK!_ " Kol howls at his mother, slamming against the barrier again and again as if it would give way to his force, scrambling against it to no avail.

" _Esther_." Finn growls, immediately baring his fangs, his own gaze hardening at the sight of his previously deceased mother.

"Hello Finn. Now, that's not anyway to greet your mother." Esther chides.

"You're **_not_** my mother." Finn growls. "You tried to _take_ my mate from me! To _keep_ her from me! AND NOW _YOU HAVE TAKEN HER FROM ME!_ "

"I have only sent her back where she belongs. Do you not want her happy? Home?" Esther offers, calmly picking up the dagger Alexis had dropped and tucking it away.

Finn barrels towards the barrier himself, growling threateningly at his mother and snapping his fangs.

"We _killed_ you." Elijah says, his voice calmer this his two siblings, even if his internal composure was no less frantic at the loss of his mate, his inner beast practically howling, pacing, demanding that he get his mate back where she belong, back to his side.

"And the spirits brought me back to finish my work." Esther only replies.

"No. You're _lying_. You're hiding something. And we _will_ **stop** you." Elijah replies staring his mother down. "Finn, Kol. _Come_. Let us return home."

 ** _Hey everyone,_**

 ** _So a reviewer asked me if I planned on taking this into the Originals plot line... I actually have not decided that yet. So guess we'll see where my muse takes me!_**

 _ **Another asked me what Elskan/Astin mean. It's Icelandic. I like having Elijah use it, because I think he'd be a little old fashioned when having endearments. And I can't find Old Norse. So, since the Originals moved to the Old World after becoming vampires/originated from there, it's the closest I could come up with.**_

 ** _Elskan/Astin ~ darling/love_**

 ** _Fun fact for you. My image of Alexis is Lauren Conrad when she has light brunette hair._**

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	20. Unraveling (Part Two)

No One's POV

Niklaus was pacing by the fireplace by the time the others returned to the Mikaelson mansion, Rebekah also returned from distracting Matt and Bonnie all day with setting up the Decades dance at school.

"What happened?" Niklaus asks immediately, his voice so cold it could have frozen a tundra.

"Esther has returned. She sent Alexis back to her home universe." Elijah informs quietly, tone muted, Kol beginning to pace agitatedly in the room, looking as if he was ready to dispense vindictive justice at any given moment, and Finn having long gone broodingly and mournfully quiet.

Niklaus growls ferociously, throwing his glass of scotch across the room, the glass shattering against the wall.

"She has the dagger as well." Elijah adds on.

"So it is no better than if she has the White Oak stake then!? As Alexis warned us of?" Niklaus growls throwing the next item he could find, which so happened to be the glass Alexis had used that morning and left on the coffee table.

Niklaus only continues to growl again, hand running through his hair, looking even more agitated, his Hybrid status perhaps making him more on edge than his brothers from the loss of his mate.

"I- brothers, I-" Rebekah tries, watching her brothers in their various states of agitation or mourn.

" _What_ Rebekah?" Niklaus snarls.

"I- I'm sorry." Rebekah says meekly, taking a small step back from Niklaus, looking sincerely sorry.

Maybe she hadn't particularly taken to Alexis at first, but she had seen Alexis as a threat, wrongfully so, she saw that now. Alexis wasn't Tatia, and she wasn't Katerina. If anything she had brought her family together. Begun to heal the wounds than they held so deep and had divided them for so long. And furthermore, maybe, out of sheer pettiness, she had been a little jealous of her brothers, after all, it had been a hundreds of years, nearly a thousand, and they had found their mate, but she still hadn't. And was that not what a vampire desired? Even the oldest ones of all, the Originals?

"If- if there is anything…" Rebekah trails off, unsure.

"Thank you, Rebekah. We know." Elijah says, stepping in place of Niklaus, before Niklaus can snap again.

"She's _not_ gone." Niklaus finally breaks his pacing, looking up at his brothers. "Because if my _memory_ serves me correctly, there is a fairly **powerful** _witch_ that resides close by… And if I have to **_threaten or kill_** this **_entire_** _pathetic_ **_little_** town to get what I want, I **_will_** …"

"I _like_ how you think brother!" Kol grins, pausing his own pacing, a devilish grin appearing on his face, lighting up his near maniacal, crazed features.

"So…" Niklaus taps his fingers on the hearth. "Kol, do you mind doing a little babysitting? It may do us some good to have a little _leverage_. May have to get rid of the vervain in a certain Gilbert boy's system… Makes it a bit harder to _control_. And Elijah… If the Bennett witch isn't up to our little task, it may do us some good to have a few backups. Have some witchy connections? Warlocks or something of the likes?"

"Perhaps." Elijah nods, his expression flicking in slight frown at his brother's plans, but then smoothing out; anything to get his mate back, no matter the cost.

"Nik?" Rebekah asks, looking hesitate, as if wondering if she would get her head metaphorically snapped off again.

"Yes, my lovely, beautiful sister?" Niklaus asks, turning to look at Rebekah.

"Anything I can do?" Rebekah asks, wanting to be helpful, and perhaps feeling a bit guilty for not trying harder to be Alexis' friend, Alexis had tried after all, and she had been nothing but rude.

"Not at the moment. But Esther is back. So no doubt there is something in the works. We can't trust our mother not to do _something_. And the Scooby gang not to try something momentously _stupid_. We will need to be watchful. Can I trust you and Finn will be, since I will be busy with the Bennett witch?" Niklaus asks.

Rebekah only nods.

"Perfect. Then let's get to it."


	21. Do Not Go Gentle (Part One)

No One's POV

The Decades dance was well underway at Mystic Falls High School, the Scooby gang blissfully unaware of the things going on around them, and that the Originals were putting things into play, like elegant chess pieces on a board.

"Bonnie seems happy." Stefan comments as Elena drags him onto the dance floor.

"She's working on it." Elena replies simply, watching her friend dance with her date.

"I've been meaning to talk to her. Apologize." Stefan says.

"Yeah, you should, although I wouldn't expect her to forgive you. Or Damon." Elena points out, a bit mad for what Stefan and Damon had done to Bonnie's mother, even if it had been to save her life.

"Listen, Stefan, about Damon… We should probably talk about the trip to Denver." Elena tries, letting go of Stefan.

"I don't need to know, Elena. When all this is over, if you and I find our way back to each other, you can tell me if you want to. Otherwise I don't need to know. I don't want to know." Stefan offers honestly, bringing Elena closer again to begin dancing

"How can you be so fair about this?" Elena wonders.

"Because after everything I've put you through, I'm just honored to be your date tonight." Stefan answers earnestly, dipping Elena and doing a turn.

"We three need to talk." Damon suddenly appears, all but dragging his brother and Elena out in the hall.

Having arrived late to the dance, due to Kol's interference (not that Jeremy remembered), Jeremy walks in, completely and blissfully unaware of the compulsion he's under from the youngest Original, observes Damon, Elena, and Stefan walk out and tries to follow, only to bump into Bonnie.

"Sorry uh. Hey. Bonnie." Jeremy stumbles out, expression one of confusion before smoothing out.

"Why are you still wearing your ring? Didn't Elena tell you?" Bonnie questions.

"Yeah, I know all about Alaric. When my sister stops hanging out with vampires I'll take it off." Jeremy retorts before stalking off after his reckless sister.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Jamie, Bonnie's date asks.

"Yep." Bonnie mutters.

"That's not awkward at all."

"If Alaric is sick then we need to find a cure. Something." Elena cries in a hushed whisper.

"We tried medicine, we tried magic." Damon argues back.

"Why don't we get him off vervain, compel him?" Stefan suggests.

"What? To pretend to be Alaric? The guy that we know is gone. We're talking about someone who not only hates vampires, but vampire sympathizers. Which makes one of his most obvious targets: I don't know, you!" Damon gestures to Elena.

"What you think he'd go after Elena?" Stefan asks, now looking worried.

"So wait, what are you suggesting we do?" Elena questions, eyebrow raised challengingly.

"I'm suggesting that we put him out of his misery." Damon replies, looking grim.

"What?!" Elena all but shrieks.

"No, no way in hell!" Jeremy now butts in.

"Oh come on, It's what he would want. It's a mercy killing." Damon argues. "And where have you been? I don't think we were asking you. You've been awol."

"You are out of your mind!" Jeremy asks. "And I've been… Around."

"Jeremy..." Elena tries, her brother turning around and leaving, not wanting to listen to his sister.

Everything was always about her anyways, what was best to save _her_ life. Of course, he _loved_ his sister, would do probably anything for her, to _protect_ her. But when did it come to be about sacrificing everything, no matter the _cost_ , no matter who _else's_ life got sacrificed for her? Where was that line? He was pretty sure it got crossed a long time ago. And he wasn't sure he wanted to stick around for it anymore. Or at least stand by and listen to it.

"Jer, stop..." Elena tries.

"This is Alaric we're talking about! He looked out for us, now we need to do the same for him." Jeremy throws out the words, angry and hurt.

"No one is gonna hurt him." Elena promises, but Jeremy just shakes his head and continues to walk away.

"Hey. Hey... Look at me. I promise." Elena says, grabbing her brother's arm to try and stop him.

"Elena!" Esther calls out from behind Elena.

"If you wish to help your friend Alaric, I suggest you come with me." Esther says calmly.

"Jeremy go inside and get Stefan and Damon, now!" Elena commands, Jeremy doing so a second later.

"I mean you no harm. But willingly or not you will come." Esther warns.

Not seeing another option, Elena follows the Original Witch, a moment too late, Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy rushing out of the school to follow, however, only Jeremy can exit, a line of salt is circling the entire school.

"Salt. It's the binding agent for her spell." Stefan observes.

"We're trapped here." Damon groans. "Guess it's time to go fine a witch."

"You had all kinds of moves out there." Bonnie tells Jamie.

"Oh yeah, I was just, you know... Trying to make a good impression." Jamie smiles.

"Well, consider me impressed." Bonnie smiles back.

"Your friends seem pretty cool." Jamie comments.

"Yeah, they're the most important thing in the world to me."

"Though you gotta admit this whole circle of people it's kinda crazy. I mean there's vampires, werewolves... Ex-boyfriends with magic rings. I mean I'm just a normal guy."

"A normal guy wouldn't have said yes to a date with me." Bonnie points out.

"Yeah, that's true." Jamie shrugs, the last words before they meet in a kiss.

"Sorry to spoil your seven minutes in heaven. We have a problem." Damon suddenly bursts in, breaking them apart.

 ** _So... Looks like things are heating up. What do you think the Originals are up to?_**

 ** _Also, I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers! You guys are absolutely AMAZING! You guys give me life!_**

 _ **Team Original always & forever!**_

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	22. Do Not Go Gentle (Part Two)

No One's POV

It was dark outside, and cold, as Elena reluctantly followed the Original Witch to the cemetery from the high school, desperately hoping that the Salvatore brothers were able to follow her, not trusting that Esther would not hurt her or Alaric.

"You'll forgive me for taking you from the dance this evening. That's the burden of being the doppelganger, I'm afraid. Your blood is a potent binding agent for a witch's spell." Esther says as she and Elena near the old Salvatore tombs.

"Just please don't hurt Alaric." Elena pleads.

"She's not hurting me." Alaric says, suddenly emerging from the shadows.

"Ric!" Elena exclaims, moving to rush towards Elena, but suddenly pauses, realizing something was different.

"What's going on? What are you doing with him?" Elena demands.

"I'm going to remake him." Esther claims.

"Remake him?" Elena echoes.

"Make him strong, fast, like my children. Indestructible. For one final time I'm going to tap into the dark magic I used a thousand years ago. Like my husband Mikael before him I will make Alaric into a true hunter, a vampire to end all vampires." Esther explains simply.

"You can't create another Original. What if he turns out to be an even bigger monster than your children?" Elena questions.

"He won't now that he has embraced his darkest aspect his hatred for them will become more pure and uncompromising. In death that hatred will be magnified." Esther shakes her head, confident that it would not happen.

"You don't know that, you don't know anything about him." Elena says, suddenly angry.

"That is where you're wrong. Each time he died with that ring during his brief journey into death I was there on the Other Side. I spoke to him, I nurtured him knowing that every death brought him closer to his true self. Vampires took everything from him. Now he's getting his vengeance." Esther says, her expression almost too victorious while Elena just looks horrified.

Back at Mystic Falls High School, the Originals were making another part of their play, like chess, it was an intricate strategy and dance with an opponent, one they fully intended to win.

"What is it?" Caroline asks.

"Where've you been mate?" Niklaus asks, tone almost too casual as he strolls up to Caroline and Tyler.

"I just got back in town." Tyler replies.

"That's funny, I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place." Niklaus comments, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "You don't mind if I cut in, do you?"

"Yes! Actually we do." Caroline sasses.

"No, it's fine." Tyler hastily offers.

"Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male!?" Caroline demands.

"I don't have to prove anything, love. I _am_ the alpha male. Come on, one dance, I won't bite." Niklaus offers his hand, smirking, then grinning as Caroline accepts.

"You would've loved the 1920s, Caroline. The girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped." Niklaus comments, his thoughts turning to his mate and wondering if she would have liked it.

"Hmpf, I don't suppose that ever happened to their dance partners." Caroline sasses back.

"You _should_ be nicer to me." Niklaus warns with a light growl, his expression abruptly turning cold.

Caroline looks at Niklaus, expression widening in the realization that something was different.

"Klaus, what do you want?" Caroline asks, light uncertainty and fear coming into her tone.

"Right now, hmmm? From you, absolutely _nothing_. A little observation I've seen, a small town boy, a small town life, it won't be enough for _you_." Niklaus shrugs. "Never mind that… Pass on a little _warning_ to your friends. I'll **_bathe_** this town in **_blood_** and **_slaughter_** every _man_ , **woman** , and **_child_** , if I don't get what I want."

"And what do you want, Klaus?" Caroline questions, fear now firmly coloring her tone.

"Thank you for the delightful dance, Caroline." Niklaus just smirks, and with that vague threat Niklaus drops Caroline's hands and walks off.

"What is this?" Niklaus feigns surprise, as if he didn't already know his mother was up to something.

"Your mother is back." Stefan states, walking up behind Niklaus.

"She does this all the time, right?" Jamie questions as he watches Bonnie try the spell to counter Esther's boundary spell.

"What's taking so long?! All boundary spells have a loop hole." Niklaus says impatiently.

"People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier." Matt informs, coming back into the room after checking the boundary.

"Matt and I can leave, we can stop Esther ourselves. We just gotta find out where she is." Jeremy offers.

"It's suicide, Jeremy." Stefan argues.

Niklaus simply sighs, internally rolling his eyes at the moronic squabbling of the Scooby gang, yes his mate had told them about what was to come, at least in part about Alaric and Esther and the plot surrounding it, but honestly, as much as he believed his mate about what she had told him, he didn't expect the Scooby gang to truly follow everything to such depth and extent.

And moreover, what was even worse was even without the White Oak stake that his mother still managed to gloriously put a wrench in his eternal plans and screw things up for him _and_ manage to take the one thing that meant the most to him away from him.

"Ric, this isn't what you want. It's not who you are." Elena pleads as Esther lights candles inside the Salvatore tomb to prepare for the spell.

"You don't know who I am, Elena. You only know the weakest parts of me, the man who lost his way befriending vampires instead of killing them." Alaric bites out.

"You don't mean that." Elena denies.

"They're all monsters. The blood of their victims is on my hands. Jenna's blood is on my hands." Alaric shakes his head.

"When you are ready."

"No Ric, please don't. Don't do this. I won't help you, I'm not gonna give you my blood, you're gonna have to kill me!" Elena shakes her head venomously.

"That won't be necessary." Esther says calmly, a cut suddenly opening up on Elena's hand, in a much more dramatic fashion than Alexis.

"Drink. And let it be done." Esther orders.

"No Ric please, don't… No!" Elena cries.

"Is it finished?" Alaric asks after drinking from the bowl.

"Not just yet." Esther says, before staking Alaric with the now indestructible silver dagger.

"No!"


	23. Do Not Go Gentle (Part Three)

No One's POV

"He'll wake soon. When he does he may for a time be his old self. If so you can say your goodbyes before his transition is complete." Esther says calmly, as if her atrocities of the night were inconsequential to those they impacted.

"You said you wanted to undo the evil that you created, but this... This is just as evil!" Elena shrieks.

"Alaric will never be what my children became. I have granted him enough power to complete his task. Then when the time is right, he will die." Esther replies vaguely.

"How, if he's immortal?" Elena asks, not understanding.

"All you need to know is that when this is over we will have rid the earth of vampires once and for all." Esther offers.

"Yeah, but you'll be killing the good along with the bad, you're no better than Klaus!" Elena accuses.

"Am I not? I desire a world where you and your loved ones will not suffer at the hands of vampires, like your Aunt Jenna did." Esther tries to get the doppelganger to understand.

"Don't you dare use Jenna as an excuse for what you've done." Elena cries.

"You may draw comfort knowing that your aunt is not in the place that I was. She doesn't know the torment of the Other Side. Though made a vampire, she remained pure. She knows peace. Which is all any of us can hope for." Esther says serenely.

Hearing a noise outside the tomb, Esther walks out to find Matt and Jeremy, both holding a rifle and crossbow.

"Don't move!" Matt demands.

"Where's Elena?" Jeremy asks.

"Jeremy!" Elena shouts with panic, coming out of the tomb.

"Let her go."

"How foolish of you, to risk your lives in defense of those who will kill you. But if that is your choice." Esther tsks.

"Matt! Matt drop your gun!" Jeremy tells Matt with slight panic, Esther having used her powers against them so both are pointing at each other.

"I can't! I'm not controlling it!" Matt shakes his head.

"Esther stop it!" Elena demands.

Suddenly a rush of wind brushes by Matt, Jeremy, and Elena, Finn and Kol both appear in the light of the full moon.

"Did you _miss_ us?" Kol grins, a feral look in his expression, dark and menacing, deep and unfathomable.

"My sons." Esther greets almost too pleasantly.

"We're **_not_** your sons. We're not your **_anything_**." Kol spits out venomously, fire glinting in his eyes, hatred so deep it made Elena physically step backwards in fear, a chill running down her spine.

"We sent you the Other Side **_once_**. And we'll do it again, _mother_." Finn growls, his fangs showing, a sight that more than startled Elena, Finn thought to be the calmest and most subdued sibling of the Mikaelsons.

With an abrupt lunge and flash of movement from both Originals, the silver dagger is sticking out of Esther's heart, Esther making a gurgling sound as she falls, Kol tossing a lighter on her body as she bursts into flames.

"Did Rebekah find her heart? She won't have a chance to come back a third time, right?" Kol asks, double checking; it had been how Esther had been able to return, not by the grace of the spirits on the Other Side, but the fact the siblings had left their mother's heart in their haste to return to their mate, the undestroyed part of her body was enough anchor for her to rebuild herself in this world.

"Yes." Finn nods, watching his mother's body light up like a torch and burn to ash once more, feeling absolutely nothing.

"Oh my god. Where's my ring? Tell me what happened." Alaric panics, as he comes up from the tomb, the spell broken if only temporarily now that Esther had been killed.

"Well, it's been fun, kiddies. But we've best be going. Silver dagger to hold onto, plans to plot, and all." Kol chirps, saluting mockingly at Matt, Jeremy, Elena, and Alaric.

"Oh, and _Matthew_ …" Kol growls, voice dropping into a threatening tone. "Don't think I've _forgotten_ what you've done. So I suggest you watch your back. Because _one_ day you might just find me _chewing_ on it."

In another swirl of wind, Finn and Kol were gone, silver dagger taken along with them.

That night, with the Mikaelsons back at their mansion, Alaric unwilling to make the transition, Damon waiting out his death with him in the Salvatore tomb, the rest of the Scooby gang in their respective houses for a sorrowful night, Esther would make her final play as well.

"Your sisters need you to finish what I started, Bonnie." Esther appears to Bonnie in a dream, trapped on the Other Side permanently now that her body was completely gone, to the credit of her children.

"Bonnie, hey, hey, I think you're having a bad dream." Jamie says, waking Bonnie up.

"What are you doing here?" Damon questions, seeing Bonnie walk towards the tomb, however, she doesn't show any signs of acknowledging Damon.

"Hey, Bonnie... What, are you sleepwalking or something? Bonnie?" Damon asks, looking confused.

Bonnie only turns around, lifting her hand towards Damon, inciting a splitting headache, making him fall to the ground and scream.

"No! Bonnie! No!" Damon screams, realizing what Bonnie is doing.

It would be in another moment Bonnie pulls out a knife, stabbing her palm, putting it to Alaric's mouth to force him to drink.

Alaric was an Original.

 ** _In case I don't post tomorrow..._**

 ** _A Happy Thanksgiving to all my US readers!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	24. Before Sunset (Part One)

No One's POV

The next day found the small town of Mystic Falls a somber affair for the Scooby gang, and the Originals continuing forward with their plans, Elijah still away as he talked with his contacts, Rebekah sufficiently trying to distract Caroline, and Finn, Kol, and Niklaus playing their various parts as they pushed forward in trying to bring Alexis back to them.

"What do you mean you're ditching my clean up committee?" Caroline asks with disbelief over the phone.

"Klaus called. He's leaving town for some reason. Needs me to run errands. I have to pick up a few things or something. I don't know for sure. But I have to do this." Tyler says.

That wasn't the case exactly, per say, but Niklaus just needed Tyler out of the way, busy in other words, so his plans didn't get interrupted, as they were prone to do when the Scooby gang was involved, so he was sending Tyler on a wild goose chase so to speak.

"Well, since when does sire bond equal errand boy?" Caroline asks with a huff.

"Since he realized you're not gonna dump me for him." Tyler guesses.

"Ugh, he's being petty." Caroline groans.

"And he still thinks I'm sired to him. It's fine, I'll keep up the act and it will all be over soon. I'm late, I gotta go. I love you." Tyler quickly says, hearing Niklaus come back in.

"I love you too." Caroline hangs up.

"Hello?" Caroline asks, hearing a noise behind her.

"Where's Matt?" Caroline asks, walking into the cafeteria to see Rebekah alone cleaning up.

"He bailed. Got called into work at the last minute." Rebekah shrugs.

"Are you kidding me? So, it's just us?" Caroline sighs.

"Yes, and you're late. Clean up committee started at eight o'clock." Rebekah says smugly.

"It's like 8:02." Caroline points out.

"Exactly. I managed to turn up on time and I didn't even get to attend the dance that _I_ organized." Rebekah emphasizes.

"I'm sorry about your mom. I mean I know you like, hated her and everything, but still... I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry about your teacher. He seemed like a nice guy." Rebekah returns the sentiment, actually softening slightly.

"Yeah. He was."

"I'm gonna get started on the gym."

Rebekah walks out into the hall, only to see Alaric flash around the corner.

"You're supposed to be dead." Rebekah states.

"I am!" Alaric snarks. "Now, where's the dagger!?"

Rebekah rushes at Alaric, only to be thrown against a locker, when Caroline flashes out of the cafeteria, Alaric and Caroline struggling for a moment, before together Rebekah and Caroline flash outside of the school.

However, once outside, Caroline fumbles for her keys, not fast enough, and Alaric snaps her neck, dragging an unconscious Caroline back into the school just as his flesh begins to smoke and burn, Rebekah watching him re-enter.

"Alaric Saltzman just tried to kill me." Rebekah announces, flouncing back into the Mikaelson mansion. Just like Alexis warned us about, she adds silently. Honestly, once her brothers managed to get Alexis back she would never doubt that woman _again_ , also, she would try to be friends with her, Rebekah promised this to herself as another thought.

"Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead." Niklaus says, turning to his sister.

"Well, he's not and he's a vampire thanks to mother's spell. And he's after the dagger. He's strong, Nik. Too strong."

"Where is he now?"

"He's stuck at the school without a daylight ring, but as soon as night falls he'll come after us. We need to leave now." Rebekah says.

"Fine. I'll collect Elena, we'll be on our way." Niklaus shrugs.

"Forget Elena! You don't need any more stupid hybrids!" Rebekah huffs, annoyed that her brother still wanted them.

"What I need is protection from Esther's continued assaults against us." Niklaus points out, never mind that it wasn't _actual_ the reason, he really wanted them to better protect his mate, even if she had the protection of himself and his brothers, she was so fragilely human, it terrified him she could get hurt.

"We'll protect each other, like we always have. Always and forever, Nik." Rebekah sighs.

"I'm not leaving without her." Niklaus shakes his head, adamant. "I'm sure Finn and Kol will understand."

"I'm leaving now. You can either walk out that door with me or you are on your own." Rebekah shakes her head.

"Fine. Trust your hybrids over your family. Let your spite be the death of you, see if I care." Rebekah huffs even louder, finally walking out, the argument half fake and half real, having been a part of their grand schemes just in case Tyler was listening, since they already knew about Alaric from what Alexis had told them briefly before she had been sent back home.

"Move it, sire boy!" Rebekah screams, harshly bumping past Tyler.

"What's her deal?" Tyler asks bewildered.

"Finish up here and with the errands. I have something I need to do." Niklaus orders, and with that flashes out of his mansion.

At the Gilbert house, Elena had already disappeared, successfully slipping by her two Salvatore bodyguards, Jeremy, the Salvatore brothers, and Bonnie still remaining when Kol and Niklaus arrive.

"What the hell do you want?" Jeremy demands.

"Now is that any way to treat a guest?" Niklaus smirks.

"What are you doing here, Klaus, Kol?" Stefan asks, coming up behind Jeremy, looking at Niklaus, then Kol with no small amount of trepidation and confusion at seeing the youngest Original brother, it was never good to see the youngest.

"Well, for starters, young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside." Niklaus smirks, leaning up against the door frame, unable to pass the door frame.

"Why don't you go up to your room?" Stefan suggests.

"Ah, now, now." Niklaus tsks, pausing Stefan and Damon, gaze zeroing in on Jeremy as he uses compulsion. "That _wasn't_ a suggestion. Jeremy, let Kol and I in."

"Come in, Klaus, Kol." Jeremy says, before Damon or Stefan could stop Jeremy from saying anything.

"Why thank you, Jeremy." Niklaus smirks.

"What?" Stefan gapes.

"Little background work." Niklaus hums, smirk broadening.

"That's right, Jer and I here are besties!" Kol grins, the words triggering said "background" work.

Damon growls at the youngest Original, moving as if to rush Kol.

"Ah- I wouldn't do that if I were you, Salvatore. Now, it may be two against two, but frankly… We're a whole _lot_ stronger." Niklaus warns, his grin shark like.

Damon only growls more, but pauses.

"What do you want, Klaus?" Stefan repeats. "Are you here for Elena? Because if so, we can't help you."

"Well, this is tempting, yes. Doppelganger. Hybrids… That can all come in due time. However, I'm in need of a little witch. Have any idea where we can find her?" Niklaus asks, already knowing the answer.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asks, finally walking into the living room where the Originals and Salvatores are, Jeremy having gone up to check on his sister.

"Ah, _there's_ the girl of the hour! Just who we were looking for!" Niklaus says, as if it wasn't obvious she was in the house based on smell alone.

"Elena's gone!" Jeremy announces, barreling down the stairs.

"Where is she?" Stefan asks, looking at Jeremy.

"I don't know, she was just here a few minutes ago." Jeremy worries.

"Where is she?" Damon repeats.

"She's not here." Stefan shakes his head having quickly looked up stairs.

"What do you mean she's not here? Where did she go?" Damon demands starring at his brother.

Stefan's cell rings in that moment, Alaric's name flashing on the screen.

"Yeah, so Elena's not here. Alaric has her and Caroline and he's gonna kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him with the dagger." Stefan says to Niklaus after the phone call ends.

"Now, I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death. And why would I do that exactly?" Niklaus comments.

"Don't you want to save Elena for your hybrids?" Stefan questions, confused at Niklaus' lack of care.

"And Caroline's there! Didn't you have a thing for her?" Damon adds in, pointing a finger at Niklaus. "Or what? You get turned down one too many times?"

"Damon, not really helpful." Stefan butts in, looking irritated.

"Mmm, no, and no." Niklaus hums, pointing at Stefan and then Damon, his focus now completely on getting back his mate.

He had played enough games the night before, he had at least dealt with his mother, laid ground work for leverage with the irritating Scooby gang, and now needed to reap the benefits of it all, the hunter he would have to deal with later.

"Wait what?" Stefan double takes.

"You heard me, Salvatore. _Exactly_ what I said. Now, let's take a stock of things here for a moment…" Niklaus growls, beginning to pace in the Gilbert living room. "You and your little _gang_ started this little petty _war_ against my family. And now, you have an Original Hunter after you. And you want me to put _myself_ in harm's way? _I don't think so_."

"So… Here's how it's going to _go_." Niklaus hisses, suddenly grabbing Damon and slamming him hard into the coffee table, it shattering on impact, while his hand grabs Damon's heart and twists painfully, Damon scrabbling against his grip, gasping and coughing. "The Bennett witch here is going to do a _little_ **spell** for Kol and I. And then… _Maybe_. We'll help you… Or, maybe we _won't_."

"Oh my god!" Bonnie chokes, scrambling back.

"Get my drift? We've been _far_ too lenient." Niklaus growls.

"Jere-" Stefan tries to get the youngest Gilbert to leave.

"Oh, Little Gilbert isn't leaving." Niklaus tsks.

"That's right, we're besties." Kol smirks, throwing his arms around Jeremy.

"Jer- Jeremy?" Bonnie asks, her voice shaking.

"What Bonnie? Kol _is_ my friend." Jeremy says, frowning at Bonnie. "Honestly more than any of you have been recently."

"See! _Besties!_ " Kol crows, looking maniacally gleeful.

"What did you do!?" Bonnie demands.

"Oh, nothing much. Shown him the light I'm afraid, and a little reprogramming. While you were too busy with dear _precious_ Elena. Poor Jeremy always gets ignored and forgotten. It's sad isn't?" Kol offers, slapping Jeremy good naturedly on the shoulder.

"Let him go!" Bonnie demands.

"Spell. _Then_ I'll consider making Kol let his new bestie go." Niklaus bargains, glaring forcefully at the Bennett witch.

"Okay, okay! Please! I'll do it! Just- just don't- I'll- what's the spell?" Bonnie cries.

Kol takes out the piece of paper that had the copy from Esther's book, shoving it at Bonnie.

"What _is_ this spell?" Bonnie asks, staring at it wide eyed. "How did- I'm going to have to- I'll need to talk to my mom. I'm not sure if… This takes a _lot_ of power."

"Get it done or it isn't just Jeremy you'll have to worry about. It's this _entire_ town. Oh, and if you haven't been counting. Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours. If we don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead, we'll be gone, and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves. So, time's _ticking_."


	25. Before Sunset (Part Two)

No One's POV

Alexis was having the craziest last several days, as if suddenly she had stepped into some world where everything was backwards or had gotten mixed up somehow.

Ever since her dream about being stuck in the Vampire Diaries' universe it was like her world was somehow on its' axis; starting with the fact that she no longer was a nanny, down to the fact it seemed like her parents were even acting weird, looking at her in moments like were half convinced she wasn't their daughter anymore, it was honestly really freaking her out, even her horses didn't seem to remember her, it kind of broke her heart.

Of course, on other days, everything was absolutely, completely mundane, and boringly normal, and Alexis clung onto that hope and normalcy like a barnacle to a ship, mostly convinced that she was losing her mind in some sort of early quarter life crisis.

She wasn't losing her mind of course, but Esther's spell was unstable, re-writing Alexis' very history, back lashing against the forces Esther had meddled wrongly with, and practically strangling against Alexis' life force, all unbeknownst to Alexis obviously.

Alexis was of two worlds, and now one was trying to shove her out.

Bonnie Bennett gathered the ingredients her mother told her she needed for the spell, and armed with the supplies she met the Mikaelson's outside their mansion, the brothers, now met with a returned Elijah and the three warlocks he has found.

"Miss Bennett." Elijah greets formally with a slight tilt of his head.

"Elijah." Bonnie greets tersely.

"These three warlocks are here to assist you. Niklaus said you would need help."

"Do you have the supplies?" Kol suddenly appears, looking agitated and anxious all that the same time, Jeremy right behind him.

Bonnie nearly jumps a foot in the air.

"Yes." Bonnie nods, looking fearfully at the youngest Mikaelson.

"We're not doing that spell." One of Elijah's warlocks says, the youngest, looking about 18.

"What do you mean-" Kol snarls.

"Kol." Elijah simply holds his hand up, blocking his youngest brother from charging the warlock.

"The spell your moth- the Original Witch did. It's unstable. It's dangerous." The youngest warlock explains, looking nervous. "The intent was- it was ill-intended."

" _Dangerous_." Kol growls, voice flat.

"Yes. The girl you're retrieving… The spell, it could quite literally re-write her entire history. Her universe could erase her." The warlock explains.

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Kol nearly explodes. " _Get her back!_ _ **Now!**_ "

"You'll have to excuse, Kol. He's a bit… _Obsessive_ …" Niklaus says, walking out of the mansion, Finn following, looking somber and anxious as he had the past two days.

"Shut up, Nik!" Kol growls, pacing around like a caged animal.

"So… Do I need these things?" Bonnie asks, pointing to the things in her bag.

"Perhaps some of it." The oldest of the three warlocks, Mathias, says. "Let's take a look. Elijah says you are quite formidable, Miss Bennett."

"Yes, yes. Let's get on with it!" Kol hisses impatiently, waving his hand around, simply wanting to move on so he could get his mate back to him, especially considering things he had just learned. Perhaps he should have looked at the spell himself, considering that he used to be a warlock, but it had long been since he himself had practiced magic, and he hadn't looked at his mother's grimoire, and that had been his mistake.

"We can begin." The oldest warlock announces.

The warlocks, with Bonnie included, now form a loose circle together holding hands, and unlike with Esther, a light wind breezes blows through, almost playful in feeling as it passes, brushing through Bonnie's long hair and ruffling the short strands of the Mikaelson, Jeremy, and the three warlocks.

Then…

"Are you _kidding_ me right now?" Alexis' voice asks out loud, as she looks around, shivering almost immediately as the winter chill of outside hits her through her fuzzy penguin pj's.

" _ANGEL!_ " Kol screams, his inner beast practically inconsolable as he barrels into his mate.

"Wha- _fuck!_ _Damnit_ , **_Kol!_** _Jesus!_ " Alexis curses, suddenly being slammed into and nearly knocked over by a freight train of an Original vampire.

"Well… I guess I can't say I'm dreaming this time…" Alexis mutters lightly (she had been sitting at her desk and doing school this time), practically being smashed to Kol's chest, Kol smothering her into a suffocating hug.

"Kol… Let the girl breathe. _Honestly_." Niklaus sighs, rolling his eyes and tapping his foot impatiently, wanting to greet his mate as well.

Kol only bares his teeth at his brother, snapping his fangs, and holding Alexis tighter to himself, shielding her from view.

"Kol. It's okay." Alexis says softly, hand reaching out to place it on his chest. "Calm down. But I would like to breathe."

"Sorry, angel." Kol mutters, relaxing his hold instantaneously, muscles relaxing under her touch.

"It's alright. I'm a little cold." Alexis smiles at Kol.

Almost on cue, Niklaus is by Alexis' side offering a coat, bundling her into it, having expected his mate not to be dressed for the weather outside.

"So, not a dream… How long have I been gone then?" Alexis wonders, gaze looking around at the Mikaelsons.

"Too long." Kol grumbles, sticking close to Alexis, well within touching range.

"Not an answer, Kol. And thank you for the coat, Nik."

"You're welcome, love." Niklaus smiles, now bringing his mate into his arms, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Almost two days." Elijah answers his mate, now appearing by her side along with Finn.

"Only?" Alexis says, looking surprised, then looking back at the Mikaelsons as they stand in front of her in an arc, evaluating their faces; they looked like they had handled the separation badly, to put it kindly, they looked _exhausted_ , as if any ounce of life, energy, or joy had been taken from them. "It's been almost five for me."

"Well, you're not leaving again." Kol announces, immediately stepping closer to her.

"Kol…" Alexis says softly, her gaze looking pained.

" _NO!_ " Kol bursts out angrily with a hiss. "You can't- you aren't _leaving_ us again! _I WON'T LET YOU!_ And I won't risk it!"

"What my brother is attempting to say is…" Elijah quickly intervenes. "The spell Esther used was dangerous, unstable. To leave you there would very well risk your life now, Elskan. While we certainly do not wish to make you unhappy, we also do not wish to put you in jeopardy."

"I- I can't go back? _Ever?_ " Alexis asks, looking shattered.

"If- if we may?" The oldest warlock asks, looking hesitant to intrude.

"Go ahead Mathias." Elijah nods.

"We- we could send you back…" Mathias offers, Kol snarling at the offer, his expression nearly crazed. "Briefly. If- if you wanted to retrieve a few things, or say- say goodbye to your home... It's likely once you return things would be changing again… Slowly perhaps, but…"

"I've felt it… Things have been, off. I- I suppose that's probably the spell… Isn't it? Trying to- to get rid of me or something in that world…" Alexis says sadly, looking disheartened. "My- my parents aren't going to remember me after a while, are they?"

"Perhaps not, Miss Alexis." Mathias answers, looking sincerely sorry.

"But I could go back? Now, correct? And things would be fine. As they are normally? Just for a while?" Alexis asks hopefully, Kol snarling in response to her questioning, his inner vampire completely irrational at the thought of his mate separating from his side again, even if it was only temporarily.

"Yes. Just for a while." Mathias answers.

"Would you like that, Elskan?" Elijah asks gently, capturing his mate's attention, touching Alexis' cheek to turn her face towards him.

"Yes. _Please_." Alexis nods.

"Anything." Elijah answers, bending his head down so his forehead touches hers.

"Thank you, 'Lijah." Alexis offers back, gaze reflecting back at Elijah everything she couldn't say in that moment because she didn't have the words, knowing full well that despite Finn being the eldest Mikaelson, Elijah had been and would probably always act as the patriarch of the family, holding his siblings together in times of crisis and guiding them.

"Anything, Elskan." Elijah repeats, gaze softening.

"Woah, if you're going back, then I'm going with you." Kol butts in with objection.

"Is that possible?" Elijah questions.

"Possible… Yes. Difficult. Very. We would need to channel more power. Kol is an Original. And Miss Alexis would need to be bound to all four of you." Mathias answers.

"Well, you're not going back if I don't go with you." Kol retorts stubbornly.

" _Kol_." Elijah says disapprovingly. "You cannot prevent Alexis from returning."

"Wanna _bet!?_ " Kol growls.

"You would do that to Alexis?" Elijah challenges his youngest brother.

"Ye- _no_." Kol deflates, looking immediately chagrined, like a puppy that had gotten in trouble.

"Kol, if you want to go back with me, you can." Alexis offers softly. "What do you need to do to bind me to them? Without hidden loopholes? That I'm sure the Bennett witch would use to extort? And is it a temporary or permanent thing?"

" _Hey!_ I wouldn't-" Bonnie protests.

"Oh, and you're saying if it _wouldn't_ serve to save Elena _or_ kill Niklaus you wouldn't use me against them? Pull the other leg, Bennett witch. _Please_." Alexis snorts sarcastically.

Alexis' sass makes Niklaus and Kol snort, barely covering up their laughter at Bonnie's sour look, as if she had sucked on a particularly sour lemon.

"We serve to balance life and death. You are balance. We would not dishonor that. It would do great shame to our family line." Mathias says.

"And no doubt Elijah will kill your entire family." Alexis mutters under her breathe, giving Elijah a side look.

"To bind you to them you must be linked by blood, to all of them. Then I must have a drop of your blood to locate you while you are gone, as well as Kol's. It is a temporary spell. Only until the blood from each other's system is cleared." Mathias answers Alexis' questions.

"Alright… So simple enough." Alexis shrugs. "Who's up first?"

"Are you sure about this?" Finn asks, looking worried.

"I'm sure, Finn. This is a temporary bind. And I get that this- might be, actually, probably _is_ a big deal. As in, the blood thing. Even if the spell is a temporary thing. But you know that I trust you, all of you. If you want, we can all talk about it later." Alexis offers. "I really want to go back. I _need_ to do this."

"As long as you are sure." Finn nods, running a light hand down Alexis' face before picking up her hand and placing a kiss to her palm.

"I'm sure." Alexis nods, touching Finn's cheek.

Finn only nods, tilting into his mate's touch.

"Very well, my love." Finn simply replies.

Bonnie was confused, to say the least.

The dynamics of the Mikaelson family had shifted beyond what she could have ever imagined, and with the appearance of the new girl Alexis, things had definitely changed in ways she would have never thought or understood.

She had hypothesized certain conclusions of course, that perhaps they were retrieving a lover of one of the Mikaelson's: Kol was the first guess, being that he was the most obsessive and outspoken, his rage even more explosive, his reaction certainly confirmed certain suspicions, but then there was Elijah, who spoke with such care, endearments, which he had never spoken to anyone else, that alone was an oddity, however, Finn came out of nowhere with his affection, speaking to Alexis with such tenderness it shocked Bonnie, his actions revolving around her like a planet around a sun, even Klaus gave her a similar difference as a King would a Queen, his sudden hardness almost seemed soft.

But with all of them, Bonnie couldn't be for certain which was correct, if any. They were certainly all quite taken with this new girl, under an odd spell almost. The Salvatores had once thought Alexis was compelled, but with everything Bonnie was observing it certainly was proving that that _wasn't_ the case.

No, Alexis being here did _not_ bode well for her or her friends as one that so clearly allied herself with the Originals.

" _Wait!_ Before… Before I go back." Alexis nearly shouts, pausing and thinking for a moment. "Nik, do you- is Alaric the Original Hunter yet?"

"Yes." Niklaus answers, eyebrow raised, wondering exactly where his mate was going with things.

"Do you have the daggers?" Alexis continues.

"Yes." Niklaus continues to answer Alexis.

"Okay. I can… That would work." Alexis nods to herself.

"Nik… Do you trust me?" Alexis asks seriously, walking up to Niklaus closely, and peering up at him, hand placed against his chest.

"Of course I do, love." Niklaus answers immediately. "What kind of question is that?"

"Nik, you have to be sure, you have to know without a doubt. _Do you trust me?_ " Alexis repeats, staring at Niklaus straight in the eyes.

"Yes. I do, Alexis. You have to know I do. _With everything_. **_All my heart_**." Niklaus answers, voice low and serious, catching Alexis suddenly serious tone, perhaps for the first time in his entire centuries of living earnestly putting his entire faith and trust in one being.

"Then retrieve the daggers for me, please." Alexis asks, still staring at Niklaus in the eyes.

It takes barely a heartbeat and Niklaus is gone, flashing back into the house to retrieve the daggers for his mate.

"What are you doing, angel? Not that I don't trust you!" Kol hastily replies, coming over to catching Alexis around her waist.

"I'm taking the daggers to my world and leaving them there." Alexis shrugs.

" _What!?_ You _can't_ do that!" Bonnie bursts out angrily. "We need one of those!"

"Oh, but I think I can." Alexis glares back. "And _why_ exactly do you need one? Just so you can try and kill one of the Mikaelsons? Yeah, _don't_ think so Bennett witch. You're messing with things you don't understand. So don't test me."

Bonnie just screeches and glares, Kol growling back protectively, bundling his mate into his arms further.

"One of the daggers can't be destroyed thanks to Original Bitch. And you can't carry it around forever. What if it gets lost? That's _ridiculous_. My world… No vampires there, ergo daggers are useless. So, leave them there… No threat to your family." Alexis explains simply as Niklaus deposits the daggers in front of her. "It's quite simple."

"Angel, you're a genius!" Kol exclaims gleefully, kissing Alexis' cheek.

"Not really, but thank you anyways, Kol." Alexis smiles back.

"What about Alaric!?" Bonnie protests.

"The Mikaelsons **_trust_ **me. _Which_ is more than I can say for _you_ , witch." Alexis just retorts with an eye roll. "We'll deal with the Original Hunter 2.0 when the time comes. Or, you know, leave him to you Scooby gang. You always manage to get yourself out of your own messes, don't you?" That is said in an overly serene, innocent tone.

"The spell is ready." Mathias offers, intruding on the little showdown between Alexis and the Bennett witch.

"Be safe. We'll see you soon, Alexis."


	26. Before Sunset (Part Three)

No One's POV

"So, this is where you live, angel?" Kol immediately blabbers out upon appearing in his mate's house, looking like an over eager puppy who's about to flash off and about to start exploring Alexis' house any moment.

"Why I thought this was a good idea is _beyond_ me." Alexis mutters to herself with an eye roll.

"Oh no, Kol. I don't think so, _mister_. Get back here!" Alexis catches Kol by the back of the shirt, dragging him the other direction just as Kol is about to walk off the other way.

" _Hey!_ " Kol protests in vain, however, allows his mate to drag him the other way anyways.

"Nope. This was _your_ idea. Come on. You wanted to come. So you're helping me. I'll give you a tour later. Besides, we- we don't have much time… And we have to get rid of these daggers." Alexis says towing Kol down the hall towards her bedroom, voice trailing off slightly.

"I'm sorry, angel." Kol apologizes, catching his mate around the waist and nuzzling against her neck, breathe tickling her gently, noticing his mate's tone trail off into a somber tone.

"I know you are, Kol. It's not your fault. You don't need to apologize." Alexis replies softly. "Besides I have you, you and your brothers."

" _Always_." Kol promises, grip tightening around his mate and he drags his teeth along Alexis' neck lightly.

" _Kol!_ " Alexis nearly shrieks in surprise.

Kol only grins mischievously, nose pressing against his mate's jawline as he breathes in her scent.

"Sorry, angel."

"No you're not. You're a _brat_." Alexis rolls her eyes fondly, tipping her head slightly for Kol.

In response, Kol only nuzzles Alexis again, this time gentler in apology.

"I'm still sorry… I'm sorry that you are sad. I don't want you sad, unhappy. I'm not apologizing for wanting to have you with me. I can't. I've missed you." Kol admits.

"Like I said, I have you. And your brothers. I'm not saying it won't be- _hard_. It will be- an adjustment… To say the least. But, I'll be okay, Kol." Alexis says, hands dropping to Kol's that lie around her waist.

" _Always_." Kol promises again.

"Okay, now come on. We have things to do." Alexis drags Kol the short distance down the hall towards her room.

The remaining Mikaelson brothers were pacing in the vacant backyard their mate and youngest brother had just vanished from, their inner vampire furious at the absence of their mate and very anxious to have her back by their side once more, like tightly wound live wires, ready to be ignited at any moment.

"Three hours until sunset." Bonnie worries, looking her phone, Jeremy standing next to her, more worried for Kol than Bonnie, but Bonnie had practically accosted his arm so he really didn't have a choice.

" _Don't you think I know that!?_ " Niklaus snarls, his inner animal more than a little on edge.

Bonnie shrinks back against Jeremy, Jeremy barely flinching at the rage shown from the Original Hybrid.

" _What is taking so long!?_ " Niklaus rages, picking up a stick and throwing it across his yard, it practically knocking over a young tree from the force and strength.

"The worlds run on different times. I'm sure everything is well." Mathias answers calmly.

Niklaus just growls again, agitated before stalking away a short distance and pacing more, Finn looking deeply worried while Elijah just tries to hold it all together outwardly.

In another light breeze of wind, Kol and Alexis appear, this time, Kol holding bags, Alexis holding a large cat carrier, two cats meowing furiously and a dog leash with a backpack on her shoulders.

"Is that a dog?" Are the first words out of Niklaus' mouth.

"No, it's a horse." Alexis sasses, giving Niklaus a deadpan look.

Niklaus just stares while Alexis giggles at her mate's incredulous look.

"What!? I couldn't leave my baby. Look at her cute face! Come on, you wouldn't make me get rid of Sienna would you?" Alexis says, her eyes widening into a look that tugs at Niklaus' heart.

"No, no. Of course not, love." Niklaus waves off, looking pointedly at the dog and then Alexis, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose unable to deny his mate a thing.

"Come, Astin. Let us get you settled." Elijah guides his mate inside the Mikaelson mansion, taking the carrier from his mate's grip while Finn scoops Alexis into his arms.

"Are you tired?" Elijah continues to ask.

"A little." Alexis agrees, settling against Finn's chest.

"Then you should rest." Finn immediately orders, hand cupping Alexis' head and tucking it to his chest.

"Hey! Wait- what about Elena- Alaric!" Bonnie protests, jogging after the Mikaelsons.

Finn growls lightly, pulling Alexis to him tighter, arms tightening around his mate.

"I did the spell for you! You said you'd help!" Bonnie continues.

"I believe, I said I _may_ help." Niklaus corrects, looking smugly superior, pausing from following his mate and brothers. "And frankly, I don't feel like doing so."

"What- what about Jeremy?" Bonnie trails off.

"What about him?" Niklaus muses.

"Won't you at least- least let him go?" Bonnie pleads.

"Jeremy… Do you feel- feel that we're keeping you? Harming you?" Niklaus asks lightly.

"No…" Jeremy frowns at the question, looking confused.

"Well then… There you have it, Bonnie Bennett. I don't see why I need to do anything. Much less make my brother lose his only friend." Niklaus shrugs.

" _You've compelled him!_ " Bonnie bursts out angrily.

"Maybe. A means to an end. But you've also been terrible friends. So I can't say my brother will be worse. Now… I've got better things to be doing than arguing with the likes of you. So… Run along little witch." Niklaus says, quickly losing his patience and making a shooing motion, his expression growing cross. "Last warning."

Bonnie looks shattered, and possibly annoyed, but Niklaus can't be bothered by that, not when his mate was back, and in the arms of his eldest brother, so Niklaus simply flashes back into the house, Kol just coming down from the upstairs.

"Where is she?" Niklaus asks.

"Upstairs. Finn's lying her down." Kol shrugs, flopping down on a couch.

"Thank you, Kol. I don't say it enough, I'm sure. But thank you, for all your help. And watching out for her in her universe." Niklaus comments seriously.

"She's our mate, Nik. You know I'd do anything for her. And I know you would too. But you're welcome." Kol shrugs, giving his brother a nod.

Niklaus only nods back before disappearing upstairs to find his mate lying down in her own bedroom, nearly asleep already.

"Alexis, love?" Niklaus whispers.

"Nik?" Alexis hums.

"May I come in?"

"Hmm." Alexis offers, shuffling slightly and patting sleepily to her bed.

"I've missed you, love." Niklaus whispers, resting behind his mate, body warm against Alexis.

"Well, I'm here now, Nik." Alexis replies sleepily, curling closer to Niklaus, his arm curling around her.

"That you are, darling." Niklaus sighs, lips pressing against her cheek.

"I heard what you said to Bonnie…" Alexis notes. "You know you… You need to deal with the Original Hunter… I told you… Remember?"

"Why don't you tell us when you wake up, love?" Niklaus sooths, lips pressing another kiss, this time to Alexis' temple.

"Mmmkay." Alexis simply replies before dozing off, Niklaus flashing out of her room to allow her to rest a moment later.

 _ **Fluff... Fluff everywhere. *gestures to horizon***_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	27. Before Sunset (Part Four)

No One's POV

The Mikaelsons were all downstairs when Alexis walked down, Alexis now freshly showered and dressed in a new set of fuzzy pj's, looking more awake and alert than before, her usual bright disposition surrounding her as she bounces into the living room.

"Did you rest well, Elskan?" Elijah asks, turning towards his mate.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for asking, 'Lijah." Alexis smiles, walking towards Elijah on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" Kol asks, immediately flashing in front of his mate, nearly startling Alexis.

"A little, Kol."

"I'll make you something." Kol immediately flashing into the kitchen before Alexis can blink or tell him something different.

Rebekah blinks once before snorting back a small laugh.

"Wow. You've got my brothers trained already." Rebekah comments. "You need to teach me, Alexis."

"I heard that, Bekah!" Kol growls, head popping back out of the kitchen to glare at his sister.

Rebekah only spits out her tongue in retaliation, and Kol lobbing a spoon at his sister's head before disappearing back into the kitchen.

" _Children_." Alexis mutters, rolling her eyes as she settles between Elijah and Finn on the couch, feet curled underneath her, both pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"So, Original Hunter 2.0." Alexis brings up, further settling herself between the two eldest Originals.

Finn simply growls lightly, nose pressing into his mate's hair to nuzzle her and arm clutching at her own arm.

"Hey, easy there Finn, I _need_ this arm." Alexis tries to shake Finn's hand off a little, making him loosen it slightly only to grip her hand instead, bringing it to his lips to kiss.

"By the lack of daggers, I would assume there is a way to get rid of the Hunter?" Elijah asks, his own arm shifting around Alexis, though a lot more subtle than Finn.

"Yes. But…" Alexis hesitates. "You won't like it, Nik."

Niklaus tilts his head towards his mate, though his attention was already on her, his interest was more peaked.

"I- I guess I should start at the beginning… There isn't any other way… In the show, I mean, in my world. You take down Alaric, or- you try to. But in doing so… The stupid Scooby gang manages to get to you. They trick you or something, and they desiccate you instead. It's a spell. You link yourself to them. It's the only way the Bennett witch gets enough power, otherwise she doesn't have enough power to overpower you…" Alexis starts to explain.

"Why would I ever-" Niklaus start to ask, looking outraged.

"Elena. You want to save her, you know, for your hybrids. And Caroline. You want to save her. You like her. So… You do it. The Salvatores play off that." Alexis explains, looking awkward, eyes looking away from Niklaus.

"I don't want her, love. You are my mate. You know this, don't you? It will never be anyone else but you, sweetheart. _Never_. And if I have to spend the rest of my eternity proving that I will. Starting with this. _Nothing_ , not my hybrids, and especially not that blonde Caroline, is more important that you." Niklaus says, flashing in front of Alexis, gripping his mate's chin in a gentle, but firm hold, forcing Alexis to look at him.

"I know, Nik. It's just- weird. I- I mean… Sudden- an adjustment. A lot to take in." Alexis tries to explain, getting frustrated, it showing clearly in her expression, but also a hidden insecurity and hesitancy in her eyes as well.

"I'm sure it is, love. And you have as much time as you need. But it's only _you_. _Always and forever._ **_With all my heart._** " Niklaus promises, reaching up to brush his fingers along her cheek before pressing a kiss to her temple.

Alexis simply smiles, touching Niklaus' hand that lies on her cheek, gripping it for a moment before letting it go.

"Okay, so you link with them, to get, I don't know… Extra strength? To take on Alaric. Which is dumb. We've established that." Alexis continues to explain, making the Originals chuckle lightly at Alexis' snark.

"But you find out, which is why you don't need the daggers… Alaric is tied to a human life… Specifically Elena's life. He only needs a human life span to try and kill you. You know, Original Bitch didn't want to have the "curse" of a vampirism on this earth forever. So that's her fail safe." Alexis points out.

"This is- where you- you might not like things, Nik." Alexis hesitates. "In my world you do figure this out and try and drain Elena of blood, which admittedly works for a bit, that is until Tyler gets in the way. By the way, he's not actually sired to you. He's faking it."

"Wait- what!? How is that poss-" Niklaus interrupts.

"We can deal with that later. Anyways, that leads to you being desiccated when you try to kill Tyler for betraying you. So… Options. You want hybrids, take some of Elena's blood, which weakens Alaric. Woo, great plan. Then, turn Elena into a vampire, boom, dead Alaric. Which actually happens. The turning Elena into a vampire thing I mean, just, later in my world. Which, spoiler, Scooby gang kills you Nik. You're not dead, but your family doesn't know that. Rebekah gets payback for, well lots of things and kills Elena. Except, well Elena had vampire blood in her and boom, she's a vampire." Alexis rattles off.

"What…" Kol just blanks, walking back into the living room with his mate's food.

"Seriously, what the _hell_ is wrong with this town and the Scooby gang? Are they- just what is _wrong_ with them?" Kol growls, offering the food to his mate.

"I don't know… Many things?" Alexis shrugs, taking the bowl of soup and coco from Kol. "And thank you Kol."

Kol grins, flopping down on the ground in front of the couch, leaning against Alexis' legs.

"I- I'm still processing…" Niklaus blinks, looking a bit dumb founded.

Alexis just giggles at Niklaus.

"Like I told you… It's about time you show this town just who their messing with. As **_Originals_**. As the **_Mikaelson_**. Always and forever." Alexis reminds.

Finn simply growls lightly, nuzzling into his mate's hair again, but Alexis feels Finn drag his teeth against her jawline lightly, nipping lightly ever once in a while.

"Finn, I'm eating!" Alexis protests, poking Finn in the side to no avail.

" _Men_." Rebekah mutters, picking up a throw pillow to lob at her brother. "Finn, stop mauling your mate."

Finn glares at his sister.

"Thank you, Rebekah." Alexis chirps, smiling at Rebekah.

"Anytime. And I do mean, _anytime_." Rebekah grins back.

"So… My plan…" Alexis hedges, looking at Niklaus apprehensively.

"It's a lovely idea, darling." Niklaus comments, now seemingly coming to terms with his supposedly future death and the seriously crazy schemes and obsession of the Scooby gang to hunt his family down.

"I- _I'm sorry_. Who are you and what have you done with Niklaus, the Original Hybrid _obsessed_ with making hybrids?" Alexis snarks, staring at Niklaus like he's possibly lost his mind.

Niklaus now looks at his mate amused.

"Hybrids are nice, important maybe. But not my sole mission anymore, Alexis." Niklaus shrugs. "I would prefer them to protect you. But if it is between protecting you from the Hunter or doing without the doppelganger, there's no debate."

Alexis' expression softens.

"Oh."

"Do you understand?" Niklaus asks.

Alexis only nods, wondering how one actually responds to declarations such as that. Probably not with a nod, but she was too speechless to do anything else.

"Okay, so we have a reasonable plan to kill Alaric. And frankly, I'm all for messing with that horrendous photocopy of Tatia. That annoying doppelganger 3.0. But how exactly do we fight the Hunter? I mean, there's still daylight left. So Alaric is still stuck in school. That helps. But he's strong. Perhaps too strong. I fought him earlier. I would know." Rebekah points out, looking reasonably concerned.

"He wants the dagger, right? Well, I mean, assuming that the Scooby gang doesn't do something _momentously_ idiotic that will kill _everyone_ , since Bonnie was here and knows I took the daggers with me… We can assume he'll come after you once dark comes. So let him. He'll track you here. But he can't get in. Not unless I invite him. Keep Elena in here and drain her of blood and do the transition in here. Or at least kill her in here… Wow, I never thought I'd advocate for that… Anyways, of needed you all are strong enough to at least hold him off, if you work together." Alexis plans.

"Sounds good enough for me!" Kol nods looking almost eager to get out and fight.

"But _you_ will be here, Elskan." Elijah worries, the Mikaelson brothers now all looking worried.

"You'll protect me." Alexis says assured.

Elijah still looks worried, his hand raising to brush against his mate's face.

"You are _all_ more than formidable enough. I'll be safe. You won't let anything happen to me. I'll stay in my room." Alexis calms.

"I do not like it." Elijah worries.

"I'll be okay." Alexis assures again.

"You stay in your room." Elijah orders.

"Scout's honor." Alexis promises.


	28. Before Sunset (Part Five)

No One's POV

Bonnie left the Mikaelson mansion as fast as she could, driving straight to the Salvatore mansion, the sun quickly setting on the horizon, leaving little time to save Elena or Caroline.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asks, opening the door.

"Stefan!" Bonnie cries, barely holding back tears.

"What- what's wrong? What happened? Where's Klaus?" Stefan asks.

"I- I did the spell… And- and he- he wouldn't help. I- I don't know… That- that girl is back!" Bonnie blunders out, shaking her head and nearly trembling.

"Wait, what? Calm down, Bonnie. Come in, tell us what happened." Stefan urges, looking concerned as he ushers Bonnie inside the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon now appearing behind his younger brother.

"The spell. It- it opens a- I don't know. E- Elijah brought with him other warlocks. It was a spell I couldn't do. Either- either way. That girl, she's not- not from our world, or something…" Bonnie explains.

"Our world?" Damon asks, gaze growing sharper.

Bonnie nods, settling down on the couch with a blanket draped around her now.

"That's- that's- _what_ are the Originals _doing?_ " Damon asks, looking startled.

"I- I don't _know!_ " Bonnie cries.

"Okay, okay. We- we'll deal with that later. What else?" Stefan tries to calm the Bennett witch and focus her.

"She- she's not compelled."

"You know this for sure?" Damon probes.

"Yes. The Originals, the- the way they act around her. Klaus gave her the daggers. They're _gone_." Bonnie emphasizes.

" _Gone_. What do you **mean** _gone!?_ " Damon hisses, now beginning to pace.

"She- she took them to her world! They're _gone_. She- she said that it was ridiculous to have the Mikaelsons carry a weapon around that could kill them. So- so she took them away. And Klaus- he just _let_ her. He said he _trusted_ her. With all his heart. I- I don't understand." Bonnie looks confused and perhaps distraught.

Damon and Stefan are silent at this revelation, stunned that Klaus, notorious for not even trusting his _siblings_ , would allow this.

"And- and after, when she was back, Klaus refused to help us! It- it's like he doesn't care anymore! I mean, he's selfish and cruel, but this- this is something else! He won't make Kol let Jeremy go! And- and this is bad!" Bonnie begins to cry now, sniffling.

"Okay, okay. We- we'll figure something out, Bonnie. We will, okay? We'll rescue Elena and Caroline." Stefan sooths, awkwardly hugging Bonnie trying to comfort her, while he was good with Elena, he wasn't really close with Bonnie.

In another moment a whoosh of wind breezed through the Salvatore Boarding House, Rebekah and Elijah appearing.

"What do you want?" Damon asks, glaring at the two Originals. "Don't you have some other people to bother? Or wreak havoc on? Haven't you done enough?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just making sure you two _idiots_ don't screw things up for us." Rebekah snarks, looking down at a nail bored before suddenly rushing at Damon, hand punching through his stomach.

"So _don't_." Rebekah growls, eye dark.

"Is- is that a threat?" Damon manages to gasp out from the sudden pain radiating out of his body.

"Not exactly." Rebekah grins, mimicking a look as mischievous as her brother Kol, and then with a twist of her wrist relieving Damon of a few nonessential organs before snapping his neck.

"Honestly, sister. You and Kol. You make such a pair sometimes." Elijah sighs, breaking off a leg of the coffee table and stabbing it through Stefan's side just as Stefan attempts to rush him before snapping the youngest Salvatore's neck.

"You're the one to talk right now." Rebekah simply gives her older brother a look.

"Why- why are you doing this!?" Bonnie shakes, starring wide and teary eyed at the two Originals.

"They will wake in a few hours." Elijah simply answers, barely glancing at the two temporarily dead Salvatores, Elijah and Rebekah gone in another moment, returning to the Mikaelson mansion to wait for Alaric while the rest of their siblings carried out their various parts of the plan that had been carefully crafted only a short hour or so prior.

At Mystic Falls High School, Finn and Kol laid in wait, watching from the nearby bushes for movement within the school, the sun just now dipping below the horizon.

"Ugh, why did we get the short end of this plan? I don't _want_ to rescue the _stupid_ doppelganger. It'd be more fun to kill her." Kol complains, checking his phone.

"Kol. As our mate would say… _Shut up_." Finn deadpans, heaving a sigh, now completely understanding why Elijah wore a suffering look most of the time while dealing with their siblings.

Kol gives a small indignant sound of protest, Finn suddenly glaring and pointing, gesturing to the school.

Alaric now moved, shifting in front of the window, as if now testing his resistance to the now mostly disappearing sun.

"Time to go get us a doppelganger… And hunt us a Hunter!" Kol whispers gleefully, seemingly awfully too eager for this.

Finn barely manages to hold back a sigh of exasperation, flashing after his youngest brother, both inside the school within moments.

"Sorry I'm late for class, Mr. Saltzman. Got lost. You know how it is!" Kol barges into the classroom a maniac grin on his face and a wooden bat in his hand.

Alaric is startled, Kol charging, swinging with precision and enthusiastic glee, the bat slamming through Alaric's shoulder, not that it slowed the Original Hunter down much.

"Huh, she wasn't kidding…" Kol manages to say, flashing back out of the school, already moving towards the Mikaelson mansion, the first part of the diversion set.

"Hello, Miss Elena. Miss Caroline." Finn now flashes in, his face even toned and serious as usual.

" _Finn_." Elena steps back fearfully, not knowing what to expect from the eldest Original, she had after all, tried to murder him along with Matt and Stefan.

"Go home, Miss Caroline. And do not leave your house tonight." Finn compels Caroline, easily ripping through the bonds that held the baby vampire, before picking up Elena and speeding off back to the Mikaelson mansion as well.

Back at the Mikaelson mansion, Alexis paced anxiously in the confines of her bedroom, waiting for the four other Mikaelsons to return.

"Why don't you come lie down, love?" Niklaus tries to coax, arm lifting from his side to try and get her to come and lie beside him as he lounged on his mate's bed.

"I don't think I can. I'm too worried." Alexis says, wringing her hands together and biting her lip.

"Come now, darling. My siblings are a bit harder to kill. And you took the daggers to your world. They're gone." Niklaus tries to assure her.

"I know. I know. But-" Alexis worries.

"But nothing. Now, come here." Niklaus cuts off, wiggling his fingers again.

"Fine." Alexis concedes, shoulders dropping as she finally stops pacing and jumps on the bed to crawl next to Niklaus.

"There, isn't that better, love?"

"A little." Alexis smiles, snuggling into Niklaus' chest, head resting over Niklaus' heart.

"Don't worry, love. Everything will be fine. We're more worried about you." Niklaus drops a kiss to his mate's crown.

"Which is why you're here." Alexis pipes in.

"Original Hybrid at your service, my little mate." Niklaus offers, nosing against her.

"I'll be fine."

"See? You worry about us, we worry about you. We tell you we're fine, you tell us you're fine. An endless circle, an endless debate. So, do you see the issue?" Niklaus points out, tickling his mate lightly in the side.

"Umm… You're over protective?" Alexis laughs, wiggling away from Niklaus.

" _No_." Niklaus growls playfully, nipping at Alexis' neck. "Someone here… Is _lying_. And it _isn't_ us. The last time you said you were fine, you were **_taken_** from us."

"Yeah, but- but that was hardly _my_ fault!" Alexis objects, sputtering lightly.

"No, but it **_is_** proof you need protection."

Alexis only pouts slightly, huffing at Niklaus' logic.

"Hello, Elskan. Niklaus." Elijah breezes into Alexis' room.

"Lijah! Nik's being mean!" Alexis perks up, face turning up to Elijah.

"Mean?" Elijah raises an eyebrow.

"Yes! He's telling me I need _protection_. Like I'm some delicate, little, wilting flower or some damsel in distress!" Alexis moans dramatically, attempting to wiggle away from Niklaus' grip.

"I see, Astin." Elijah now looks amused, moving to lie on the other side of his mate.

" _Noooo!_ " Alexis moans even more dramatically, throwing herself across both Elijah and Niklaus. "I don't believe it! Not you too, 'Lijah!"

"Indeed, Elskan." Elijah chuckles at his mate's playfulness, his fingers trailing across her forearm as he presses a kiss to her crown. "You are precious to us."

"Fine." Alexis sighs, curling between the two Originals.

"God, you two are sappier than romantic comedy movies. I'm not sure whether to be horrified or to throw up. It's disgusting. What did you _do_ to them, Alexis?" Rebekah asks, head poking into Alexis' room, her face scrunching up as if not even recognizing her brothers.

Alexis simply erupts into laughter, Niklaus glaring at his sister, lobbing a pillow at her face.

"No one asked you, Bekah." Niklaus growls.

"Fine. Well, doppelganger 3.0 is here." Rebekah offers, dodging the offending pillow.

"Which means Kol should be here soon from his little cat and mouse game." Alexis points out.

"Yes, he should be." Niklaus rises from his place next to Alexis, checking his phone.

"Be safe." Alexis whispers, looking worried again.

"Do not worry, Elskan." Elijah hushes, leaning down to press a kiss to her temple as he rises. "Everything will go as planned."

In a blink the three Mikaelson siblings were gone, leaving Alexis alone upstairs in her room as they met Finn downstairs with Elena who is now tied down to a chair.

"Klaus, what- what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just going to drain you of most of your blood…" Niklaus shrugs.

"What about your hybrids? You'll need more than this to create your army." Elena tries to struggle.

"These last few liters will have to suffice. You see, by attempting to kill us, my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I. I don't need hybrids. I have my family. And something more." Niklaus paces, Elijah and Rebekah behind him, Finn upstairs saying hello to Alexis while waiting for Kol to arrive.

"If you believe that, then why take my blood at all? You want a backup family. You know that your siblings will never trust you again." Elena tries to take a dig at Niklaus.

"Alaric is here." Finn announces, flashing down from upstairs.

"Brothers? Sister?" Niklaus tilts his head.

"We will distract the Hunter." Elijah nods, and with a brush of wind the remaining Mikaelsons are gone from the mansion.

"You know… Niklaus drags out, ignoring the comment from Elena.

Honestly, was everything _always_ about him? Or someone else? Did the doppelganger _never_ own up to her own mistakes? Or see how her own choices lead to consequences, good and bad? Was she really that self-centered? That shallow? And they accuse him of being the monster and selfish one. Honestly, it was ridiculous.

"Stefan blames me for trying to tear him from his brother, but I think we both know who really came between them. _You_. That's why you won't choose. You know once you pick a Salvatore, you'll destroy their bond." Niklaus continues.

"Consider this me doing you a favor. Once you're dead, you won't have to choose. No broken hearts. Their family stays intact. But just between us girls, who would you have picked?" Niklaus taunts.

" _Rot in hell_." Elena spits out at Niklaus, glaring heatedly.

"Not quite, sweet heart." Niklaus growls lightly, suddenly flashing behind Elena, fingers dragging along her neck in what could almost be considered a caress, but wasn't; then in a quick motion, bites into his arm and shoves it in her mouth, forcing her to drink, before snapping her neck. "Sweet dreams, Elena. It's been fun."

Outside, now playing an elaborate game of tag between the other Mikaelsons siblings and Original Hunter 2.0, Alaric drops dead as Elena Gilbert, the Petrova doppelganger, had begun her transformation.


	29. Leaving it Behind

No One's POV

"Well, that's the last of the bags." Kol announces, bags thudding rather loudly on the marble downstairs entryway.

"Bags?" Alexis questions, head poking up from where she lounges on the couch with her cat Koala Bear on her lap and a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Yep! We're going on a little extended trip, angel." Kol grins, bounding into the living room.

"Trip? What? Where? And why?" Alexis asks, head tilting in confusion.

"You didn't really think we were sticking around… Not after everything you told us yesterday. With one of the Five coming into town? And that Pastor Young person. Did you, angel?" Kol questions, eyebrow cocked in disbelief.

"Well… Yes? I don't know. I didn't really think about it?" Alexis shrugs.

"Well, we're not. Not with you here. The stupid Scooby gang can, for once, get themselves in and out of their own messes. We need to keep you safe, angel." Kol softens, fingers trailing across her cheek.

"Where are we going then?" Alexis smiles.

"Surprise." Kol smiles back, lips puckering for a kiss, a playful gesture, not actually expecting a kiss since they hadn't kissed yet, except this time Alexis does reward Kol with one, a gesture that immediately freezes Kol into stone.

Electricity sparked between their touch, warmth and bliss flooding his system like a tidal wave, passion and desire flaming through him, she was intoxicating, a drug, an _obsession_.

"Kol?" Alexis taps lightly, finger poking Kol's cheek.

"Another." Kol demands, lips pressing forward for another kiss.

"Another what?" Alexis teases.

" _Angel_." Kol growls lightly, eyes darkening with primal lust and possessiveness.

"Kidding." Alexis laughs lightly, leaning forward to press another light kiss to Kol's eager lips, her fingers brushing along the nape of his neck, playing with the short strands of his hair, Kol practically purring under her touch about as complacent as a cat that just got into a bowl full of cream.

"That's better." Kol murmurs, nosing against her temple, lips brushing against her forehead.

"So when are we leaving?"

"As soon as you get those little hellions in their carriers." Kol points to his mate's cat.

"Don't call them that!" Alexis defends her cat. "Koala isn't a mean cat!"

"Angel, that thing _despises_ me! It scratched me when I tried to take it out of its carrier the first time!" Kol objects.

"That's only because I shoved her in the carrier with Jarvis trying to leave faster. You _know_ Jarvis and her don't get along! And _don't_ call Koala an _it!_ " Alexis scolds, slapping Kol in the hand in reprimand.

"Hey!" Kol objects again, moving his hand away, now pouting.

"Serves you right." Alexis sasses, picking her older cat up and cuddling her close.

"Your cats hate me. You can't convince me otherwise! They hate **_all_** of us! They even hate Finn!" Kol complains, waving his hands around dramatically.

"You guys are ridiculous." Alexis rolls her eyes, picking Koala Bear up and toting her up to her bedroom to place her into the cat carrier.

"No. I'm not." Kol simply pouts more.

" _Ridiculous_." Alexis shouts back.

Loading up Elijah's BMW and Niklaus' Escalade, the Mikaelson's more expensive, fancier cars either stored or shipped to where they were heading, Alexis stood on the front steps of the mansion, watching.

"So, I heard a little _tidbit_ earlier." Niklaus walks up to his mate, arm catching around Alexis' waist.

"And what's _that?_ " Alexis hums.

"A certain someone perhaps received a _kiss?_ For taking another certain someone _somewhere?_ " Niklaus taps his chin.

"Oh… Really?" Alexis fakes surprises.

"Yes. Really. Care to _comment_ , love?" Niklaus asks, expression part teasing and part searching.

"Kol was bragging, wasn't he?" Alexis rolls her eyes.

"Or perhaps I would also… Like to be _rewarded_ for _my_ part in this… Plan…" Niklaus suggests.

"I'm sure." Alexis deadpans. "But do you _really_ deserve it?"

"I would think so. It's my house we're going to after all." Niklaus points out. "My private jet… So…"

"Hmm… I _suppose_ that would qualify then…" Alexis teases, leaning forward slowly.

Niklaus leans forward to meet his mate half way, his lips gentle and unassuming for their first kiss, unlike one would expect for the generally dominant, all alpha, tyrant Original Hybrid.

"Thank you, darling." Niklaus nuzzles his mate, lips pressing another kiss to his mate's jaw.

"You're welcome, Nik." Alexis giggles, head tilting as Niklaus peppers a few more kisses to her neck.

"Are you ready to leave, love?" Niklaus asks.

"I should be. I didn't really pack. You guys packed for me… Jarvis and Koala Bear are settled right? And Sienna?"

"Yes, your little furry monsters are already in the car." Niklaus tickles his mate lightly.

"Not you too, Nik. Sienna likes you!" Alexis objects.

"Perhaps, but not your other two furry monstrosities." Niklaus comments, hoisting his mate into his arms and toting her into his Escalade to leave.

"Why don't you rest, love? We have a bit of a drive to the airport." Niklaus suggests, strapping Alexis into the backseat of the Escalade before flashing into the front driver's seat. "We'll wake you."

Alexis simply nods, head already drooping as she curls up against her pillow pet Simba that Niklaus had settled in the back seat for her, sleep already claiming her.

"Alexis, my love…" Finn's voice gently breaks through her consciousness.

"Hmm?" Alexis stirs, vaguely aware she's lying atop a body, head resting on a shoulder and a low rumbling is around them, engines of a jet from the sounds of it.

" _Welcome to Paris_."

 ** _Look at all this fluff... Fluff... Fluff everywhere... *throws fluff*_**

 ** _It's so fucking sappy I cannot even, right now... But what can you do. This is where my inspiration went._**

 ** _And hey, Alexis & her mates need a break from all that fucking drama! Ugh... Scooby gang._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. Don't worry sexy times are coming! Lols. I find it hilarious how eager you all are for it! *laughs hysterically* You guys are all wonderful & amazing!_**


	30. Parisian Countryside

No One's POV

Morning sunlight streamed through the bedroom window, waking Alexis from her sleep, the Paris countryside calm and quiet as usual at the Mikaelson mansion.

"Good morning, love." Niklaus rumbles softly, his voice settling into Alexis' body as he presses up behind her, curling tight around his mate.

"Morning, Nik." Alexis replies sleepily.

"Did you sleep well?" Niklaus asks, fingers brushing across her cheek and sweeping away a lock of hair.

"Mmm, yes." Alexis nods, curling into his chest more.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Alexis asks, rolling over to rest her head on his chest, listening to the calming heartbeat of Niklaus' beating Hybrid heart, fingers scrunching lightly in the cotton fabric of his t-shirt.

"I regret that I cannot spend my day with you, darling. As much as I may wish to." Niklaus sighs, fingers brushing down Alexis' spine. "Rebekah has found new information regarding the famed Five's sword. And I also have a new lead for another werewolf pack. Kol has also agreed to join me on my endeavors… I do promise to make it up to you, love."

"Nik, you don't have to make anything up to me. I understand. This is important." Alexis promises, head tilting slightly to try and look up at Niklaus.

"Not more important than _you_ , my little mate." Niklaus promises back, his hold tightening reflexively around Alexis, fingers dragging along her spine in mindless patterns.

"I know you care about me, Nik. You really don't need to worry. I promise." Alexis says, face digging into Niklaus' chest.

"I am only making hybrids to protect you, Alexis. You know this, don't you?" Niklaus questions, seeking assurance of her understanding.

"Yes, I know, Nik. I told you. I understand. _I do_. And even if you weren't, I would never ask you to stop. Your mother took a part of you away from you, suppressed it for so long. Because she was ashamed of _her_ mistakes. And that's not right. I can understand wanting to feel like you belong. Your family _is_ your family. And they love you. Blood doesn't define family. But I also see, understand, why you would feel different, set a part from them. And why you would want others like you. And therefore I would never take that away from you." Alexis explains, cuddling close to Niklaus, fingers gripping at his shirt more.

"I love you, Alexis." Niklaus simply offers, his expression soft and affectionate as he presses a long gentle kiss to his mate's crown, his arms holding Alexis tighter to his chest as if afraid to lose her.

Alexis simply hums, closing her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet of the Mikaelson mansion and Paris countryside in the morning for a few more moments.

"Perhaps you would like to go riding again today? A picnic? Finn and Elijah can go with you. Since Kol and I will be gone." Niklaus offers a few moments later.

"Sounds lovely." Alexis replies.

"Then you shall do that, love. Whatever you desire." Niklaus says decisively, fingers brushing down Alexis' spine again, pressing another kiss to her crown, nuzzling against her temple, simply enjoying the time with his mate until he had to breeze off for the day.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my love?" Finn asks later, as the mid-morning sun filters through trees and rises over the horizon, pulling his horse up next to Alexis, Alexis having slowed her horse to a slow meandering walk.

"What? Oh, of course, Finn." Alexis smiles, turning her head to look at Finn happily.

"Are you sure?" Finn asks, expression worried as he reaches over to cup Alexis' face.

"I'm sure, Finn. I'm just enjoying the scenery. It's beautiful out here. And I've never been to Paris. So I want to enjoy it. All of it." Alexis assures, tilting her head into Finn's touch.

"Very well, my love." Finn acquiesces, a small smile softening his features.

"So, how long until we reach this meadow or wherever you are taking me?" Alexis chirps, expression curious.

"Not much further." Elijah pulls up beside Alexis, his expression taking in his mate, her breathtaking beauty stunning him even now as she wore a plain light blue, long sleeve shirt, English riding pants, and boots, part of her hair braided loosely atop her head, making a crown, while the rest of it flowed down around her shoulders.

"Well, lead the way then! I'm hungry." Alexis points forward, motioning slightly with playful impatience.

Elijah smiles crookedly, a chuckle escaping before he urges his gelding forward at a trot, Alexis following with Finn behind her.

"This is beautiful!" Alexis exclaims, Finn helping her off her horse, not that she needed the help, but old habits die hard with the Mikaelsons being raised in older times.

"I'm glad you like it, Elskan." Elijah smiles, already laying out the blanket and food.

"I wish we could stay here forever!" Alexis sighs, flopping down boneless on the blanket, hair cascading around her in an arc, making it look like a halo.

"We could. If you wish, Astin. Would you wish for us to stay here? In France?" Elijah asks, settling beside his mate, fingers brushing along her cheek gently.

"We can't." Alexis shakes her head.

" _We can_. If that is what _you_ desire, Elskan." Elijah insists, arm curling around Alexis and pulling her to him, his breathe brushing against her neck.

"But what about- you know, things in Mystic Fall-"

"It does _not_ **_matter_**." Elijah growls deeper, tone dominate and commanding, unwavering in conviction. "You are the only thing that matters. _You_ are our **_mate_**. The world may **_burn_** for all we care. We desire _your_ happiness, _your_ safety. _That_ is **_all_** that matters."

"I know, Elijah. I know you would. Thank you." Alexis smiles, leaning into him to press a kiss to Elijah's lips.

Elijah stills under Alexis' kiss, his hand immediately cupping Alexis' jaw, drawing her face closer, a low growl escaping from him, his eyes dark, nearly black, blown wide with lust and passion.

" _Elskan_." Elijah rumbles, voice dropping, practically a purr, pushing his mate flat on her back, his body immediately covering hers.

" _Jesus_." Alexis mutters, hands automatically landing on Elijah's chest to balance herself, startled by Elijah's sudden act of alpha dominance.

" ** _Astin_**. _Alexis_." Elijah purrs, voice dripping with desire and lust.

"Okay, _hey_. 'Lijah, we need to _stop_. Sweetie, I'm not ready." Alexis murmurs, gently pushing against Elijah's chest.

Elijah practically throws himself away from her as if he himself was on fire, Alexis blinking rapidly attempting to come to terms with what the hell just happened as she pushes herself up into a sitting position, Elijah looking like he possibly just saw her death ten times over or was physically in the worst pain imaginable

"Umm… _'Lijah?_ " Alexis questions hesitantly.

"I- I apologize, Astin. Deeply. I- I did not mean to. I- I would _never_ hurt you. Or force you." Elijah apologizes, looking ashamed. "Do not, _please_ , Elskan. Do not be afraid of me."

"Oh. _Elijah_. I'm not afraid of you. I _know_ you would _never_ do anything to hurt me, or force me. I just- I was just saying… Come here." Alexis immediately assures, patting the space next to her.

Elijah immediately flashes to her side, Alexis scooting closer and leaning in to kiss Elijah on the lips, cupping his jaw with her hand.

"See? Nothing to worry about." Alexis smiles taking Elijah's hand.

Finn is by Alexis' side a moment later, having been attending to and tying up the horses.

"Hello Finn. Come to join us now?" Alexis greets, leaning over to kiss Finn.

"Yes, I-" Finn pauses, thoughts temporarily blanking, not expecting Alexis to greet him with a kiss simply because she had finally kissed all his brothers, Alexis finally feeling comfortable enough with all of them and the relationship she had with each of them; after all, none of the brothers would ever pressure their mate into doing something or being anything more than what she wanted.

"What? Did I surprise you?" Alexis teases, giggling playfully and poking Finn in the cheek.

Finn simply growls playfully at his mate in return, leaning in for another kiss to which she grants.

"Hello, my love." Finn smiles, nuzzling his mate.

"Hello, Finn." Alexis giggles again.

"Are you hungry, Elskan?" Elijah asks, offering a plastic container of fruit.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, 'Lijah." Alexis gladly snags the offered food, munching happily, curled between the two eldest Originals, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the Paris countryside.

 ** _These two fucking over romantic saps... *swoons* Is is normal to make yourself fall in love with fictional characters? Because I think I may need help... *drowns in sea of romantic feels*_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	31. Possessive Vampires (Part One)

**_Major Sexual Content Warning_**

No One's POV

Alexis woke up to an empty bed, Kol's space long gone cold; though if her hazy memory served her correctly, he had kissed her goodbye earlier that morning, fingers brushing lightly along her cheek and spine as he apologized for not being able to spend the day with her yet again before Kol then gave her Simba to cuddle with and disappeared out of their room, door clicking shut softly.

Yes, that was right, Kol had once again disappeared with Niklaus to hunt for Alexander's sword, Rebekah off to shop in downtown Paris, spending far over the limit of her credit cards Alexis was sure, which once again left Alexis in the Mikaelson mansion with Finn and Elijah for the day.

However, upon walking downstairs, Alexis was met with a suspiciously empty house and a note.

 _My love,_

 _Would you give me the great honor of being my date this evening?_

 _All my love,_

 _Finn_

Alexis tapped the marble counter of the kitchen, wondering exactly what her mate was up to, before opening her phone to call him.

"Good morning, my love." Finn answers immediately.

"So… The house is empty. I've found your lovely little note. Would you like to give me any answers?" Alexis questions.

"I'm busy... Setting up our date. If you accept…" Finn offers, almost sounding worried.

"Hmm. I see. Well, then, I guess I'll have to accept." Alexis teases playfully.

"I'll see you this evening then, my love. Your dress and other items for tonight are in our room, lying on our bed." Finn replies.

"Finn, you know you didn't need to buy me anything new. I have plenty of-"

"I wanted to, Alexis. You are my mate, you deserve to be spoiled, _cherished_." Finn interrupts his mate's protests.

"Alright. Well, thank you. I'm sure they are lovely. And I'm sure I'll love them." Alexis thanks graciously.

"You're welcome, my love. I look forward to seeing you in them tonight." Finn nearly purrs, before the line disconnects almost abruptly.

Alexis simply stares at the phone, completely broadsided by the side of Finn that was beginning to show, evidentially Finn having a possessive streak she didn't know about, before making herself breakfast and relaxing a bit around the Mikaelson manor.

A few hours later Alexis is whisked away by Finn, Alexis dressed in a beautiful peach dress, the bodice elegantly decorated with beading and embroidery and fitted nicely, while it flows and drapes from her waist, and new earrings and necklace, Finn dressed in a well fitted suit and tie.

"So, do you want to tell me where we're going now?" Alexis pesters Finn.

"Not yet, my love." Finn shakes his head, Alexis' eyes covered with a small satin cloth.

" _Finn_." Alexis whines.

"Hush now, my love. We're almost there." Finn hushes, fingers lightly stroking his mate's cheek as he presses a kiss to her hand.

" _Fine_."

Finn simply chuckles at his mate's pouting, parking the car before flashing to Alexis' side and helping her out.

"Finn…" Alexis wiggles in Finn's hold, disliking that she had to walk anywhere without being able to see, even if it was only a few steps.

"Shhh." Finn calms, his hands guiding and steady.

"Alright." Finn finally unties the small knot.

" _Oh_ -" Alexis gasps, words failing as she looks around at the sight before her.

"Do you- do you like it?" Finn asks, expression anxious.

"Oh, Finn… I love it! You- you did all this?" Alexis asks, looking around at the twinkling lights, the small table set for two, the roses, all of which stood on the closed in observation deck of the Eiffel Tower.

"Yes." Finn nods, looking more than a little relieved.

"Thank you- I love it!" Alexis nods earnestly, walking towards Finn and hugging him tightly, then pressing a long rewarding kiss to his lips.

"You're welcome, my love." Finn relaxes. "Come now, let us eat."

"This was wonderful, Finn. So wonderful. _Magical_." Alexis sighs, pushing her now empty plate away after both dinner and a dessert both her and Finn shared.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Finn smiles adoringly at his mate. "Now, would you care to dance?"

"Dance? You put-" Alexis perks up, looking around for speakers or something.

"I may have borrowed your Ipod…" Finn smiles secretively.

Alexis laughs, holding out her hand for Finn.

"I would very much like to dance, Finn." Alexis nods.

Finn only smiles, music, _Yours_ by Russell Dickerson, began to play as Finn had asked.

 _I was a boat stuck in a bottle,  
That never got the chance to touch the sea.  
Just forgot on the shelf,  
No wind in the sails,  
Going nowhere with no one but me.  
I was one in a hundred billion,  
A burned out star in a galaxy.  
Just lost in the sky wondering why,  
Everyone else shines out but me._

 _But...  
I came to life when I first kissed you,  
The best me has his arms around you.  
You make me better than I was before,  
Thank God I'm yours…_

"Oh…" Alexis immediately softens, noticing the song choice and lyrics, it certainly wasn't a coincidence.

"I love you, Alexis." Finn reminds his mate, leading them around the small space, his forehead pressed down against hers. "You are my everything. My purpose. My life."

 _But...  
I came to life when I first kissed you,  
The best me has his arms around you.  
You make me better than I was before,  
Thank God I'm yours…  
The worst me is just a long gone memory,  
You put a new heartbeat inside of me.  
You make me better than I was before,  
Thank God I'm yours…_

The music continued to swirl around them, Finn and Alexis twirling around the space, lights twinkling around them as the sunsets, Paris below, leaving them wrapped in their own little world, their own little bubble; Alexis didn't think this could get any more romantic or perfect and it was in this moment Alexis knew. How could she not love this man? This ancient, infinitely, powerful man who would give her anything she could ever ask for? Who would protect her and walk to the ends of the Earth if she asked?

 _I was a boat stuck in a bottle,  
That never got the chance to touch the sea._

 _I came to life when I first kissed you,_  
 _The best me has his arms around you._  
 _You make me better than I was before,_  
 _Thank God I'm yours…_  
 _The worst me is just a long gone memory,_  
 _You put a new heartbeat inside of me._  
 _You make me better than I was before,_  
 _Thank God I'm yours._

"Finn…" Alexis says softly, her eyes closing to soak in the moment, their dance ending slowly, the last ending chords fading into the background. " _I love you_."

Finn stilled at his mate's words, his hands still holding Alexis' as he stared at his mate, perhaps a little uncomprehendingly.

His world exploded into color, into vibrancy, into life like he had never known before, more than the first time he had laid eyes on his mate perhaps. He wasn't sure that was even possible. Everything that he was, everything that he had ever desire, everything that he ever sought, was **_her_**. But this. This was infinitely **_more_**.

"I love you, Finn." Alexis repeats.

In another heartbeat Finn is pressing his lips against Alexis', practically slamming his mate against the steel scaffolding of the Eiffel Tower in a sort of desperate, lust filled, passionate, scramble to be as close to his mate as possible.

"Finn-" Alexis says, voice breathless as she grips at Finn startled by his sudden motion and show of dominance and possession.

Finn simply growls, his teeth nipping at his mate's neck.

"Finn-" Alexis whispers again, lips brushing against Finn's ear. " _Take us home_."

In another blink Finn and Alexis are back in the car, Finn pulling Alexis to his side, one hand unable to let her properly sit in the passenger seat even while he drove, Alexis practically in his lap, Finn content to nose at her neck periodically as they continue home; Alexis figures she should be more concerned, but Finn is an Original, if they were to crash he would save her.

Finn and Alexis made it back to the Mikaelson mansion in record breaking time, Finn hoisting Alexis in his arms with ease and quickly flashing them into their room, keys still left in the ignition of the car, at least Finn having the mental capacity to turn the car off, though the parking was haphazard at best.

" _Jesus_ , Finn." Alexis mutters, blinking rapidly as Finn all but tosses her on the bed, his clothes mostly off already, Alexis wasn't sure when that happened to be honest.

" _Mate_. **My mate**." Finn inflects, pouncing on Alexis, his fingers bunching up the fabric of her dress and attempting to pull at her underwear, however, less successful at that endeavor due to his lack of full mental capacities.

" ** _Yours_** , Finn. No one is saying anything differently." Alexis sooths, pressing a kiss to Finn's jawline, hoping to calm Finn's clearly out of control vampire.

" ** _Mine_**." Finn simply snarls, eyes dark as night, his normally dark brown eyes, completely black, irises blown wide with lust and primal possessive need.

" ** _Yours_**." Alexis affirms, lips pressing against Finn's as he chases hers. " _I love you_ , Finn."

Finn rumbles contently, nose nudging against her as he snuffles her neck, scenting her pulse point.

A sudden rip startles Alexis, making her yelp in surprise as Finn finally gets frustrated enough and uses his vampire strength to rip her dress in half.

" _Finn!_ " Alexis scolds, pushing lightly at Finn's hands. "I _liked_ that dress!"

Finn simply growls at his mate, nipping with his blunt human teeth at the juncture between her neck and shoulder in retaliation.

"And you don't care right now." Alexis deadpans, giving up and rolling her eyes with a sigh.

Finn snuffles against her neck in apology, Alexis accepting his nuzzling and wandering touch.

"You're possessive, huh?" Alexis comments, Finn discarding her dress and moving onto other more evidentially, interesting things, like touching the now much revealed curves and plains of bare skin.

Finn was practically drunk on his mate, the alluring smell of her blood, reveling in the smoothness of her skin under the pads of his fingers, ever plain and curve of her body revealed to him, kisses laid against her, and teeth dragging along her body leaving small indents, marking her as his.

She consumed him, she was everything he ever wanted; his every need, his ever thought, his every breath. She boiled in his blood, in his veins, flamed desire, unquenchable and unabated through him, she was incomprehensible, she was infinite. The instinct to mate was primal and intoxicating, drowning him in a sea, a roar of constant, burning inferno.

" _Mine_. **_My mate_**." Finn rumbles, his teeth, which now felt sharper, as if his fangs were protruding, latching on slightly to her shoulder.

"Okay, Finn." Alexis agrees. "How about… You show me? Hmm? Wouldn't that be _better?_ "

Alexis barely managed to comprehend what was happening, before the remaining clothes were flying across the room, landing somewhere on the floor and Finn was on top of her, utterly and completely dominating her, hips thrusting hard.

" ** _Fuc_** -" Alexis screams as Finn thrusts, filling and stretching her to the hilt, words being choked off as Finn practically consumes her, lips claiming hers, chasing pleasure and passion, sparks flying in a lust filled, toe curling, star exploding, kiss.

" _Alexis_. **Mate**. **_My mate_**." Finn purrs, hips angling and thrusting tighter, ensuring he was as deep as possible, head pressing tight against his mate's cervix, her body clamped tight around him to accommodate his size.

Alexis pants slightly, body strung tight with pleasure or a little pain, perhaps both, since Finn had been so abrupt, Alexis wasn't sure, twisting a little under Finn's tight hold, his hands having pinned his smaller mate under him.

" _Yours_ , Finn." Alexis promises, tilting her head for Finn, body finally relaxing under Finn's hold, pliant to Finn's inner vampire.

" ** _Mine_**." Finn repeats, gaze dark and insistent, the predator, the inner vampire in Finn, completely out and uncontrollable.

"I love you, Finn." Alexis reminds, fingers trailing alongside Finn's jaw, cupping his face for a moment.

" _Mate_." Finn simply acknowledges.

"Your mate." Alexis nods, shifting against Finn, hips flexing.

Alexis can practically see Finn's inner vampire flare at her small action, Finn growling a moment later, tone completely feral, pure alpha dominance.

Fangs bite hard into her neck a moment later, Alexis shifting her neck for Finn to gain better access, also hoping to ease his grip on her neck, but to no avail, his bite about as locked and tight as a Pitbull's jaw.

"Oh- _Finn!_ " Alexis cries, feeling Finn snap his hips harder against hers, driving deep, hitting her cervix every time, pushing her towards her release.

Another feral snarl was Alexis' only response, along with another hard bite to her neck, Finn thrusting and rutting into his mate with further enthusiasm and unparalleled conviction, driving both his mate and himself towards their climaxes.

" _Alexis!_ " Finn growls loudly, thrusting powerfully in one last thrust, sheathing himself tightly within his mate's searing core, slamming hard against Alexis' cervix, his release flooding his mate.

" _Finn!_ " Alexis cries out, feeling her climax slam into her abruptly, body seizing up almost violently, her release clenching around Finn hard, waves of intense pleasure crashing through her like a tidal wave, flying and sparking through her veins, practically consuming her.

Finn thrusts a few more lazy, erratic, and uncoordinated thrusts, easing himself and Alexis off their highs, fangs digging into his mate's shoulder again, drawing blood as he drinks from his mate, another type of high he may never get tired off before he unlatches his fangs and licks over the bite, sealing it carefully.

"Mmm. _Mate_. **_My mate_**. Alexis." Finn purrs contently, nosing at each bite he had made, looking about as content as a large dangerous panther basking in the sun.

"Mmm. Yes, _yours_ Finn." Alexis replies sleepily, eyes beginning to close as she smooths fingers through Finn's now short cut hair.

" _Mine_." Finn growls, suddenly flipping Alexis over with clear intent, startling Alexis as she flails a bit, barely catching herself from face planting ungracefully into the pillows.

" ** _Jesus_** , Finn- _what_ -" Alexis curses, Finn moving at an inhuman speed.

Alexis is cut off by Finn draping himself over her body, his intentions clear and inner vampire growling.

Damn _possessive_ vampires was Alexis' last thought.

 ** _Yours ~ Russell Dickerson_**


	32. Possessive Vampires (Part Two)

**_Major Sexual Content Warning_**

No One's POV

Morning broke at the Mikaelson mansion, finding Alexis curled up against Finn's chest, Finn already wide awake, his inner vampire shoved back under his layers of chivalry and propriety, making him anxious about how his mate would react about the events of the night before.

He could already see the bruises he had made on her body, see the slew of bite marks littered on her neck and shoulders, and no doubt she would be sore… What if he had… Been too forceful with his mate? What if she hadn't want this? He would hate himself forever. He would rather one of his brothers rip his arm off than hear of that or perhaps have a warlock specifically send Kol to retrieve the daggers just to dagger him.

"Mmm… Finn?" Alexis murmurs, stirring, rousing Finn from his less than pleasant thoughts.

"Yes, my love." Finn immediately snaps his attention to his mate, fingers hesitant to touch.

"Morning." Alexis mumbles sleepily.

"Good morning, my love." Finn replies adoringly, lips pressing a long loving kiss to Alexis' crown, wondering if he would get much longer with her.

"Is- is something wrong?" Alexis asks, picking up on Finn's slightly different behavior.

"How do you feel? Did I hurt you last night?" Finn asks, voice sounding ashamed, his fingers dancing across Alexis' sides. "Was I- Did-"

" _Oh_ …" Alexis says, finally understanding. "Oh, Finn. Sweetie. You didn't hurt me. I'm fine. Just a little sore. You know these will heal. You're a little… _Possessive_. That's all. I'm not angry. _Not at all_. There's _nothing_ to worry about. I _enjoyed_ last night."

"I bruised you. I _hurt_ you." Finn points out, fingers lying against the hand shaped bruises carefully, as if his mate is some fragile, glass thing.

"Are you pulling an Edward Cullen? Because let me tell you, that's _really_ **not** attractive, Finn. So _don't_. I don't need a depressed, Original vampire mate." Alexis says, wiggling in Finn's hold to roll over and face Finn. "I'm **okay**. _Honestly_. Just a little sore. Bruises are nothing. You can heal me if you want."

Finn immediately bites into his wrist, practically shoving it into Alexis' face, making Alexis roll her eyes, but she takes it anyways, licking up Finn's blood.

"See? All better." Alexis smiles, kissing Finn's cheek and cuddling close, forcing Finn to hold her, bodies molding together.

"I will draw you a bath. To ease your sore muscles further." Finn offers, fingers trailing along his mate's cheek.

"Only if you'll join me." Alexis bargains.

Finn finally smiles at his mate, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"And then I will get us breakfast."

"Okay. You do that." Alexis agrees, figuring that this was either Finn's apparent guilt talking to him, urging him to somehow make amends for being a bit rough last night, or it was some mate instinct for him, but either way, it was completely useless to fight it.

"I will be back, my love." Finn assures, and in a flash is gone to do said things.

Bath finished and breakfast eaten, Alexis is curled back up in bed, almost back asleep, Finn dressed for the day.

"Elijah and I are going to the Louvre today." Finn informs his mate. "Are you sure you do not wish to come?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Finn. Go do something with your brother. It's good you're getting along. I'm just going to stay here. Relax. Maybe go ride." Alexis hums, eyes blinking sleepily.

"Not on the trails by yourself though?" Finn double checks, looking anxious at the thought.

"No. If I ride it will be in the arena. Promise." Alexis hums.

"Very well, my love. Are you sure you don't need anything?" Finn worries more, some inner mate instinct going a little crazy inside him.

"I'm sure. Your sacred _mate-ly_ duties have been fulfilled. You don't have to worry. Now, _go_. **Shoo**. I'm fine. Scout's honor." Alexis waves, sinking further into her burrito blanket, cuddling her stuffy.

"Alright." Finn smiles amused and adoring, leaning down to kiss his mate on her temple. "I love you, my love."

"Love you too, Finn." Alexis yawns lightly.

Finn simply leans down again, pressing another kiss to his mate, fingers smoothing across Alexis' cheek before disappearing, leaving Alexis to rest.

A few short hours later finds Alexis downstairs in the Mikaelson mansion's large kitchen, bowls and baking utensils out, a bag of flour, eggs, and other baking ingredients scattered about, Ipod playing in the background as she moves about putting together a batch of muffins.

" _Oh, oh, oh, yeah… Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah… Whoa, oh, yeah, yeah…_ " Alexis begins singing along to the music lightly, moving around the kitchen, finishing sifting the dry ingredients before adding the oil and eggs, unaware of the eyes that now watched her move about the kitchen island.

" _Take off those heels, lay on my bed... Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair... Poison in our veins, but we don't even care... Candles drippin' on your body, baby this ain't truth or dare..._ " Alexis continues to sing, now twirling around the counters, spinning around to the fridge to grab the milk.

"Looks like I came home at the right moment." Kol comments, flashing up behind his mate, catching her by the waist, his tone dropping lustfully as his eyes rake down Alexis' form, clad in one of Finn's t-shirts and her leggings.

" _Kol_ , wha-!" Alexis startles, hands slamming into Kol's chest.

" _Hello_ , **_angel_**." Kol purrs, nose skimming against his mate's jawline, fangs dragging suggestively along Alexis' neck.

"You're home?" Alexis asks, slightly befuddled, neck tilting for Kol as he continues to snuffle.

"Told Nik he could do without me today. I've _missed_ you, angel." Kol murmurs, hips thrusting against his mate as his grip tightened. "Looks like I came home at the right time, hmm?"

"Oh, you think?" Alexis questions, eyebrow raising as she moves her hands around to play with the short strands of hair at the base of Kol's head.

"Mmm, yes." Kol murmurs, nosing against her neck further, fingers swiping hair out of the way. "Do you like this song, angel? Do you want someone to ride you? Do you imagine someone pressed against you like that? Our bodies close together like this? I can do that. I can give you pleasure like that, angel. I can make you feel _good_. I can _satisfy_ you."

 _Yeah, girl, we can go slow,  
Yeah, we can go slow._

 _Lay on your back, like you're right there,_  
 _Don't have to say it twice, love, there's nothing here to fear._  
 _Takin' it back, back to where it's clear,_  
 _Rollin' on and on, sounds of love are in the air._

 _I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride,_  
 _I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby, on you lady all night, all night._  
 _I'm gon' take care of your body, I'll be gentle, don't you scream._  
 _It's gettin' hotter, make it softer, feel your chest on top of me,_  
 _I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride._

" _Kol_." Alexis murmurs, lips pressing against the hollow beneath his throat and jaw.

"Do you? Because I want to, angel. I want you. I can. Just say the word, angel." Kol practically begs, his hands kneading at Alexis, tugging gently at her shirt.

"Take me to bed, Kol." Alexis whispers, her head tilting slightly to hover just against Kol's ear.

Kol growls slightly, grip suddenly shifting to pick up his mate before he flashes them to their room, baking long forgotten.

 _Light a candle,  
Turn all the lights down low.  
Baby let's just lose control,  
Lose control..._

Alexis simply giggles, pressing a kiss to Kol's jaw, fingers threading to Kol's hair, making Kol purr contently at her action.

"I'll make you feel so good." Kol promises, pressing her against their bed, body landing carefully on top of hers, his lips immediately fusing on her neck, hot as fire but gentle, so drastically different than Finn and what Alexis had expected from the normally irrational and slightly psychotic Original.

" _Kol_." Alexis moans, arching against the youngest Original.

"I can satisfy you." Kol promises, fingers tugging at Alexis' clothes.

Alexis tugs on Kol's hair gently, pulling Kol's head from her neck, getting him to pull away from her for a moment, if only so she can discard her shirt, Kol looking as if just won the lottery.

" _Angel_." Kol moans, attacking his mate with a new vigor of a man possessed, a dying man just saved.

 _I can handle,  
Every single curve, you know.  
That I love you, let me show you,  
Oh..._

Kol pressed against his mate, winding around her as if he could physically fuse their bodies as one, not one patch of bare skin exposed was left untouched or unexplored; from the graceful curve of his mate's neck, to the accenting sharp lines of her collar bone, down to the valley and slope of his mate's full breasts, and the flat plain of her well-toned stomach, every inch was claimed, marked, fused with love, adoration, and affection.

" _Kol_." Alexis breathes breathlessly, arching against Kol's actions, wiggling under his weight.

"Are you sore here, angel?" Kol asks, gently flicking at his mate's underwear and pressing against her core suggestively from through her panties, rubbing circles lightly.

"A little, Kol. I'm alright." Alexis squirms again, feeling lust built steadily through her at Kol's patient and tender touch.

"I'll be gentle, angel." Kol promises. "I'm not like my brother. That **uncultured** , _heathen_."

Alexis giggles slightly at Kol's brief cross look before she cups Kol's face, bringing him back to her.

"I love you, Kol." Alexis says.

"I love you too, angel." Kol softens, his gaze piercing hers.

 _Fall into me,  
Let me breathe the air you breathe,  
I can take you anywhere you want to be.  
When it comes to us,  
Every single touch is something special,  
When we're wrapped up in those sheets._

 _Yeah we're winning when we're losing,  
When we're losing sleep._

Kol entered his mate almost antagonizing slow, the searing heat of her core welcoming him like nothing he had ever felt before, inner muscles clamping down hard, pulling him in deeper, until he was seated and filling her to the hilt, head pressing firmly against her cervix.

" _Angel_." Kol moans, feeling his control precariously on the line, scrambling for a grip on anything, his world feeling like it has just exploded before his eyes, sparks and flames blazing through his veins in inexorable and unrelenting passion and desire and need.

" _Kol!_ " Alexis moans in return, neck stretching out for Kol.

"I know, angel. I know." Kol promises, lips brushing against his mate's neck. "I'll satisfy you. I'll make it _so_ good for you. I promise."

Kol thrusts, slow and steady, seeming antagonizing slow to her, as Alexis whines, so drastic from Finn's animalistic handling the night before, though Alexis can see Kol's primal darkness hinting around his eyes, his pupils blown wide as he snuffles against her, teeth dragging against her sun kissed skin.

"K- _Kol!_ " Alexis chokes out, pleasure building up in her to immeasurable heights. "Pl- _please!_ "

"Mmm, that's it, angel. I'll make it so good for you. _Promise_." Kol murmurs, his fangs finally dropping as he thrusts in one particularly hard thrust, hips snapping against Alexis, his climax abruptly barreling through Alexis, flooding his mate with thick coils of his release.

" _Kol!_ " Alexis screams, body arching against Kol's, her fingers scrambling against him to find purchase, feeling Kol's climax suddenly punch through her, triggering her own flood, her body clenching hard around him.

Feeling teeth against her jugular, Alexis stretches her neck out for Kol, Kol immediately biting down, claiming his mate, licking over the bite moments later.

Easing them off their highs with a few uncoordinated, uneven, and irregular thrusts, Kol finally settles against his mate, curled up around her like a cat basking in the sun, overly content with himself.

"I told you I could give you pleasure like that, angel. That I could bring you satisfaction. Was I better than a song, angel?" Kol asks, as if he was actually trying to prove something, which was absolutely ridiculous.

"Of course you were, Kol. I never doubted you." Alexis promises, twisting in Kol's grasp to press a kiss to his lips, settling again as he growls lightly, not wanting his mate to move from where she was, still twisted together in a combination of tangled limbs.

"You don't need a stupid song… I love you, angel." Kol purrs, inner vampire rumbling slightly, but quickly settling under Alexis' soothing presence and the bond between them now.

"No, I don't." Alexis repeats, unable to help the smile at Kol's ridiculousness, eyes closing as sleep tugs at her consciousness. "I love you too, Kol."

 ** _So, I don't know about you... But I kind of have this idea of Finn, being that he is like over the top, super chivalrous & gentleman-ly to his mate normally, he would be super possessive & basically let his inner vampire out when he's finally able to mate with her. Because she's finally accepting all of him._**

 ** _So that's what I did... Elijah will be like that too. Basically "I'm a gentlemen in the streets and a beast in the sheets" phase. Haha!_**

 ** _But then, Kol & Niklaus, because they are usually the out of control ones, irrational, and borderline psychotic half the time, will be like the total opposite in bed. In other words, they have class. Haha!_**

 ** _And... Yeah. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _Ride ~ Chase Rice_**

 ** _Losing Sleep ~ Chris Young_**


	33. The Return

No One's POV

"I'm sorry… And **_why_ **do I care exactly, man?" Kol asks, the tone in his voice making it clear that he was rolling his eyes, Alexis waking up from her nap to Kol on his cell phone.

There's a muffled response from the receiver, to which Alexis does not hear, or perhaps because she isn't fully awake, she isn't quite certain she's not quite sure which, instead she snuggles closer to Kol, Kol automatically tightening his arm around her and pressing a mindless kiss to the crown of her head.

"Look, Jeremy. Honestly, I could care less about your doppel _catastrophy_ of a sister, okay? I am _not_ coming back to that fucking _disaster_ of a town when my little angel is here in **_Paris_**. She's _much_ more interesting. What did I tell you, man? Before I left? That that little _joke_ of a Scooby gang was going to get themselves in shit. And _wow_ , color me surprised… _They did_. So I really feel no ounce of sympathy. We're **_Originals_** , Jeremy. We're not going to bail you guys out every _fucking_ time _you_ **_fuck up_**. _Honestly_. I have _no_ earthly clue why my brother does. Bouts of _insanity_ perhaps." Kol snarks, tone dropping into slightly threatening registers.

"Come on, Kol. Please! I'm- I'm _begging_ you! It's _my sister!_ Just this once! Conner is dead! Okay? You were concerned about him, right? Well, he's gone now. And that Pastor Young person I told you about. So all the threats to your family are gone. And I _know_ you don't like her. Okay? _I get it_. **I do**. I really do. But she's- she's- I don't know what else do to. She's- she's the _only_ family I have left. Isn't there _someone_ you would do anything for?" Jeremy pleads, Alexis either now awake enough to hear Jeremy or because of context realizing it was Jeremy Gilbert Kol was talking to.

"Yes. And that's why I'm saying **_no_**." Kol snarls, getting defensive.

"Kol… _Please_. **_Please_**. I'm- I'm begging." Jeremy pleads, sounding shattered. "She's wanting to kill herself. "And- and Damon and Stefan. It's- I just… Aren't we friends?"

"I _compelled_ you." Kol deadpans.

"Yes, but you undid the compulsion." Jeremy tries in vain.

That was true also.

Alexis had made Kol undo it after the issue with Alaric and before they had left for their vacation. It was one of the many things that the Mikaelson brothers had revealed to her, not that they would ever hide anything from their mate in the first place, but she had been less than amused.

Although, she had conceded then, Kol could have used less than human methods to get Jeremy to be under compulsion. In reality, Kol could have fallen back on torture, but he didn't.

While the initial methods of kidnapping _had_ consisted of Kol snapping the younger Gilbert's neck, Kol had then taken the Gilbert boy to the hospital and had a nurse hook him up to dialysis to filter his blood, which cleared his blood of the vervain. It had actually been very smart, and most of all, not at all half crazed like Kol usually was.

"Hi Jeremy? This is Alexis… You don't really know me. But I'm- a friend of Kol's... You could say... Kol's gonna have to talk to you later. Don't worry about your sister. We'll be back in Mystic Falls by tomorrow. Don't tell anyone. Bye." Alexis grabs Kol's cell phone out of Kol's hand.

"Hey! **Angel!** " Kol snaps slightly, Alexis tapping the end call button on Kol's cell phone.

"Don't snap at me _mister!_ " Alexis warns, poking Kol in the chest.

"We're not going back." Kol growls, his eyes darkening.

"Now, none of that, Kol." Alexis hums, cuddling against Kol, fingers running against Kol's arm.

" ** _No_**." Kol snaps. "We're not. And my brothers will agree."

"Kol… _Honey_. You _know_ why we have to." Alexis calms, hand pressing flat against Kol's chest, head reaching up to place a kiss to Kol's lips.

"That's _exactly_ why we're **_not_**." Kol growls, adamant, curling around his mate as if he could block the world from getting at her.

"Things will be different this time." Alexis promises. "You won't let anything happen to me. Would you?"

Kol growls loudly at the thought, inner vampire nearly feral at the imaginations of someone or something harming his mate.

"Shh, shh, shh. I'm right here. Nothing is hurting me. I'm _safe_ , Kol." Alexis assures, pressing a kiss to Kol's jawline, fingers threading into his hair.

"We're not going." Kol mutters, teeth dragging across his bite mark as if a reminder of who his mate belonged to, not that there was any doubt.

"And I say we are. Because if we _don't_ and the Scooby gang somehow gets the Cure? What if they raise Silas? Or they manage to drop the veil to the Other Side? Hmm? What then? Your mother comes back. Mikael… What about me then?" Alexis prods lightly, not above emotional blackmail at this point with her stubborn Original mate.

Kol hisses again, grip tightening.

"I'm going to _slaughter_ them." Kol growls darkly.

"No slaughtering. But you can slaughter _one_ person." Alexis accepts. "Okay... _Two_ people... _Sort of_ the second one, you help..."

"Okay, angel." Kol nuzzles.

Alexis rolls her eyes, it was too easy practically, Kol like a meek kitten under her subtle direction.

Alexis is downstairs by the time the remaining Mikaelsons return home, Kol upstairs packing as she finishes, or rather restarts, the muffins she wanted (because _damn_ she _wanted_ those muffins and she was hungry), since the eggs were all gross, when Niklaus flashes into the kitchen.

"Hello, love."

"Hi Nik." Alexis chirps back, smiling at Niklaus.

"So, I've heard an interesting little-" Niklaus pauses, sniffing the air, his eyes narrowing as he shifts closer, nose pressing against his mate's jugular intently.

"Umm..." Alexis pauses, eyebrow raising. "Whatcha doing, Nik?"

Niklaus snuffles deeper, nose nudging behind his mate's ear, fingers swiping her hair away to give him more access to her neck.

"Seriously, Nik. What the-" Alexis cuts off, nearly dropping the spoon into the batter as Niklaus suddenly licks her neck. " _ARE YOU LICKING ME!?_ "

Upstairs she hears Kol burst out laughing, something crashing to the floor.

"Hello, my love." Finn breezes into the kitchen, looking completely unperturbed by the sight before him.

" _Uh_ , hi Finn?" Alexis mutters, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "What the _fuck_ is happening?"

Finn simply quirks up one side of his lips, looking far too smug than usual, a contrast to his mild temper, heading for the fridge for a glass of water.

"So, muffins?" Finn asks, sipping on his water glass, hip casually propped up against the island. "What kind?"

" _WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!?_ " Alexis demands, hand slamming down on the counter hard.

"Someone's cranky." Niklaus comments, pulling away from his octopus cuddle. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Alexis just gives Niklaus a 'what the fuck' expression as if he wasn't just _mauling_ her neck like a fucking animal.

"Hello, Elskan." Elijah replies, coming into the kitchen now, immediately accosting Alexis, nose burying itself into her neck, repeating similar actions to Niklaus.

"If _someone_ doesn't start talking I'm going to break this wooden spoon and _stab_ it into someone's stomach." Alexis deadpans, attempting to wiggle away from Elijah, to absolutely no avail.

"My brothers' are territorial. You smell like Kol and Finn now. Permanently. Their scent is literally all over you. Not that it's not _glaringly_ obvious _who_ you belong to. Honestly, even a _blind_ person could see it. Don't know _how_ in god's name the Scooby gang manages to miss those signs… But anyways… Now, it's official. Elijah and Niklaus are just pissy." Rebekah snorts, rolling her eyes as she comes in.

"So… I'm a big walking billboard of that broadcasts _'fuck off, she's taken'_ to all other supernatural creatures… And I've got vampire cats for mates?" Alexis questions, pointing to Niklaus and then gesturing to Elijah who is stuck to her like glue.

Niklaus and Elijah both make a slight noise of protest, Finn spitting out his water, and Kol cackling like a deranged hyena on steroids from upstairs.

"That is… A fitting description." Rebekah snickers. "Can I have one of these?"

"Sure. Just came out of the oven. They're banana."

"Can I, love?" Niklaus asks.

"No. Vampire cats don't get them. Bad for digestion." Alexis snarks, then answers further. "And you didn't tell me what was happening."

Niklaus couldn't tell whether his mate was serious or not. He decided not to test that theory. His mate was a firecracker when she wanted to be. Instead, Niklaus went to oversee moving arrangements.

"Hey, Nik. I brought you some muffins." Alexis offers, bringing out a basket to the barns where Niklaus was overseeing the loading of the horses, both Niklaus and Elijah having bought Alexis a few to ride; she had been a competitor back in her home world and she missed it.

"I thought you said vampire cats can't have any." Niklaus points out, eyes dancing with amusement.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind, my Hybrid." Alexis shrugs. "And I _was_ teasing. Mostly."

"Then, thank you, love." Niklaus accepts one, practically wolfing it down in one bite.

"Really, Nik? What are you, an _animal?_ " Alexis blinks.

"Well… I'm a wolf. So…"

"Real original." Alexis deadpans.

"These are delicious, my little mate." Niklaus compliments, grabbing another one.

"Okay, well save some for the help."

Niklaus looks slightly less pleased at his mate's comment.

"Hey! What did I say about treating your hybrids _nicely?_ " Alexis reminds.

"That I should…" Niklaus says, looking a little like a child caught in the act.

"Yes. Look Nik, do you want them to die? Do you want them to break the sire bond?" Alexis asks, quieter.

"No."

"Well, there you have it. Being the Alpha means being a leader. Not being a tyrant. You can be in charge and not be just simply feared all the time. You _can_ be both. You are good at being the leader. You are. I've _seen_ it. So _be_ both." Alexis encourages.

"You're right. You're always right, my little mate." Niklaus nuzzles, lips pressing against her temple before trailing down to her neck, licking and nosing there.

"Rebekah really wasn't kidding…" Alexis mutters.

"Let's not talk about my sister or any of my siblings right now." Niklaus growls lightly.

"Okayyy, then…" Alexis falls silent, letting Niklaus do his scenting/territorial thing. Honestly, what the _fuck_ had she signed up for?

Distributing muffins to a few of Niklaus' hybrids and then leaving Niklaus to chow down on the last few Alexis walks back to the house, Elijah ambushing her in the entryway for a few moments, curling and pressing up around her before letting her go finally; evidentially it was going to be a new running theme for the two middle Original brothers, at least until Elijah and Niklaus bonded with her.

After a few hours short hours everything was finally packed and loaded, and Alexis and the Mikaelsons were on the plane back to Mystic Falls and would be there by morning.

As she settled in the comfortable leather seat of Niklaus' private jet, cuddled up with a fuzzy blanket, pillow, and stuffy, between Elijah and Niklaus of course, Alexis just hoped and prayed Mystic Falls and the Scooby gang were ready for everything to come.

The **_Originals_** were _returning_.


	34. We All Go A Little Mad (Part One)

No One's POV

The Mikaelsons rolled back into town, the moving vans following Elijah's BMW and Niklaus' Escalade back to the mansion as early morning greeted them.

"Morning angel." Kol smiles, fingers brushing across Alexis' cheek as she finally stirs, Alexis sprawled across his lap in the back seat of Niklaus' Escalade, having been carried and strapped in securely from the jet.

"Mmm? Kol?" Alexis mutters groggily.

"That's me, angel." Kol leans down, teeth grazing across his lingering bite mark settled just below her left ear and jawline.

Alexis jolts slightly, eyes now open as she glares at Kol half-heartedly.

" _Kol_." Alexis complains.

Kol only grins roguishly, fingers again trailing along her skin in mindless patterns, Niklaus huffing from the front seat, glaring at his brother.

"Did you sleep well, love? We're almost back home." Niklaus asks, drawing his mate's attention.

"Sleep fine, Nik. I might nap a little more later." Alexis answers, straightening herself out in the seat as she looks at Niklaus in the rearview mirror.

"Very well, love. Perhaps I'll nap with you." Niklaus nods with a slight smirk pulling at his lips, pulling into the drive, packing vans already beginning to unload.

"Will you be off to go help Jeremy now?" Alexis asks, the door opening for her, Niklaus offering her a hand, Kol steadying her from behind, not that she needed either, but as before, old habits die hard with the Mikaelson men.

"Soon." Niklaus agrees, leaning close to lick and snuffle his mate, rubbing his scent back on her.

"I have _cats_ for mates." Alexis mutters, Niklaus guiding her back into the mansion decidedly ignoring her jab at his suffocating territorial instincts.

"You'll stay here, Alexis. With Finn and Elijah." Niklaus says plainly, parking his mate on the couch, fire already crackling in the fireplace. "Thank you, Daniel."

"Klaus." Daniel nods, quickly averting his eyes from his sire and Alexis, knowing not to look too long at his sire's mate or risk the wrath of not only Niklaus but all the other Mikaelson brothers; sire bond be damned, it would not save him, even despite the fact Daniel was Niklaus' new beta, the pack's independent alpha (meaning that while Niklaus was the undisputed Alpha, if the hybrids were on their own, Daniel was alpha over them, Dean, acting as Daniel's beta... It was better for the pack dynamics no in-pack fighting for territory or power) or the fact that Niklaus had gotten less demanding and offered them more freedom now days.

"Promise, Nik." Alexis parrots, squeezing Niklaus' hand.

"Kol and I will be back as soon as possible, love." Niklaus promises, leaning down to press a kiss to his mate's temple.

"Don't have too much fun with 'Lijah and Finn now, angel!" Kol chirp, bouncing over to kiss Alexis on the lips, fingers tilting her head up lightly.

"I won't, Kol." Alexis laughs. "Have fun wreaking havoc on the town. And murdering people." That's said with a snort and then an eye roll.

"Don't worry, I will!" Kol grins before flashing off after his older brother.

"What did I condemn this town to?" Alexis mutters faintly after Kol and Niklaus have left, blinking once.

"Unending chaos with those two." Elijah replies dryly, pulling his mate closer into the crook of his side.

"No doubt." Alexis yawns lightly.

"You're tired, Elskan." Elijah worries, draping a blanket over her, immediately bundling her up into a burrito blanket.

"I'm okay. How about a movie or something?"

At the Gilbert house, things were not going well, Jeremy was lying on the couch temporarily dead having been knifed by his sister, the two Salvatore brothers deliberating in the living room, while Elena went up to shower off the blood, her mind racing and panicking.

"It's Klaus." Stefan says, his phone ringing.

"Well answer it." Damon rolls his eyes.

"Hello?" Stefan answers.

"I heard you had a Hunter problem. One of the Five, was it? Also heard a little something about your beloved… Just checking in. You know, being friendly. Helpful… That's me. Friendly, helpful, neighborly Original Hybrid. So, have the hallucinations started yet?" Niklaus asks, unable to keep the smirk out of his voice.

"Wait, you're back in town? When? Weren't you in Paris? What do you know about that?" Stefan questions rapidly, Stefan looking at his brother concerned now; this was bad, more than bad, they thought the Originals had all left and their problems would all be better once they were gone permanently, but if they were back in town for some reason, it would only mean they were back for a specific purpose, most likely nothing good.

"I'll tell you. Where are you?" Niklaus answers promptly, now nearing the Gilbert house with Kol.

"I'm at her house."

"How convenient, so am I." Niklaus chuckles, promptly hanging up to knock on the door.

"We don't recall inviting you." Damon snarks, barging past Stefan to answer the door, glaring at Niklaus and then at Kol, surprise, however, showing in his eyes.

"You didn't… _I did_." Jeremy says, weakly that is, since he had barely just woken up from being killed by his own sister.

"Jerem-" Stefan says, looking whether it was disappointed or pained Jeremy wasn't sure.

"No- don't even try. You and Damon are doing- I don't know what! Frankly, I could give a _shit_ right now! Elena is my sister. And Kol- he's my friend! A **_hell_** of a lot better friend than you all have been lately! You either pretend I don't _exist_ or get me into a shit _load_ of **trouble** _without_ telling me! So **_fuck_** off!" Jeremy growls out, glaring. "And _if_ I'm being honest right now, _you_ **two** are the **_worst_** things that have _ever_ happened to her!"

"They're the **_bad_** guys!" Damon grounds out.

"You've murdered your fair share of people. _So shut up!_ " Jeremy just throws his hands up. "And they **_hate_** Elena, but are here to help. So I would say that says **_something_**."

"Yeah! You tell them, buddy!" Kol slaps Jeremy lightly, a maniac type of glee dancing in his eyes.

" _Ouch_ , man! I just died!" Jeremy complains, rubbing his shoulder.

Kol just grins a little unrepentant.

"Can we get down to business now? I've got things to do, places to be, and all that…" Niklaus rolls his eyes.

"What do you know?" Stefan asks, still not comfortable with this.

"I killed the original Five Hunters. When one kills a Hunter, there's a bit of a consequence." Niklaus shrugs.

"What kind of consequence?"

"The Hunters were spelled by witches to kill vampires; if you prevent one from fulfilling his destiny then he'll take you down with him." Niklaus explains.

"What do you mean? Connor's dead." Stefan replies, not understanding.

"I mean, Connor's death won't prevent him from making Elena his final vampire kill. She'll need to come with me now. I'll lock her up, keep her away from any sharp wooden objects." Niklaus says.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Stefan denies.

"Well, if we leave her alone, she'll take her own life before the day is out." Niklaus shrugs instead.

"She's stronger than that." Stefan denies.

"Is she? Believe me, it's for her own good. And yours. Unless you prefer her to try and kill Jeremy again, or perhaps take a swipe at you." Niklaus shakes his head. "Honestly, what interest do I have in the doppelganger now? She's a vampire. I came here on good faith, because Jeremy is Kol's friend. But fine, if you don't want our help, we'll simply take our leave."

"She's not going with you." Damon insists.

"Well, we tried mate." Kol shakes his head, clapping Jeremy on the shoulder lightly.

" _What!?_ No- come on, Kol-" Jeremy protests.

"Not going to fight _Dumb_ and _Dumber_. Like Nik said, things to do, places to be. Later, Jeremy."

Upstairs Elena was just stepping out of the bathroom, fixing her sweater in the mirror, when an image of Conner appears, just as he did when Elena had killed him.

"Would you like some? You seemed to enjoy it when you drink from me." Conner asks, beginning to walk towards Elena.

"I wasn't myself. I was angry." Elena denies.

"Were you yourself when you snapped my neck with your bare hands?" Conner continues to taunt.

"You staked me." Elena defends.

"Because you're a monster and you deserve to die. Admit it." Conner points out, his taunts getting worse.

"No!" Elena cries, flashing out of her room towards the downstairs, attempting to get away from the visions.

"Damon..." Elena cries out.

"Decomposition starts in the first twenty four hours. I'm rotting in an unmarked grave because of you." Conner accuses.

 **"** No!" Elena shrieks this time, hysterical.

"What's wrong?" Damon turns, looking worried as Elena bolts for the front door.

Niklaus and Kol had just walked out, casually walking down the street waiting for Elena to bolt as their mate had told them; Elena running out almost if on cue, Niklaus catching her around the waist just as she barrels out.

"Ciao, Salvatore _losers_." Kol grins, eyes dancing with mischief and in a blink both he and Niklaus are gone with Elena.

 ** _Because I'm too excited to share these next upcoming chapters with you! Here's a double update!_**

 ** _Also, you guys are so awesome! Thank you for all the AMAZING support!_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	35. We All Go A Little Mad (Part Two)

No One's POV

Tyler and Hayley waited in the Lockwood mansion for Chris to meet them, having heard that the Originals had returned from Paris, including the hybrid pack, which he had taken with them for unknown reasons, and therefore had majorly put a wrench in their plans to help the hybrid's become unsired.

"Thanks for meeting us." Tyler immediately says, upon seeing Chris walk into the house.

"Yeah, but make it fast. I'm supposed to be taking over guard duty soon. For your friend, Elena." Chris says, looking a bit uncomfortable with meeting Tyler and Hayley.

"We've got time. He won't miss you. Klaus is busy. We've set up a little… Distraction." Tyler says, trading looks with Hayley.

Chris looks at them skeptically.

"Whatever you're doing, it's not going to work. Look, what do you want? I'm here okay. You called. So just make it fast." Chris replies, voice impatient.

"Chris… We're your friends. We have your back. Right? I came from the same pack. Don't you remember?" Hayley tries to calm, touching Chris' hand calmingly, eyes meeting his in a hopeful expression.

"I remember. So? I'm part of Klaus' pack now." Chris says, looking at Hayley as if to say 'so what bitch?'.

"Don't you hate feeling _obligated_ to follow his every word? Being so _blindly_ loyal? Don't you want freedom?" Tyler tries to coax.

"No. I'm not you Tyler. I didn't let a _pretty_ little **_skirt_** distract me." Chris scoffs. "Or _two_ … From the looks of it."

"Hey, _watch_ it man!" Tyler growls, taking a step towards Chris in warning.

"No, **_you_** watch it, man!" Chris growls back, eyes flashing. "I'm perfectly _happy_ where I am. And by the way, I know _exactly_ what you're trying to do. Klaus gave us freedom from the change. And a belonging to something. And you _waste_ it. You waste it on petty revenge and anger. **Get over yourself**. Things have _changed_ now. Maybe if you had _stuck_ around and not _abandoned_ us, your _pack_ , your _family_ , you would have been there to see it. So I've got no issues, no complains, with it."

"Klaus can't change. He doesn't change. He's Klaus." Tyler denies, voice firm and stubborn to a fault.

"Yeah. Well, things have. Believe it or not." Chris shrugs.

"It's _Klaus_ , Chris. What did they do to you?" Hayley asks, looking almost tearful.

"Try again, Hayley. I've seen your crocodile tears. Manipulation doesn't look good on you. Honestly Hayley, I thought you were better than this. Guess I was _wrong_." Chris shrugs. "I have something to do."

Chris stares at Hayley for a moment before barging passed both, harshly bumping Tyler's shoulder on the way out.

"Place looks pretty good considering it got blown up a bit ago."

"Caroline. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Niklaus asks, taking a sip of his drink, Kol off to hunt down Shane and turn a vampire.

"I want you to give Elena back."

"Ah, they sent you to sweet talk me. Well, good form, but I'm afraid I can't do it. And I'm afraid it won't work."

"Why not?" Caroline asks.

"She needs my help." Niklaus replies simply, to which Caroline only scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Look, I'm not gonna burden you with the gory details, I know you have enough on your plate already. Or so I've heard from the grapevine." Niklaus says.

"That's none of your business, actually." Caroline sniffs haughtily, making Niklaus wonder what he ever saw in her.

"Yes, well, just know that if Tyler was still sired to me he never would have hurt you. Since you know, he would have never left. But as it was, he did. And there's this… Hayley girl now? Correct? Hmm… Rough spot. I'm sure he'll come around. She sounds… Irritating." Niklaus comments, having known from his mate Hayley was the one he ended up having a child with, which would later end up causing more than enough issues with later (honestly irritating didn't cover the list of words he wanted to use); the thought nearly ended up making him wretch, the only person he'd have children with would be Alexis, if she wanted children that is.

"Yeah. Thanks… I guess."

Meanwhile at Mystic Falls High School, Damon and Bonnie meet to work together attempting to dig up information on the Five's curse in hopes to help Elena.

"You're missing all the adventure, pal." Damon says, holding up a bottle of scotch to Alaric, as if he was here, invisibly saluting him, before taking a drink.

"Shane, this is my friend, Damon. He's kind of an expert on things supernatural and stuff." Bonnie introduces Shane to Damon.

"I audited your class. Very enlightening." Damon says, standing up to shake Shane's hand.

"That's right, I remember you. What's your specialty?" Shane asks, taking Damon's hand.

"The origin of a species." Damon lies.

"Ah, I think Darwin would arm wrestle you for that distinction." Shane replies dryly.

"Not that species." Damon quips.

"You're into the monster stuff. All right, awesome." Shane geeks out.

"I was kind of hoping you might have stumbled upon this at some point, maybe." Damon asks, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Shane.

"This is the Hunter's mark. Where did you get this?" Shane asks, eyes wide.

"Came to me in a dream. Do you know anything about the Hunter's curse?" Damon lies again, shrugging.

"Why, you got a dead Hunter in the trunk of your car or something?" Shane jokes.

"Metaphorically speaking." Damon evades the question.

"Legend says that if a Hunter is killed by that which it hunts, then that person will be cursed to walk the Earth in torment until..." Shane trails off.

"Until?" Bonnie prompts.

"Until the new Hunter is awakened and their legacy is passed on. They're called potentials." Shane answers.

"Listen, I have a bunch of research on it. Why don't I go grab it for you?" Shane offers eagerly.

"That'd be great. Hey, thanks." Damon smiles, Shane walking out of the classroom.

"How are we supposed to find a potential Hunter?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah, about that." Damon laughs a little, his laugh nervous. "Little Gilbert, your services are needed."

Barely ten minutes later Jeremy walks in, Kol following, looking like a cat that caught the canary.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Damon barks out, stance getting defensive.

"Who, me? _Moral support_." Kol smirks, eyes dancing, arm thrown around Jeremy casually.

"Yeah, I don-" Damon growls, just as Shane walks back in.

"Oh, who is this?" Shane asks, looking at Jeremy and Kol.

"I don't believe we've met before. I'm Kol." Kol introduces himself, offering his hand with a grin that is perhaps too shark like.

"Professor Shane. I teach at Whitmore College. Occult studies." Shane offers.

"Hmm." Kol nods solemnly, dropping Shane's hand.

"Jeremy." Jeremy offers. "I drew that drawing for Damon."

"Ah, it's very well done, Jeremy." Shane smiles. "I have that information you wanted Damon."

Shane turns his back to Kol, Kol tracking him like a predator ready to pounce; it was easy, Kol struck, Shane's neck snapping with barely any effort, Shane dropping like a dead weight with a slight twist of Kol's wrist.

"What was that for!?" Damon growls, charging Kol immediately.

Kol evades Damon, instead the eldest Salvatore slamming into the nearest desk, Kol snapping off a desk leg and impaling it into Damon's stomach when Damon charges again, holding Damon an arm's length away with his hand, Damon struggling similar to what Kol thinking the cartoon character, the Road Runner, his mate showed him looked like running super fast, legs scrambling for a foot hold (only unlike the Road Runner, to no avail under Kol's Original strength).

"Because I felt like it." Kol shrugs.

"Be- because you-" Damon gapes.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie screeches.

"I'm not sorry. I need to save my sister." Jeremy shrugs calmly.

" _THIS_ WAS SAVING HER! SHANE _HAD_ A WAY!" Bonnie says.

" ** _No_** , little witch. What he had was Expression magic. **_Dark_** magic. Do you _research_ , Bennett. Mess with dark magic and you will face consequences. Read your books." Kol corrects impatiently, looking down his nose at Bonnie before rolling his eyes, seriously questioning the logic and brains of anyone in the Scooby gang.

"Any _decent_ witch would know this. Any witch or warlock would know not to mess with the balance of the earth and nature. I was a warlock once. _So get it right_. Honestly, you may be a Bennett, but you're an **_insult_** to your family line." Kol growls out condescendingly. " And _c_ _learly_ you're no decent witch. I have _no_ clue what my brothers were thinking coming to you for help in **any** fashion."

"I'm not sorry." Jeremy repeats.

"Come on, Jeremy. Let's go save your catastrophe of a sister." Kol tosses Damon aside before flouncing out, but not before tossing a lighter and gas on Shane's body, ensuring no amount of dark magic could bring Shane back, no need for a repeat of Esther.

 ** _Hello my beautiful readers,_**

 ** _I have looked ahead at season four of TVD... As of now... Since Shane is dead... Obviously... I have concluded I am unsure how much further I can go with this story line. Shane was honestly (I believe) the fulcrum for the Cure & shit that went down in Mystic Falls during season four. He pushed Bonnie towards Expression magic & revealed the "Cure" to the Scooby gang (minus Stefan, since he found out from Klaus/Conner). Seriously... Who the fuck thought HE was a good idea? *slams head against wall*_**

 ** _I've basically just eliminated both factors since the Originals left earlier to go to Paris, taking Klaus' pack with them, & I've literally just killed Shane._**

 _ **This said, I think I'll be concluding this story shortly... Which, wow, will be my SHORTEST story ever (as far as chapters). WHAT IS THIS SORCERY!? I feel like I should throw a party or mark this momentous moment? *looks around* Am I missing something? I feel a little lost right now...**_

 ** _Okay... Now, I've got to admit, I've never watched The Originals... But looking at it, reading in, getting spoilers shoved in my face from the fandom... I'm not really a fan... I LOVE the Mikaelsons, but I do not like Hayley (honestly never have from the moment I saw her face). I find her abrasive & annoying as hell... I also hate all the subplots & how they have twisted the Originals characterization. I think they've made them into people they truly aren't. Also, romantic canons that are completely unneeded. That's literally The Originals in a nutshell... *ends rant*_**

 ** _However... I've decided to make a sequel that will go up in "The Originals" category here on fanfiction... And it will be a sequel for this... It will contain TO characters (all the good villains & of course our Mikaelsons and badass, sassy Alexis) but I'm going to basically throw canon out the window, in the trash, & light it on fire... *explosion in the distance*_**

 ** _The Mikaelsons are about to reclaim the throne of New Orleans._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. That was a super long note... Sorry!_**

 ** _Love you all! Kisses & Hugs!_**


	36. We All Go A Little Mad (Part Three)

No One's POV

Tyler was understandably upset, not knowing what just happened with Chris, and Hayley was, well, she frankly didn't know what she was, her plans were unraveling it seemed, to have her own pack with Tyler and that blonde bitch Caroline out of the picture.

"Hey, what- what is it?" Tyler answers his phone.

"Klaus has Elena." Stefan says.

"Yeah, I know. And what?" Tyler says.

"Do you think you can help us?" Stefan nearly refrains from rolling his eyes.

"Um yeah. Sure. What do you need?" Tyler nods.

"Surely he has his hybrids watching her. Think you could help. Aren't you trying to get them away from Klaus?" Stefan reasons.

"Yeah… Well that plan- not really working out. But let me see what I can do." Tyler nods, beginning to think, trading a look with Hayley.

"Okay. Give me a call back or text, something." Stefan says, quickly hanging up.

Barely 30 minutes later Stefan is arriving at the old house Klaus had apparently stashed Elena away at, quickly snapping the necks of the two hybrids guarding the door, temporarily killing them, before bursting into the room, which of course only serves to scare Elena.

 **"** Elena. Hey." Stefan says, walking into the room, only to have Elena back away from him, Elena seeing Connor instead.

"Hey, it's okay. It's me." Stefan tries to sooth.

"No, no. Stay - Stay away from me." Elena cries, scrambling away.

 **"** Let me help you." Stefan continues to try only to have Elena rush towards the bed and grab a lead pipe, then rushing Stefan.

"Elena, stop!" Stefan says firmly, grabbing her wrist.

Elena growls, throwing Stefan hard against the wall, rushing him again, lead pipe stabbing him in the stomach before racing out of the room.

"Well, looks like this is it, buddy… Are you sure you ready for this? One of my brother's minions just texted. Your _disaster_ of a sister just escaped. Seriously… What is _wrong_ with the Salvatore _losers?_ Clearly so many things…" Kol sighs, shoving his phone back in his pocket as he stands over a just changing human.

"Yeah. I- I'm ready. I mean, this is the only way? Right? To get rid of the curse? That's what Alexis said?" Jeremy asks.

"Yep." Kol answers, popping the 'p'. "And my little angel is _never_ wrong. Also, that crazy Shane guy, but you know, whatever… I wouldn't trust him as far as I could snap his neck. And I did…"

"Then yes. I'm ready."

"Well, you'll be the next Hunter." Kol points out.

"She's my sister."

"She's crazy. Not a whole lot of loss. But _whatever_." Kol shrugs, kneeling down to wave the vial of blood in front of the homeless guy's face, fangs and veins quickly appearing.

"Elena." Damon calls, appearing at the Wickery Bridge.

"Damon?" Elena calls back confused. "How did you find me?"

 **"** Didn't take a genius to figure it out. Third time's the charm." Damon shrugs.

"You were right, Damon. Vampires kill people. Stefan was right too. I can't live with myself." Elena replies, looking lost.

"Look at you, being all glass is half empty. Let's just go talk about this before you do something stupid, okay?" Damon tries to talk her off the ledge, this time actually literally.

"The sun will be up soon. It's almost over." Conner coaxes in her hallucination, turning Elena's attention back to the water and the sun slowly rising.

"Where's your ring?" Damon finally notices.

"Where's your ring, Elena?" Damon asks again, this time getting more frantic as Elena doesn't answer.

"We need to get you inside." Damon speaks again.

"It's almost time." Conner tells Elena.

 **"** What you're going through is a curse. We know how to break it, but we just have to get you inside." Damon talks.

 **"** Don't let him stop you. I know you want to, but you can't. Don't." Conner speaks into Elena's ear.

" _Damn it_ , Elena." Damon growls, finally rushing at Elena, only to have Elena evade him.

"Get your stake ready Jeremy." Kol warns, the newly awakened vampire in Kol's grasp.

"Got it." Jeremy says, gripping it tightly, Kol seeing the slight fear and anxiety in his friend's eyes.

"No hesitation, little Hunter." Kol says, finally letting go.

Jeremy charges.

"He's gone." Elena says, feeling the curse lift, her eyes closing in relief for a moment.

"It's okay." Damon calms.

"Damon?" Elena cries, a sizzling noise hissing, her skin beginning to burn.

Damon rushes to Elena, throwing both of them over the Wickery Bridge and into the safety of the water and shade.

"Fished it out of the river for you." Damon offers, ring now sitting back on Elena's finger as she wakes up back in her bedroom, Damon sitting on her window seat. "Little tip, vampires hate to swim. How are you feeling?"

"My head's clear. I can remember everything, but not like I lived it, like it was a really bad dream. You saved me. Thank you." Elena thanks.

"Well, you know what they say about teenage suicide." Damon quips. "Don't do it." He says, after a pause, now sitting on her bed.

"I just can't believe that I almost..." Elena trails off.

"You weren't yourself." Damon shakes his head.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you..." Elena replies softly, taking Damon's hand.

"I'm about to take a very high, annoying road and tell you something." Damon sighs, rubbing a circle on her hand.

 **"** Because I know that you think Stefan's been lying to you. Which, yeah, he has, but this rough patch that you two have been going through is not what you think. Everything that he's been doing, he's been doing for you. To help you. And after he kills me for telling you this, I want you to throw my ashes off of Wickery Bridge, okay?" Damon sighs.

"There may be a way out of this for you, Elena." Damon says seriously.

" _There may be a cure_."

 ** _Wow... So first of all... *gets blasted from reviews*_**

 ** _I just have to take a moment & let it all soak in... Seriously... I did not expect that response. You all, like, hate Hayley & how the Originals plot went. It's hilarious! You are all so scary & vindictive sometimes, it's great!_**

 ** _Anyways, time to answer some Q &A!_**

 _ **1\. Will I ever finish Heiress? Yes... At some point. When I get inspiration! Whenever that is...**_

 _ **2\. In this story, will Elijah & Niklaus bond with Alexis? Most definitely. Sexy times in the making! Woo woo! *wiggles eyebrows***_

 _ **3\. Scooby gang smack down! Obviously! I've got big plans! *evil Disney villain laughter***_

 _ **4\. Villains in TO that I plan on using... I can't reveal that. I would give away my plans! But they will be awesome... Okay, well I'll reveal that Marcel will be in there... Duh, he's totally key. He's the current King of New Orleans after all. So, it would be weird if I didn't include him... Also, no Mikael & Esther... So over them. They need to stay dead... Like Supernatural dead, dead...**_

 _ **5\. Will Alexis get pregnant... Probably. Except I HATE the name Hope. I had a bad experience with a girl name Hope. But same premise. Notice in my other stories I never use that name? Yeah... That'll be why. Sorry to all the other amazing people named Hope...**_

 _ **6\. Will the Witches threaten Alexis? Uhh... Well, Alexis is from another world, she knows TVD & TO... So that's up in the air. She's got four mates. Going to New Orleans will be like putting her in a locked mansion & never being let out. They'll be so over protective it'll be insane. She'll go insane. Probably... So Witches may try & then be promptly killed.**_

 _ **7\. Last comment... Mikaelson will take back New Orleans, duh... It'll be GLORIOUS! But Kol is totally love struck, Niklaus is a little more human, Elijah is sappy, & Finn is less of a stick in the mud... But you know, only towards Alexis. So bad ass, mother fuckers, but then, woo, they have a mate! So good?**_

 _ **Much love & hugs,**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

 _ **P.S. I'm spoiling you again! And sorry for the super long note!**_


	37. My Brother's Keeper (Part One)

No One's POV

It was the day before the annual Miss Mystic Falls' Pageant, the Mikaelsons had of course, been invited, Rebekah already intending to go, however, Alexis was stomping downstairs after Niklaus and Elijah grumpily, complaining rather loudly.

"I don't understand!" Alexis objects. "Why- I _want_ to go! Why can't I go!?"

" _No_. You're not going, Alexis." Niklaus replies firmly, spinning to face his mate, expression set.

"Why?" Alexis challenges. "Give me _one_ good reason, Nik. And I'll stop asking."

"Because… Because of…" Niklaus fumbles for an excuse and failing.

"Because of the new Hunter." Elijah cuts in. "You told us he's unstable. And we won't risk you, Astin."

"Well that's stupid." Alexis retorts. "I'm not a vampire. So that's ridiculous."

" _NO_ , Alexis." Niklaus snarls, raising his voice, a growl erupting from his chest, eyes tinting gold.

Alexis falls silent, slightly taken aback, her eyes narrowing at Niklaus, before fire erupts in them.

"Did you just _yell_ at me?" Alexis questions, as if almost not believing it.

"I-" Niklaus immediately, now seriously back tracking, looking chagrined. "I- I apologize, love."

"You don't get to yell at me, **_Niklaus Mikaelson_**." Alexis hisses, her expression nearly flat as she advances on her mate, finger pointing at Niklaus, poking him firmly in the chest, Niklaus backing up away from Alexis.

"Of- of course not. I mean, I won't, again. I apologize, Alexis. There is no excuse." Niklaus nods, expression looking more contrite than ever.

"You're _damn_ right there isn't! I don't care _how_ angry you get! _Never_ **yell** at me. You will sit your _ass_ **down** and talk to me like a _civilized person_ , not a _heathen!_ " Alexis growls, glaring.

"Yes, love." Niklaus nods, now reaching out for his mate's waist, attempting to nuzzle against her apologetically.

"No. I'm still mad." Alexis pushes Niklaus away.

Niklaus makes a wounded noise, his inner vampire and wolf slightly frantic at the thought of his mate rejecting him.

"Okay… Fine." Alexis caves. "Just… Don't do it again."

"I won't, love." Niklaus promises.

"Now… Back to our _discussion_ … I'm human. Jeremy won't even think about me. I'll barely be a passing thought. He goes after his sister. And besides. I have four very _handsome_ , very _big_ , and _strong_ **protectors** to escort me? Don't I?" Alexis asks, eyebrow quirking as she plays innocent.

This time Niklaus growls for a completely different reason, Alexis feeling the resignation in his body as it slumps against her form, Elijah simply letting out a sigh of resignation.

"You are the most _dangerous_ creature to ever walk this Earth, Elskan." Elijah simply replies, leaning over to cup her cheek.

"I'm not hearing a no…"

Niklaus grumbles against her neck.

"Fine." Niklaus grumbles more.

"Thank you." Alexis smiles, stroking fingers through Niklaus' blond curls, making him purr slightly, and her laugh lightly.

"What do you mean you're not coming? I don't need to remind you that your Miss Mystic Falls attendance record totally sucks." Caroline talks on the phone to Stefan as she oversees preparations for the pageant. "Besides, you're a founding family member, by definition you have to be here."

"Elena and I broke up. By definition, I don't need to be anywhere." Stefan informs glumly, doing pushups in the woods as his mind also thinks about the Cure that he had found out from the Hunter Connor.

"Did that sound as depressing to you as it did to me?" Caroline questions.

"Oh, I'm not depressed. I just want to rip into someone's artery and feed until I can't breathe anymore." Stefan comments.

"Well, you can't. As your sober sponsor, I am not going to let that happen. Try and sublimate." Caroline denies.

"She said she has feelings for Damon." Stefan informs, stopping his work out and looking up at the sky instead.

"What!? She can't have feelings for Damon! He's... Damon. And you're... You. And I'm – revolted. You know, I'm gonna talk to her. I'm going to shake some sense into her clearly diseased brain." Caroline says outraged.

"Yeah, well I don't know what good that'll do. Elena's right, being a vampire really has changed her."

"All the more reason you need to cure her." Caroline offers.

"Look, I got to go. Be careful. And remember, there is sublimating and then there is insanity." Caroline reminds, watching Elena come down the stairs of the Lockwood mansion.

"I'll be fine. Bye." Stefan offers, both hanging up.

"Look, I'm your best friend and I would never pick sides, but are you sure that this is what you want? Because Stefan is your soul mate." Caroline says, siding up to Elena as she arranges a few flowers.

"Sorry. Picking sides." Caroline shrugs.

"It's not like I don't love Stefan anymore, but I can't deny that ever since I turned, my feelings for Damon have become more intense." Elena says sort of nonchalant.

"Yeah, I know. Stefan filled me in on all the gory Damon details." Caroline replies, looking a bit disappointed in her friend's reaction, or lack of one.

"He did?" Elena looks surprised that they were that close. "Is he okay?"

"No, he's heartbroken."

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Lie to him?" Elena questions.

"No, but you weren't supposed to let Damon weasel his way into your confused newbie vampire heart." Caroline answers instead.

"Well, he did and that's exactly what I am. Confused. I need to figure out what these feelings actually mean." Elena tries to reason.

Outside, Matt and Jeremy are unloading Matt's truck, Matt hauling out boxes to take into the Lockwood mansion.

"So, your sister is making me be her date. Think I'll have to do that weird dance thing?" Matt asks, looking a bit worried.

"I'm pretty sure that's just for the contestants." Jeremy assures.

"I heard that you're April's escort. How'd that happen?" Matt pesters, looking like he's about to start in with a million questions.

"Well, she needed a date and apparently you were taken." Jeremy answers, to which Matt laughs.

"Okay, let's just take these in and we'll come back for the kegs." Matt says, unable to lift the kegs.

"No, wait." Jeremy shakes his head, now jumping into the truck. "You want to see something cool?"

"How did you just do that?" Matt asks, looked both impressed and worried as Jeremy picks up a keg in each hand as easy as if he was picking up a feather and then jumps down from the truck, placing them down on the ground.

"Ever since I was awoken as a Hunter, I've had all this energy, like all the time." Jeremy shrugs.

"Jer, I think you need to talk to someone about this. I mean, look what happened to Connor, okay. A byproduct of this energy is that you're gonna want to kill vampires and you happen to live with one." Matt points out, concerned.

"Hey, I would never hurt my sister." Jeremy denies.

"I'll be fine." Jeremy assures, walking into the Lockwood manor with the cart, leaving Matt to look on concerned.

Elena having moved off to decorate somewhere else, partly because she was angry at Caroline's comment and partly to help, Jeremy and Matt still unloading and moving things, Caroline was in the front of the mansion directing when Niklaus drove up in his sleek foreign Lamborghini.

"Woah, woah, woah, stop, stop!" Caroline says, stopping a girl with a flower arrangement. "Those flowers go in the back as indicated by the floral chart that you guys had plenty of time to memorize."

"Yeah, thank you." Caroline huffs, looking at her clipboard.

"Now, how did I know I'd find you at the helm of the ship?" Niklaus comments, looking amused.

"Go away. I'm busy." Caroline rolls her eyes.

"Now, I just had a simple thing to discuss." Niklaus says, standing in front of the blonde.

"Fine." Caroline rolls her eyes.

"I was only wondering-"

"No, I will not go out with you." Caroline cuts off.

Niklaus snaps his mouth shut rather abruptly, looking surprised.

"That was… Not what I was going to ask." Niklaus says.

"Oh… Umm… Okay. Continue." Caroline says, coughing and looking embarrassed.

"The Mikaelson invitation. My sister RSVP'd. However, my family and I will need a table, six seats. I apologize for the late notice. It was a last minute decision. I thought it would be better to discuss it with you in person. I'm sure you can make it work."

"Six?" Caroline questions, mentally counting the Mikaelson family in her head and only counting five.

"I have a date." Niklaus smirks.

"A _date?_ " Caroline echoes, looking even more lost.

"See you tomorrow, Caroline." Niklaus nods, before walking back to his car and speeding off.

 ** _Just a clarifying point... The Five DO know about the Cure... As Vampire Diaries wiki says, "They were created by a dying witch (who was a descendant of the very powerful witch Qetsiyah), who wanted them to fulfill Qetsiyah's wish, which was to cure and kill the very first immortal, Silas... The marks served a variety of purposes and lead to Silas and his means of destruction - the Cure for Immortality (Vampire Diaries Wiki, n.d.)."_**

 ** _So, as one of the Five, Conner WOULD know of the Cure. In TVD canon, this is how Niklaus found out about it in the first place (he tortures Conner) & it sent him on the hunt for Alexander's sword, which he roped Stefan into helping him with... Honestly guys... It's literally the ENTIRE plot of TVD season four..._**

 ** _In this case, however, I did alter how Stefan found out, I just had Stefan find out the info directly from Conner (I reference it in this chapter, btw, if you don't catch it, it is brief), since the Originals were gone in Paris._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	38. My Brother's Keeper (Part Two)

No One's POV

It was the day of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, the Lockwood manor and grounds was bustling, the pageant girls upstairs finishing the final touches on their makeup, hair, and smoothing their dresses, the escorts waiting patiently (except Jeremy who had been summoned by Stefan to the Lockwood cellars unbeknown to everyone else), and Caroline was busy running around frantic.

"Are you certain you wish to-" Niklaus questions for, honestly Alexis lost count, leading her towards the backyard of the Lockwood manor.

"Nik, stop it." Alexis cuts off firmly. "Yes, I am certain. Are you going to deny me the chance to wear this beautiful dress you got me?"

Niklaus glances at the gorgeous dark plum, strapless dress, which had a partial open back, fitted to her upper body, before flowing down from the waist and fanned out in a princess flourish, which his mate wore.

"You make an excellent point, love." Niklaus says, pressing a kiss to his mate before leading her forward, Elijah quickly siding up to them on the other side, Finn and Kol falling in close beside, making Alexis feel like she was the President of the United States.

"Okay guys, how about you all... _Relax_ a little… It's a pageant. Not _war_." Alexis deadpans.

They all just growl a little, telling Alexis that the answer was a definite _fucking hell_ **_no_**.

"Or _not_ …"

"Hey Alexis!" Rebekah greets. "I see you have your loyal guard dogs."

"Hey Bekah!" Alexis greets back as the Mikaelson men lead her to their table, smiling and laughing along with Rebekah, Rebekah and her getting along so much better now, dare she say they were actually _friends;_ they even went shopping together occasionally when the brothers dared to let her escape the house.

"Ah, the Mikaelsons. The newest members of our lovely community… But certainly _cherished_ … I wasn't aware you were… _Back_." Mayor Lockwood comes up to the Mikaelson table with a wide smile and overly cheery voice, no doubt wishing they had stayed gone. "I'm not acquainted with the newest member here… Are you... Family?"

"Alexis, this is Mayor Lockwood." Niklaus greets, arm curling tighter around Alexis. "Mayor Lockwood, as always, a pleasure to see you. This is our beautiful, lovely, Alexis. She is, many things to our family. Above all, my brothers and I's mate."

"Mate… I wasn't-" Mayor Lockwood looks uncertain.

"Supernatural beings… Your son, for example. We all have one, Mayor Lockwood. My brothers and I are fortunate to have found ours after thousands of years." Niklaus says, fingers trailing along Alexis' cheek as he kisses Alexis' temple.

" _Nik!_ " Alexis complains, pushing Niklaus' face away, Niklaus simply grinning playfully. "You're a _menace_."

"I am indeed, love."

"I see…" Mayor Lockwood says, looking a bit shocked and unsure what to say next, but finally recovers. "So, are you planning to stay in town long?"

"We have some unfinished business. But perhaps not much longer. We will see how the wind blows, so to speak." Niklaus answers vaguely.

"Well, as the Mayor, I would not be doing my job if I did not offer any of my services." Mayor Lockwood offers.

"That is very generous Mayor Lockwood. We will let you know. However, I think we can handle it." Niklaus grins.

Walking outside, Caroline picks up several empty champagne glasses, walking over to a bus boy, an angry look on her face.

"Hey, why am I bussing your tables?" Caroline growls, nearly slamming the glasses onto his tray. "I said no empty glasses."

"Will you guys pick up the tempo!?" Caroline snaps her fingers to the orchestra. "This is a pageant, not a funeral."

Then, Caroline catches sight of the Originals chatting with Mayor Lockwood and a slightly vague familiar face sitting next to Niklaus, his arm curled around her, the girl leaning into him slightly; she was pretty Caroline admitted, perhaps too pretty, beautiful really.

And more than that, she looked good sitting next to the Original Hybrid in her plum dress, a perfect complement and match, Niklaus in a black tux with silver accented tie and shirt underneath; it was a picture of composure, royalty, a Queen next to a King.

Caroline shook her thoughts out of her head, she didn't like Niklaus, no, not at all, she loved Tyler, so why did she care if Niklaus had a date? Besides he probably compelled the poor girl.

But still… Caroline walked closer, pretending to mingle and check on guests and the pageant with her clipboard, suddenly stopping up short, her almost new vampire senses flaring in her mind; the Mikaelson brothers' scents were nearly screaming at her, rolling off the girl as if warning Caroline to back away slowly.

She couldn't walk away fast enough, highly uncomfortable, confusion swimming in her mind.

"I can't believe that I won." Hayley takes the tiara from its place and fakes a speech.

"I just want to thank the judges for seeing past the fact that I'm a raging bitch." Hayley snarks, nose curling up.

"You don't want to do that. Those girls will cut you. They have nails." Tyler warns.

"I have claws." Hayley says over confidently.

"Just come on." Tyler says, seeing his mom talking to Niklaus and getting worried, even if she couldn't be compelled, taking Hayley's hand and dragging her over to them.

"Ah, Tyler. The wayward son. To what do I owe this _unpleasant_ surprise? Oh, and his little werewolf mistress." Niklaus asks, a smug smirk adorning his features.

Hayley snarls slightly, stepping forward one step, only to have Kol move, blocking her immediately from taking one step closer to his mate.

" _Watch your step_ , **wolf**. I'll snap your neck right here. I don't care you who are. You're _not_ special." Kol growls, eyes tinting darker.

"Hayley, knock it off." Tyler says, pulling Hayley back. "Klaus, what did you want with my mom?"

"Your mother? Oh, Mayor Lockwood was just greeting us. Nothing to worry your little mind about. _You_ , on the other hand… Watch yourself. Heard a little story from one of my pack members. I'd stop it if I were you. None of my pack will follow you or your little werewolf princess. I know your plans to help them, Tyler. And it won't work. So stop, before you _really_ piss me off and I do something you **_will_** regret."

"You don't give them a choice Klaus." Tyler grinds out.

"Oh, on the contrary. I _did_. I even told them how to break the sire bond. _They declined_. Now, run along little traitor. Last warning before I decapitate you _and_ your wolf harlot." Niklaus growls, eyes flashing.

Tyler just glares before walking off stiffly.

"I really don't see it. **_Tramp_**." Kol offers, sitting back down, scooting closer to his mate's other side. "Really. You have a kid with that _thing?_ And seriously… Elijah. You _fall_ for her?"

"He's drunk. And in his defense, Nik doesn't know he can have a kid. I don't know what 'Lijah's excuse is. We can claim insanity." Alexis shrugs, feeling Niklaus curl an arm tighter around her, Elijah, however, chokes on his champagne, glaring at Kol from across the table, a look of revulsion coming across Elijah's face at the thought of Hayley; he preferred a lighter shade of brunette these days, and above all less bitchy and judgmental, he had heard Hayley's words to Tyler earlier as she picked up the pageant tiara, Alexis would never be like that, she was goodness, pure light, compassionate and fire all in one, god how he loved his precious Alexis.

" _Here's_ an idea, love. We can go home right now and try for a whole litter of pups. Doesn't that sound nice?" Niklaus growls suggestively, nipping slightly at his mate.

Alexis nearly chokes on her own drink and food.

" _Or_ … We can stay and watch the rest of the pageant. Also, I don't think your wolf gene works that way…"

"My idea sounds _much_ better." Niklaus says, fingers toying at a stray strand of Alexis' hair.

"If you don't stop I'm going to throw my glass of champagne at your head Nik." Rebekah says, looking grossed out, making Alexis burst out laughing and then high fiving her. "God, you are disgusting. I hate my life sometimes." Rebekah adds.

"Hi, everyone, I'm Caroline Forbes." Caroline breaks in, calling attention to everyone. "As the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, it is my honor to introduce this year's Miss Mystic Court."

Music begins to play as the introduction begins.

"We begin the procession with Valerie Fell accompanied by Dylan Clark." The said pair walking in.

"Next, we have Amber Wolvertine accompanied by Hector Lindsay." Caroline introduces, the next couple coming in when Matt comes towards Elena.

"Have you seen Jeremy?" Matt asks.

"He's probably up there with the escorts." Elena says as Caroline continues introductions.

"Yeah, Caroline told me to wrangle the escorts. He's not here." Matt shakes his head.

"Did he tell you about his nightmares?" Matt questions.

"What nightmares?" Elena clearly doesn't know.

"The ones where he kills you." Matt informs.

"Katherine Wilson accompanied by Eric Hanson." Caroline says in the background, it getting close to April's introduction.

"I'll find him, but..." Elena says, now worried for April. "April's about to get abandoned."

 **"** I got this." Matt says.

"Okay." Elena nods.

"And finally, we have a last minute entry, April Young accompanied by Jeremy Gilbert." Caroline easily goes with the flow.

April continues down the steps and looks for Jeremy, Caroline as well, only to have Matt walk to the escort line up, holding his arm out, April breathing a sigh of relief.

"Jeremy's running late." Matt whispers.

"I guess you'll do." April giggles lightly as Caroline looks worried, only to smile again for the crowd.

"You lead." Matt says.

April nods, the girls and escorts bowing to each other and beginning to dance.

Elena, still looking for Jeremy, catches Damon's eye before walking out of the crowd, Caroline walking out too as soon as she can get out of her host duties.

 **"** Hey, what's with the last minute escort change? Where is Jeremy?" Caroline asks.

"I'm calling him right now." Elena says, indicating to her phone.

"By the way, have you all seen the Mikaelsons? Klaus is here with a date. A _date!_ But she's not just their date. So I don't know what's up with that… It's totally weird, freaky. It's like their scent is all over her… I'm totally creepy out."

"What?" Damon questions, looking confused and surprised.

"Yeah, I went over there. Mayor Lockwood was talking to them. But I got closer and just- I was totally freaked out. Like my vampire senses were telling me to back off. I don't know. It was- it was just weird." Caroline says, throwing her hands up in the air.

"He's not picking up." Elena says, closing her phone.

"Do the math. Emo teen, open bar, it's fine." Damon shakes off. "So… Mikaelsons… Back to that Blondie…"

 **"** Matt said that Jeremy's been having nightmares about killing vampires and he's been hiding it from me." Elena worries.

"Relax, I'm sure he's fine." Damon replies.

"I didn't get close enough. I walked away." Caroline says.

"Whose scents was it?" Damon pesters.

"All of them, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, and Kol."

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling." Elena still worries about Jeremy.

"If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried. Let it go. I'll go look for him." Damon assures.

"Okay." Elena shrugs finally giving up.

"I've only heard of it… Didn't actually think it was real…" Damon muses. "Hmm..."

Finally, Damon just walks away still thinking.

"Okay, you go home, I'm gonna start asking around here." Caroline orders.

"Maybe Damon's right. Maybe he grabbed a bottle from the bar and snuck off to the woods."

"No, Damon is never right. Damon is sneaky and manipulative and rude, but he's never right. How can you not see that?" Caroline denies.

"I don't know, but why do I think that you won't hesitate to tell me?"

"Fine, friend-tervention. I think your so-called "feelings" for Damon are really starting to cloud your judgment and I don't like it." Caroline puts her foot down. "And the thought of you two together really makes me want to barf."

"Wow, Caroline, thank you for making this very difficult time so much easier." Elena almost shouts at her friend, finally huffing and walking away.

"How did I become the bad guy?" Caroline questions to herself, feeling numb, simply standing there after Elena had walked off.

"I think that would be my cue to go talk to Caroline now." Alexis comments, seeing an opening to maybe approach the blonde vampire that wouldn't be hostile, the Mikaelsons and Alexis watching the little spat between Elena and Caroline from a distance at their table.

"Oh, no, angel. You're not going anywhere, but staying right here at this table with us, or being accompanied with us." Kol intervenes, arm catching around Alexis as she stands.

"Kol, I'll be fine." Alexis says, pushing Kol's hand from her waist, or attempting to, but his iron grasp holds strong.

"Not a chance, angel. She may be a baby vampire, but you're human. Also Jeremy, even if we're friends, is still now one of the Five."

"I'll be fine." Alexis repeats. "She needs some girl talk. And she won't talk to me if you'll all hovering. You can all, hover… From a distance. Like you know, some secret service agents or something… Deal? It isn't as if you can't use your super amazing Original badass-ness to rescue me if need be. You won't let me get hurt. Right?" That is said with a slight wide eyed look.

Kol only groans lightly, arm loosening around his mate's waist.

"Dangerous creature indeed." Kol mutters, sitting down almost petulantly.

"I'll be okay. Promise." Alexis says, smoothing out her dress and walking towards the baby blonde vampire.

"Hello Caroline, right?" Alexis introduces. "My name's Alexis. I don't believe we've actually officially met before."

"Alexis. Yes, it's Caroline." Caroline says, taking Alexis hand, gaze widening at the sight of Alexis, who now that she places Alexis, definitely remembers from the Mikaelson mansion, and things slot into place, gaze shifting to the Mikaelson table where the Mikaelson men all have eyes on her and Alexis intently.

"Ignore them. They- they're over protective." Alexis waves off.

"I- sorry, couldn't help but hear your- friend." Alexis tries. "And well… I know the Mikaelsons. Obviously. So I'm sure you believe we're on opposite sides. But, you look like you need someone to talk to, at least right now."

"Yeah… Well, that'd be nice." Caroline says, still looking nervously at the Mikaelsons.

"It's just, as her best friend, it is my duty to warn her when she's making a giant mistake, right? And now she's taking Damon's side on everything." Caroline complains, looking frustrated as Alexis and her walk by the pond on the Lockwood property, the Mikaelson men trailing behind and in front of them at a distance, very much like secret service would trail an important ambassador or president.

"So, being a vampire's changed her? You think?" Alexis asks, genuinely caring.

"But being a vampire only amplifies who you already are. It doesn't turn you into a completely different person." Caroline points out.

"That's true." Alexis nods. "But honestly Caroline, I know you'll probably just think it's because I'm Team Mikaelson or whatever… But, just hear me out for a second… If you _really_ think deep, when was the last time the Salvatores and Elena did something that was truly for anyone _but_ to save her? Look, I'm sure Elena was a good person, and is, in some way. And don't get me wrong, Nik- he's contributed to a big part; we could get into that later, to the reasons why, the backstory, but anyways… The way I see it, Elena mostly acts for selfish reasons but plays them off under a crusade of innocence and when things go bad won't own up to them. At least Niklaus knows he's trouble. You're a nice person Caroline, you're fierce, and you have a lot of potential to be a world changer. I know Nik saw something in you before, so I would hate for something like this town to hold you back."

"You know, you're a lot nicer than everyone says. Or I guess think... They don't know much about you. I think Bonnie and the Salvatores have only seen you like once." Caroline comments after a moment of silence, taking in Alexis' words.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I should be offended or complimented at that…" Alexis snorts, laughing.

"Sorry. That wasn't supposed to- I wasn't supposed to say that." Caroline says, cringing slightly.

"It's fine." Alexis laughs again. "I know your friends don't probably like me. It's fine. Like I said, I'm too much _Team Mikaelson_ for them."

"Can you tell me why you smell like them?"

"If you start _sniffing_ me… They're bad enough, I _swear_ to god." Alexis warns, hearing Kol and Niklaus snort back a laugh.

"What!? No. I just…" Caroline says, shaking her head. "That was rude of me. I'm sorry. I'm usually so much more… Put together. I guess Elena really, rattled me... And this pageant."

"Honestly, it's fine. So, I guess cat's out of the bag now… I'm their mate, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, and Kol. It's kind of an anomaly. Not the mate thing, all vampires have one. Werewolves too I'm fairly sure. But the sharing thing. But you know, we make it work."

 ** _Wow... One of my longest chapters! Lols!_**

 ** _And a double update on top of it..._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	39. My Brother's Keeper (Part Three)

No One's POV

Finally coming to the Lockwood manor, Jeremy was in a half daze, half craze, his mind fixated on killing vampires, particularly his sister, the Hunter's mark driving him, his body on auto mode as he takes out an arm cuff holding stakes and then grabbing a few more to place in his waist band, then putting on his jacket and exiting the spare room he was in to join the party.

"Hey, where have you been?" April intercepts him.

"Hey, sorry, I, um, I got stuck at work." Jeremy lies.

"Jeremy, if you were to chicken to do the dance thingie then you should have just told me." April says, looking sympathetic.

"No, no, I knew the dance. I watched some lesson online like a hundred times." Jeremy says honestly this time.

"You did?" April replies touched.

"Uh, yeah, and Elena had to do it, she's been on the court. I've never really cared before though. So…" Jeremy says distracted.

"What are you looking at?" April asks, attempting to look at what Jeremy was fixated on, only to find Jeremy had disappeared.

"And now, the moment you've been waiting for. Caroline, would you do the honors?" Mayor Lockwood announces.

"This year's Miss Mystic Falls is..." Caroline announces, opening the envelope, Elena standing next to her. "April Young."

The crowd applauds enthusiastically, April looking joyful as Caroline places the crown on her head, Elena finally spotting her brother in the crowd.

"Jeremy."

"Jeremy's here. Things are about to go down soon." Alexis says quietly, head tilting up towards Niklaus' ear as they walk together across the Lockwood grounds, Alexis catching Elena move through the crowd after her brother.

"Then that's our cue to leave then, love." Niklaus reacts, pulling on his mate's waist gently, guiding her back towards the front of the Lockwood manor towards his Escalade, the rest of the brothers following.

" _Nik_." Alexis complains.

"Nope. You don't get to complain. We came. We danced. Had some finger food. You met people. Now the Hunter is here and we're going home, love." Niklaus tsks, sweeping her up into his arms bridal style. "Don't think I won't run you home instead of simply placing you in this car."

"Okay. Okay." Alexis relents.

"There. Now, isn't that better than arguing?" Niklaus kisses her nose.

"Because you won you mean?"

"Well, that would be a first." Niklaus grumbles.

Alexis just giggles, leaning over from the passenger seat to press a kiss to Niklaus' cheek.

"Thank you, Nik. I know you'll always protect me."

" _Always_ , love."

"Hey, where have you been?" Elena scolds, Jeremy having walked off to an empty room, holding a stake in his hand now.

"What are you doing with that?" Elena asks, looking nervous.

"Put it down." Elena says, Jeremy now standing up.

"Connor was right. All I can think about is killing vampires." Jeremy says, almost in a trance.

"You're nothing like Connor." Elena denies.

"I want to believe that. And I know I don't want to hurt you, but everything inside of me is telling me to drive this stake through your heart." Jeremy replies, as if internally warring with himself.

"Why would you say that? It's me, Jeremy." Elena pleads.

"And you're a vampire."

"Yeah, but I'm also your sister." Elena continues to plead. "Jer, I would never do anything to hurt you."

"No." Jeremy says firmly, Elena's eyes turning black from smelling the blood on Jeremy's hand from the stake he used to nick himself.

"Get – get it away from me." Elena backs up, finally throwing Jeremy away from her and onto the ground.

"Jer, Jer, hey, Jer, wake up. Jer, please wake up." Elena pleads, realizing what she could have done, not realizing it was a ploy.

Jeremy suddenly lunges, plunging a hidden arm cuff stake into her neck, making Elena gasp, clutching at it frantically, Jeremy now above her, ready to finish her off just as Matt walks into the room.

"Jeremy!"

 **"** Get out of here, Matt." Jeremy waves off.

 **"** Jeremy, you don't want to do this, okay. That's your sister! It's that stupid mark on your arm." Matt half yells.

 **"** Shut up, Matt!"

"Jeremy, look at me! I'm human and I'm telling you not to hurt her." Matt tries to reason, Jeremy hesitating.

"Get him out of here, Matt!" Stefan suddenly rushes into the room, grabbing Jeremy and holding him against the wall, then pushing him towards Matt.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Matt guides Jeremy out.

"Let me do it, let me do it, let me do it." Stefan kneels by Elena, helping her take the stake out.

"Elena, wait." Stefan tries to stop Elena.

"I have to find Jeremy. This shouldn't be happening to him."

"Elena, wait. It's my fault." Stefan admits.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm starting to think that when a Hunter kills a vampire, the urge to keep killing gets stronger." Stefan explains.

"Tell me that Jeremy hasn't been with you this entire time." Elena sighs.

"Tell me that you haven't been making him kill vampires, Stefan." Elena pleads, looking disappointed.

 **"** We need the map to get the Cure." Stefan simply explains.

"If getting my humanity back means stripping Jeremy of his, then I don't want the Cure." Elena simply shakes her head.

"He's the only way to fix all of this."

"You mean me. The only way to fix me. You don't have to love me like this. This is who I am now. The old Elena died when she went off that bridge. Let her go." Elena finally says, Stefan upset enough to finally walk away just as Damon approaches them.


	40. My Brother's Keeper (Part Four)

No One's POV

Evening had descended on Mystic Falls, night quickly approaching, Alexis now curled up on the couch, pj's on and makeup off, the fire now crackling as she sat between Finn and Elijah, and Elijah reading to her, her eyes slowly drooping from the exhaustion of the day.

Elsewhere, Elena had just moved into the Salvatore Boarding House, and Stefan moving out, unable to be around Elena, and now was at Caroline's house.

"Elena's right. I just - I need to let go." Stefan sighs, both he and Caroline drinking and talking together.

"No, you're right, Stefan. It's not pretty and it's not easy, but you can't give up on her." Caroline encourages.

"Caroline, she looked me in the eye and she told me to move on." Stefan deadpans.

"She's lost. Okay, you and her, epic. Her and Damon, ugh, God. There's something wrong with her. Just promise me you won't stop looking for the Cure." Caroline complains, but her mind drifts back to her and Alexis' conversation earlier.

"I won't. She deserves to be human. She's too good." Stefan says.

"Look…" Caroline bites her lip, the statement Stefan says striking a cord in her. "Stefan, I know you love Elena. And I do too! _I do!_ She's my friend. But- honestly. You, Elena, Damon. You guys have been awful. And I get it, it's to save Elena. But Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, and I. We've all sacrificed a lot. And yeah, Elena has lost a lot too. But all of us… _What about us?_ We're in this too. And we've all been pushed aside. So when you say things like that? What does that make us? Maybe I can be a bitch. But I can admit it. And Elena? She totally went off on me today. But I'm the bad guy for pointing something out…"

"Caroline…" Stefan says, voice trailing off.

"I'm not asking for some big recognition. But you know… Just, I don't know. Okay? Alexis, you know that new girl? With the Mikaelsons? She- she talked to me… Just girl talk. She's not that bad. I'm sure you and Damon would think so. But anyways… She just- maybe made me realize something. That maybe I'm worth a little more than a side character. You- we- all tend to put Elena on some high pedal stool. I _love_ Elena, Stefan. I _do_ , she's my friend. My _best friend!_ Since _Kindergarten!_ I just feel- that I've been, pushed aside for everything that revolved around her…" Caroline admits, looking a little worried at Stefan's reaction.

"I wasn't going to say- I wasn't going to condemn you, Caroline. And I'm sorry you've thought that. But you're right. It _has_ been that way. We've been pretty wrapped up with Elena. I _promise_. I do. It will change. Even with everything. I promise I'll be more considerate. I can't say the same for Damon, however." Stefan promises, staring at Caroline straight.

"Thanks, Stefan, you're a good friend." Caroline smiles. "So, back to our brainwashed Elena problem? Today, Elena was worried about Jeremy. Who swoops in and tells her to relax? Damon. And she listens."

Stefan nods, but looks confused.

"When Elena started feeding, who said that she could only drink blood straight from the vein?"

"Damon." Stefan says, realizing what Caroline is getting at.

"And when she tried to drink from animals?" Caroline prompts.

"She couldn't keep it down." Stefan answers.

"And blood bags?" Caroline adds.

"Same thing."

 **"** Name one vampire in the history of vampires who couldn't drink blood from a blood bag. Damon said she couldn't, so she couldn't." Caroline says, looking almost exasperated.

 **"** Damon likes the red dress. Elena likes the red dress."

"Damon says kill Connor and she kills Connor." Stefan is now getting the pattern.

"What if it's possible? A sire bond? It's rare, but it happens, right? What if this is one of those times?" Caroline questions, now pacing.

"But Damon didn't turn her." Stefan points out. "Klaus did. Remember?"

"Okay. True. But… It makes so much _sense_. So… Are we missing something? What if this is really happening? But how does it happen? Then it can't just be blood right? Or we all would be connected to the person who turned us…"

"That's a good point. There's gotta be something more we're missing." Stefan says, thinking.

"You know who would have the answers…" Caroline points out, turning to face Stefan.

"The Originals." Both say together.

A knock on the Mikaelson's door, makes Kol drop the remote he was twirling in his hand, Kol immediately flashing into a standing position, Alexis jerking awake.

"Shhh, Astin." Elijah smooths fingers across her side.

"What- did I hear a knock?" Alexis asks.

"It's nothing. Street trash." Kol flounces back in, door slamming hard making Finn glare at his youngest brother.

"Kol… Who was at the door?" Alexis asks, blinking awake slightly blurry.

"No on-"

" _Kol…_ "

"Fine… Stupid younger Salvatore and blonde baby vampire." Kol mutters.

"Okay. Well, what did they want?" Alexis questions, shifting against Elijah's side.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you _ask?_ "

Kol huffs, flashing back to the door.

"Are you hungry, my love?" Finn asks, fingers trailing along Alexis' calf.

"Starving." Alexis nods.

"I'll make you something then." Finn offers, gracefully rising from his place on the other side of her, and leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Hello, love." Niklaus appears, now taking place beside her.

"Hi, Nik."

"Nik, you deal with this. It's your expertise." Kol yells, waving to the front, door left open, Stefan and Caroline peering in through the entryway.

"Umm… Hi?" Caroline offers awkwardly, unable to pass the door as it was Alexis' house and she had yet to invite her in.

"Geeshe, Kol. Were you raised in a barn?" Alexis asks, raising an eyebrow at Kol.

"What? I can't invite them in the house! I'm not the human! And _you_ aren't inviting them in either!" Kol points to his mate, huffing and stomping back into the living room, clearly not happy that the youngest Salvatore and Caroline where anywhere close to Alexis.

"Fair enough." Alexis sighs. "Hi, Caroline. Stefan. Why don't you guys go around to the back yard? There are chairs and a fire pit… Elijah and Niklaus will meet you out there."

Elijah grunts, clearly displeased at being included in the equation, Kol snickering, and Niklaus huffing at being told to move from his mate's side.

"Don't start." Alexis huffs, and then points to the French doors.

"Very well, love." Niklaus acquiesces.

"So…" Kol flashes to Alexis' side, taking Elijah's place as soon as the middle Originals vacate their spots.

"Netflix time!" Alexis cheers, snagging the remote and clicking said application on.

"This aga-" Kol begins to whine, only to snap his mouth shut under his mate's withering glare.

"This is fine, angel." Kol adds hastily, nosing at his mate's cheek.

"I _thought_ so." Alexis grins satisfied as the intro to the Original Star Trek begins playing, echoing from the surround sound _"Space: the final frontier…"_.

"We spoil you, angel." Kol mutters lightly, his fingers drawing mindless patterns on her arm.

"And, who's to blame for that?" Alexis questions, eyebrow raising, tucking herself into Kol's chest, Kol draping a blanket over her.

" _Ourselves_." Kol mutters again.

"Uh-huh…" Alexis nods.

Kol grins against his mate's hair, head resting on top of hers as she watches the screen.

"I love you, Alexis."

"I love you too, Kol." Alexis turns, gaze lifting to meet his.

"My love." Finn presents his mate her dinner, settling beside her again.

"Thank you, Finn." Alexis shifts to balance the tray.

"You're welcome, my love." Finn presses a kiss to her temple, fingers grazing against her thigh, before settling to rest on her leg.

"Do _you_ think I'm spoiled, Finn?" Alexis cheeks, eyes glimmering with amusement.

"Of course not, my love." Finn replies, his own expression glimmering with adoration, leaning over to press to kiss to Alexis' lips, taking her by surprise, Alexis squeaking lightly as she pauses mid-chew.

Elijah and Niklaus both watched their brothers interact with Alexis from outside the closed French doors, superior vampire hearing allowing them, and by proxy, the youngest Salvatore and blonde cheerleader, to hear everything inside.

"Okay, what do you want?" Niklaus growls, irritation clear in his voice as he turns on Stefan and Caroline, the two simply starring dumbfounded at the sight inside.

"Hello? Honestly… The stupidity and incompetence I have to deal with on a daily basis. It _astounds_ me. And to think, people wonder why I fall back to murder." Niklaus grumbles, snapping his fingers in front of Stefan.

Caroline simply stares at the scene playing out inside the Mikaelson mansion, not quite able to believe it even as she saw it; Kol, notorious for having a temper that rivaled Niklaus' proclaiming his love for this Alexis girl, and Finn, the supposed suicidal one of the bunch, all lovey dovey and affectionate with her.

"I- yes. We- sorry." Stefan finally is knocked out of his stupor. "Elena. We think she is- she agrees with whatever Damon says, does whatever he says. She's somehow sired? But we don't know how? You sire the hybrids. But it's different right? And I've turned people. Caroline was turned. But it doesn't make us want to suddenly want to obey every order the person says or always agree with them… And you turned Elena."

"Ah… Yes. Sire bonds." Niklaus nods, Elijah nodding along with his brother.

"It's rare." Elijah offers. "Finn turned Sage. It was a sire bond. Much like Damon and Elena it sounds like. Infinitely stronger I would say. Sage sought him out after hundreds of years. And would track Niklaus, when she could, in hopes to try and undagger Finn. Unsuccessfully of course. But, she tried."

"Yes… It was irritating." Niklaus adds.

"It's created when, as a human, the human falls in love, or at least develops romantic feels for a vampire. The stronger the feelings the stronger the sire bond. Sage was in love with Finn. It carried over when she was turned." Elijah continues.

"This is unusual, however." Niklaus muses, tapping his chin. "Sire bonds of romantic nature form when the human is turned by the vampire they are infatuated with. Which, by the sire bond, would have be me… Vampire blood as you know, stays in a human's system for some time… Did perhaps, Damon give Elena some of his blood before I turned Elena? The doppelganger line, of course, is unique. So while I may have turned her, it is possible she could be sired to Damon. Her feelings for him stronger than the blood that sired her."

Stefan and Caroline fall silent, trading a look with each other.

"The car crash. Matt and Elena crashed on the Wickery Bridge. Matt swerved to avoid hitting a deer. They went over into the river." Stefan says. "I didn't even think about that. It was right before everything with Alaric. Damon healed her. And then again, after Esther's spell. It was minor, just cuts and a few bruises, but…" The rest was unsaid, it was obvious the doppelganger had already started to make her preference of brothers known even back then.

"Hmm… That would be well within the time frame, then." Niklaus nods with the information now revealed.

"Can it be removed?" Stefan asks, now feeling deflated emotionally, realizing it meant Elena had feeling for Damon before she had been turned.

"Yes. Only by the vampire who sired them. You remember Finn. What he said to Sage? They must compel them to forget about their existence and move on, live their life. Either or both." Niklaus says.

"Damon would never do that." Caroline says, looking dismayed at the information they had gleaned from the Originals.

"That is not our problem." Niklaus shrugs, turning to move back into the mansion.

"Then help us!" Stefan cries out. "Please- there's a Cure. For Elena. You'll get more hybrids. And Elena, at least she'll be normal again. Maybe she does love Damon, or feel something for him, and I lose her. But- this still isn't her. And I want her normal again."

"Little Salvatore… You know so little…" Niklaus tsks, turning back around, something unknown glinting in his eyes, Elijah still standing facing Stefan and Caroline, having not moved to go back into the mansion quite yet.

" _There is no Cure…_ "


	41. Warnings

No One's POV

"What do you mean there's no Cure?" Damon asks, standing in the Forbes house with Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy, Matt, and Bonnie as they all converged there the day after the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.

"We're saying there's no Cure, Damon. I'm not sure how much clearer I can be." Stefan states plainly, looking a little exasperated, Caroline standing close to Stefan for moral support. "Seriously, weren't _you_ the one saying I should stop looking? Something about wanting Elena back to normal so I could have her again? Shouldn't you be happy? _You've won_. So don't try."

Damon just glares at his brother, the other people in the room looking awkwardly away from the two brothers fighting.

" _Okay!_ This is getting us nowhere!" Caroline finally steps in. "Knock it off you two!"

"So… There's no Cure?" Jeremy finally hesitates to double check.

"Where did you hear this information?" Damon asks.

" _From us_." Niklaus says, arriving at the front door, the Forbes front door swinging open lightly, the remaining Mikaelson brothers behind him. "Knock, knock."

The Scooby gang immediately tenses, all except Jeremy, Caroline, and Stefan that is.

"What do you want, Klaus?" Damon growls.

"Relax, we come in good faith." Niklaus rolls his eyes. "That is, unless you threaten us."

"Nik, seriously." Alexis complains, pushing past the Original Hybrid.

Niklaus grabs at his mate as she does so, dragging her back to his side, Elijah boxing her in on the other side.

"What did I say, Alexis?" Niklaus growls lightly.

"Ruin my fun." Alexis grumbles.

" _Love_." Niklaus hisses lightly.

"Fine."

"Kol, Finn, come in." Caroline invites, the two remaining Originals, previously not invited, passing through the doorway easily, now crowding around their mate.

"Have you met our dear Alexis?" Kol grins, eyes dancing with danger.

"I don't believe we've have the pleasure." Damon says, eyeing Alexis carefully, now getting her scent thrust at him, it clearly combined with the Mikaelson brothers' scents, even if Niklaus and Elijah hadn't bonded with her, their suffocating territorial instincts doing the job well enough.

"Hello." Alexis waves.

"She's our mate." Kol says proudly, puffing up slightly like a proud peacock preening.

"Mate?" Elena questions, gaze narrowing judgmentally.

"Every vampire has one." Stefan explains. "It may take years, hundreds to find them. But a mate is a vampire's perfect match."

"Werewolves have them as well." Elijah points out.

"I think we're getting off topic here." Alexis redirects.

"Yes, of course, love." Niklaus noses at Alexis' temple, Damon starring at Niklaus and Alexis as if he had never seen the Original Hybrid before, it so drastically different than his normal behavior.

Kol growls, glaring at the eldest Salvatore.

"Do you have a _starring_ problem?" Kol snaps defensively.

" _Kol_." Alexis says sharply.

Kol snaps his mouth shut, looking a little guilty at his mate, instead just glares warningly once more at the eldest Salvatore and sidesteps to that side as a buffer.

"So the Cure?" Jeremy asks, breaking the silence again.

"There is no Cure." Alexis shakes her head. "At least not at the price of releasing the Other Side. So if you'd _like_ to have _Armageddon_ … And releasing _all_ the spirits of the Other Side… And Silas. The first Immortal. Then, sure, there is a Cure. But… Otherwise, _forget about it_. Also, it's an _Immortality_ Cure, not _Vampirism_ Cure… Totally different."

"Wait… Aren't the Originals the first immortals?" Bonnie questions, slightly challenging, not liking Alexis since the first time she had seen her, not that she had much experience with her, but she was with the Mikaelsons, which automatically made her on the wrong side.

"They're the first _vampires_. Not the first _immortals_. Immortals don't drink blood and can't be killed. Unlike vampires. Ergo, vampires aren't immortal, by definition of the word..." Alexis corrects. "Look it up, Bennett witch. Do your _research_."

"Qetsiyah, Amara, and Silas began all of what you know of the supernatural world. So maybe you all need a _fucking_ **history lesson**." Alexis rolls her eyes, getting a little impatient and disliking Bonnie's attitude, it was obvious Bonnie had taken a disliking to her.

"The Brotherhood of the Five knew about the Cure. The tattoo our new budding Hunter has would lead them to it and the tomb of Silas. But now, it needs to stay hidden. Unless Jeremy wants to go find it and kill the first Immortal?" Alexis suggests. "You know, it's not like he's the strongest person in the supernatural world, the strongest Warlock to walk the Earth, oh, and is _pissed_ because he's been separated from the woman he loves for several thousand years, and seeks vengeance on the one person who's locked him in a tomb as well as every supernatural creature… _Oh wait_ …"

"N- no. I'm good, for now... Or you know... Forever..." Jeremy shakes his head, looking a little frightened and pale at that thought.

"I thought so." Alexis nods.

"Rest assured, if you do peruse this… We will **_slaughter_** all of you. _Without hesitation_." Niklaus growls, glaring at each and every one of the Scooby gang.

"What's in this for you?" Damon asks.

"In this for us?" Niklaus asks, looking at the eldest Salvatore as if he's particularly stupid.

"Are you particularly slow?" Kol asks. "Just how many people do you think we've sent to the Other Side? Or perhaps do you remember our bitch of a mother? Or perhaps Mikael?"

"Drop this. Or you **_will_** regret it." Elijah warns, the Mikaelsons and Alexis getting up from their spots and leaving.

 ** _Also, yes the Wickery Bridge references... It was both a nod to Elena going off the Bridge with her parents in the accident & then I was attempting to tie things in with Damon/Elena sire bond, but Niklaus turning her... I've had to do some interesting TVD universe bend-y stuff. Bahaha! It's been interesting figuring things out... And frustrating... *slams head against wall*_**

 ** _Okay... So I hate to be this type of author. But it's starting to become an issue for me & I feel I need to say it or I will get frustrated and explode at someone._**

 ** _Please be patient! Sometimes I do miss small minor typos even if I DO edit like a million & one times before I post. I usually catch them after I post & fix it. But what I AM trying to say is... I DO have a plot/plan for the story that you may or may not see..._**

 ** _If any of you have read We Three Kings, you know sometimes I have many plates spinning all at once. You don't always need to point it out. I absolutely LOVE hearing your ideas & questions! And will always try to answer them at some point. Unless it gives too much away with my story. I honestly do, they are awesome! They keep me motivated & going on my story! But the nit-picking is getting a little old & I'm going to lose my inspiration. And no, this is NOT the questions about the story._**

 ** _I love you all, so THANK YOU for you all your constant support!_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	42. Memories

No One's POV

It was a few days after the Mikaelsons had met and threatened the Scooby gang about the supposed Cure for vampirism, and surprisingly, the Scooby gang was _not_ undermining them at every opportunity they had; Bonnie had checked her grimoire, and had confirmed the history of Silas, Amara, and Qetsiyah, so Alexis supposed that helped.

Still, it was a damn **miracle** , halle- _fucking_ -luiah.

It did mean that the Mikaelsons would no longer need to stay in Mystic Falls; plans were already being made to move, and with what Alexis knew, they would be moving to New Orleans to reclaim the Quarter from Marcel, and their rightful throne, Elijah and Niklaus were particularly upset with what she had told them so far (which honestly wasn't much).

Now, however, Alexis sat in the music room of the Mikaelson mansion, earbuds in as her Ipod played on repeat, as she toyed with keys on the grand piano Niklaus had placed in the middle of the large space, the spring sun spilling in through the bay windows.

 _We were golden, we were fire, we were magic,  
Yeah, and they all knew our names all over town.  
We had it made in the middle of the madness,  
We were neon in a grey crowd.  
Yeah, we wrote our own story,  
Full of blood, sweat, and heartbeats.  
We didn't do it for the fame or the glory,  
But we went down in history._

Alexis hums to herself, lyrics filling her ears, and fingers finally getting the beginning chords right, adding in improv to the chords, filling in between to make it sound fuller.

 _Yeah, we were legends,  
Loving you baby, it was heaven.  
What everyone wondered, we never questioned,  
Closed our eyes and took on the world together.  
Do you remember?  
We were crazy, tragic and epic, and so amazing.  
I'll always wear the crown that you gave me,  
We will always stay lost in forever, and they'll remember,  
We were legends…_

"What are you doing, love?" Niklaus asks, sitting next to his mate curious, startling Alexis as her Ipod earbuds fall out of her ears and she stops playing.

" _Jesus_ , Nik!" Alexis yelps, banging down on the keys of the piano.

"Apologies, love. I didn't mean to startle you. I only wondered what you were doing. I didn't know you played so well." Niklaus offers.

"Oh… I- yeah. Since I was five, singing and piano… Guitar too. Though guitar is more recent." Alexis explains, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, memories of sitting on her older sister's lap, her own little three year old hands resting on top of her sister's hands as her sister played, running through her mind. "My- my older sister… She taught me my first song… It was a Disney song… She used to play it all the time."

"Was that what were you practicing?"

"Oh, no... Just a new song. I'm trying to figure out the chords by ear. Since it's not out yet. You know, my world." Alexis shrugs, now fiddling around with her chord of her headphones.

"Do you miss home?" Niklaus asks softly, fingers cupping Alexis' face tenderly, kissing her on the temple before leaning his forehead against the side of her head.

"Sometimes. My parents. My umm… Sister and I… She and I didn't… We had a pretty extreme falling out… So not really her. I miss my friends. My best friend mostly out of my friends. They probably don't remember me, though. Any of them. So then… It's not as bad. You know, if they don't miss me, mourn me. Then… It shouldn't matter, I guess…" Alexis mutters. "I can't go back anyways…"

"If I could, Alexis. If we could allow you to. You know that we would… If there was any way… We want you happy…" Niklaus tries to offer, voice slightly pained.

"I know, Nik." Alexis cuts off. "I am happy."

"You're sad right now." Niklaus huffs unhappily, his inner wolf unsettled.

"Well, that happens from time to time. It's not your fault. You know I'm happy with you guys. With _you_." Alexis says, leaning in to press a kiss to Niklaus' lips.

"I'm the one that's supposed to be comforting _you_ right now, love." Niklaus huffs again, looking even unhappier than before.

Alexis laughs at that.

"You're fine, Nik. I'm really fine. _Promise_." Alexis assures.

"Very well, love. Would you play something for me?" Niklaus asks, looking hopeful.

"Alright, I guess… Why don't I play guitar instead? Since you got me one?"

Niklaus only nods, flashing over to grab the acoustic guitar hanging on its stand on the wall before flashing back over to give it to his mate, by that time, Finn, Elijah, and Kol were in the room as well.

"Am I to have an audience? Huh… I see how it is. Well, then." Alexis comments, raising an eyebrow at her mates amused.

"Of course, angel. We weren't about to miss this!" Kol grins mischievously.

"Alright. Well, no comments till the end. So, I learned this song for my dad. It was his favorite song." Alexis offers simply, settling the guitar on her lap before beginning.

 _Well, she was precious like a flower,  
She grew wild, wild but innocent.  
A perfect prayer in a desperate hour,  
She was everything beautiful and different._

 _Stupid boy, you can't fence that in,_  
 _Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind._  
 _She laid her heart and soul right in your hands,_  
 _And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans._  
 _She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens,_  
 _When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't._  
 _Stupid boy, stupid boy,_  
 _Oh…_

 ** _Fluff, look at all this fluff!_**

 _ **Legends ~ Kelsea Ballerini**_

 _ **Stupid Boy ~ Keith Urban**_


	43. The Animal Within

**_Major Sexual Content Warning_**

No One's POV

Niklaus' Escalade pulled up to a restaurant front that Alexis was unfamiliar with, Niklaus immediately parking and flashing to his mate's side, helping her out of the car, the short mid-thigh, black laced dress fitting a little tighter and accenting Alexis' curves, but making it more difficult to slide out of the high clearance of the Escalade.

"Alright, love?" Niklaus asks Alexis, offering his arm for balance.

"Yes, Nik. Thank you." Alexis smiles, balancing on her silver heels, pressing a kiss to his cheek and slipping her arm into his.

"Are you ready then?"

"Yes." Alexis nods.

Niklaus smiles, walking his mate into the restaurant, dropping his keys off to the valet as the doors open for himself and Alexis.

"This restaurant is empty, Nik." Alexis observes.

"I rented it." Niklaus shrugs, the host seating them at their table.

"Nik, you didn't have to do-" Alexis protests immediately.

"I wanted to, love." Niklaus cuts off, a finger hushing his mate.

Alexis glares.

"Now, now, love. Don't be grumpy." Niklaus tsks, taking Alexis' hand in his and pressing a kiss to it.

"It's too much." Alexis insists.

"Nonsense, Alexis. You deserve to be cherished. Treated as the Queen you are." Niklaus replies.

Alexis only sighs.

"Thank you, Nik. It's too much. But thank you."

"You're welcome, Alexis. Now, order what you want." Niklaus waves off, pushing the menu in front of his mate.

Alexis rolls her eyes playfully and picks it up to look at it.

"This was delicious. Beyond delicious. Thank you again, Nik." Alexis thanks, pushing away her plate from dessert.

"You're welcome, love." Niklaus says, now looking a little nervous.

"What is it, Nik?" Alexis asks.

"I- I have something prepared… For you." Niklaus answers, taking Alexis' hand and standing her up, leading her over to a grand piano that Alexis had barely noticed in the massive restaurant. "You'll have to remember, love. I- I'm not the piano player in the family. Elijah is. So he is much better than I. But- I know, that… I heard this, and well… I- I wanted to- music is important to you, special to you…"

"Oh, Nik…" Alexis says softly, both Niklaus and Alexis sitting on the piano bench side by side.

Niklaus begins playing chords, low music track playing in the background, filling in the vacant restaurant and lack of lyrics.

 _What if I told you about my little nothing town,  
The two room house where I came from.  
The man that I got my name from,  
I don't even know where he is now._

 _What if I told you sometimes I lose my faith,_  
 _I wonder why someone like you would even talk to me._  
 _What if I told you there is no fixing me,_  
 _Cause everybody has already tried._

 _Would you stay?_  
 _Would you leave?_  
 _I could wait,_  
 _It'll all come out eventually._

 _If I told you all the stupid things I've done,_  
 _I've blamed on being young._  
 _But I was old enough to know I know._  
 _If I told you the mess that I can be,_  
 _When there's no one there to see._  
 _Could you look the other way?_  
 _Could you love me anyway?_

" _Oh…_ " Alexis simply gasps now, tears gathering in her eyes at the choice of the song, it not being coincidental or anything other than Niklaus showing his very heart and soul, as Alexis recognizes the song, _If I Told You_ by Darius Rucker.

 _If I told you sometimes I get jealous,  
Sometimes I'm half crazy.  
Would you say the hell with me, the hell with me,  
If I told you I barely know what love is,  
But girl if that's what this is,  
I don't want to let it slip away.  
No, no, no._

 _Could you love me anyway?_  
 _Please._  
 _Could you love me anyway?_  
 _Could you love me anyway?_  
 _Could you love me anyway?_

"I _do_ , Nik. I do love you." Alexis answers, leaning her head against Niklaus' shoulder as the song comes to a soft ending.

"I love you, Alexis. **_With all my heart_**." Niklaus answers back, his arm curling around Alexis, pulling her tight against his chest.

"I know, Niklaus. I love you." Alexis assures, both now sitting in comfortable silence.

"Do you want to go home?"

Alexis nods, feeling her eyes begin to droop.

"Thank you, Nik. That was wonderful."

Niklaus only smiles, pressing a kiss to his mate's temple, scooping her up in his arms and holding her close, carrying her slowly to the car and strapping her in the front seat.

The ride home was quiet, Alexis nodding off slowly as the hum of the Escalade glided through the streets back home towards the Mikaelson mansion.

"Alexis, love." Niklaus murmurs, pressing a kiss to Alexis' forehead.

"Mmm?" Alexis mumbles.

"We're home." Niklaus whispers. "Do you want me to carry you to our room?"

"N- no. M'fine." Alexis shakes her head, vision burry for a moment as she wakes, tottering out of the car, Niklaus catching her as she slides out of the car.

In their room, Alexis takes off her earrings and bracelet, Niklaus observing his mate putter around their room from a slight distance as he takes off his tie and jacket.

"Nik?" Alexis asks softly, face now clear of makeup.

"Yes, love?" Niklaus looks up from unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Help me with my necklace, please? And the zipper on my dress? I can't get it. Too tired." Alexis asks, sweeping her hair to the side to expose the back of her neck.

"Of course, love." Niklaus nods, flashing up behind his mate, fingers warm against the elegant curve of his mate's neck.

"All done." Niklaus announces, pressing a kiss and nosing against her neck once.

"Can't help yourself, huh?" Alexis comments with a little amused laugh.

Niklaus only presses another kiss to his mate's neck.

"Go get your pj's on, love. You're tired." Niklaus gently pushes Alexis towards their walk-in closet.

"M'kay." Alexis hums.

Niklaus watches for a moment as Alexis sleepily walks into their closet before finishing changing for bed, already under their sheets when Alexis clamors into bed herself.

"Hi." Alexis greets, smiling as she cuddles up to Niklaus' side.

"Hello, love." Niklaus says, kissing Alexis' nose.

"Did you miss me?"

"I always miss you when are aren't by my side, love." Niklaus answers honestly, tickling Alexis' side lightly.

Alexis squirms slightly, kicking Niklaus in the shin and huffing at Niklaus' tickling.

"Don't tickle." Alexis whines.

"Then don't be adorable, love." Niklaus retaliates.

"Alright then… I _won't_ be." Alexis says, rolling on top of Niklaus, fingers smoothing across his cotton t-shirt clad chest, her eyes meeting his as she hovers inches away from his lips.

" _What are you doing, love?_ " Niklaus murmurs, his eyes darkening immediately as his gaze zeros in on her lips, Alexis licking them lightly.

"What do _you_ think?" Alexis asks, wiggling against Niklaus.

"I thought- I thought you were tired, love?" Niklaus reminds, voice low, breathe catching.

"I found some energy." Alexis whispers, licking her lips again.

Niklaus rumbles deep in his chest, in another moment Alexis flipped on her back, Niklaus pressing her into their bed gingerly, his body weight balanced carefully over his mate.

"Don't _tempt_ me, love. My control is only so great." Niklaus warns, leaning in close, lips brushing against the shell of her ear.

"Not tempting or teasing you, Nik. _Promise_." Alexis replies back, fingers reaching up to stroke through the blonde curls at the base of Niklaus' neck before cupping his face, pressing a kiss to his jawline.

Niklaus rumbles, his inner wolf practically purring under his mate's touch.

"I love you, Niklaus."

"And I love you, Alexis." Niklaus replies, his voice achingly tender and warm.

Niklaus was dominate and territorial, as Alexis expected from her Original Hybrid mate, the wolf inside Niklaus unable to let him be anything else; but he was gentle, tender, affectionate in a way she had never expected.

Pj's were immediately off, and not fast enough, because Niklaus ripped them, like Finn, but it wasn't much of a loss, since she was wearing Niklaus' shirt anyways and then a simple pair of underwear, unlike the thousand dollar dress Finn had ruined.

But then, Niklaus slowed down, bodies sliding together as he was content to press against his mate, their bodies lined against each other at every point, bare skin against bare skin, hands exploring every plain, every curve, every line of skin that was exposed to him, reveling in the sensation of smooth skin sliding under the pads of his fingers.

Alexis allowed him to take his time, Niklaus snuffling against her neck and shoulder as he finished exploring, finally shifting them on their side, curling around her back, thrusting himself against her hip experimentally.

Fingers suddenly slide into her core reaching around from behind, making Alexis jolt out of her half-daze, Niklaus shifting his leg between hers to give him better access, spreading her wider for him.

"Nik." Alexis hums.

"Hmm, love?" Niklaus says back, breathe hot against the back of her neck as he presses deeper against the back of her.

" _Nik_." Alexis now moans, feeling Niklaus stroke deeper.

"Feel good, love?" Niklaus asks, curling his fingers up expertly.

"Yes." Alexis shifts against Niklaus.

"Good." Niklaus whispers, dropping a kiss to his mate's shoulder, fingers suddenly sliding out, making Alexis whine from the lack of fulfillment.

"Hush, love. I won't leave you wanting for long." Niklaus promises, face nuzzling his mate.

Hips snap forward as Niklaus surges, pressing himself into his mate's searing heat from behind, her body receiving him easily as he continued to push himself deeper, not stopping until he had buried himself to the hilt.

" _Niklaus_." Alexis pants slightly, the urge to roll his mate completely on her stomach and mount her much like a wolf, suddenly striking Niklaus.

" _Alexis_." Niklaus grips slightly harder, preventing her from squirming away from him.

Alexis squirms further, hips moving back against Niklaus as she arches against him temptingly, displaying a shocking amount of submission to Niklaus' inner wolf, which frankly he wasn't sure if it was on purpose or accident.

" _Alexis…_ " Niklaus warns lightly, thankfully not so lust filled he was still in possession of most of his mental faculties.

"You won't hurt me, Nik. I trust you. I love you." Alexis wiggles again, rolling her hips.

Niklaus growls, his hips snapping against hers a little harder, of course not hard enough to bruise, he wasn't a _heathen_ like his eldest brother _Finn_.

In a split second, Alexis is rolled onto her stomach, Niklaus not quite pinning her with his weight, hips rolling against hers as he noses at the back of her neck and her shoulder blade, his inner wolf rejoicing.

Bodies slide together, sheets pool at their ankles, and passion and desire flame through Niklaus' veins like wild fire devouring a forest during the driest summer months during a drought.

" _Alexis_." Niklaus breathes, hips finding a steady rhythm, languid in pace, completely unhurried despite the position they were in; content to take pleasure for himself and pleasure his mate thoroughly, cherishing the sounds of his mate's breathy moans and cries of encouragement underneath him.

" _Niklaus_." Alexis moans, arching beneath Niklaus, neck bared to the Original Hybrid.

"Shhh, love. Almost there." Niklaus encourages, hips rolling against his mate, lips brushing against her spine as he feels his climax build within him like a surge temporarily held at bay, sparks and embers of intoxicating, primal lust and want flickering before his eyes like fireworks, testing his control and limits.

" _Alexis!_ " Niklaus finally shouts, finally feeling his release flood through him, uncoiling and rolling through him like a wave crashing through an ocean and slamming against a cliff.

" _Nik!_ " Alexis cries loudly, body clenching in response, hips rolling back against his as her body arches again, bending with pleasure as her own climax snaps and releases.

Niklaus feels his double set of canines drop and wastes little time biting down into his mate's shoulder blade to bond and mark her.

Immediately his inner wolf settles, Niklaus pushing himself closer to his mate, hips nudging a few more times to help ease both them off their highs before Niklaus snugs himself up against his mate's cervix one last time, instinct telling him to lock himself in place, even if he wasn't a real wolf, before he finally settles beside Alexis, both them on once more on their sides, curling his body nearly all the way around her so she's firmly within his embrace, Alexis already dozing off.

"Rest now, love. I have you. Always." Niklaus shushes, fingers brushing along his mate's side.

"Goodnight, Nik." Alexis yawns drowsily before letting sleep claim her, Niklaus following shortly after.

 ** _If I Told You ~ Darius Rucker_**


	44. New Alliances

No One's POV

Alexis was sitting on the bar stool at the island, Niklaus pouring batter for her strawberry crepes for a late breakfast, and Elijah sitting close to her when there was a knock on the door.

"Since when did our house become a meeting place for the Scooby gang?" Kol grouses, stomping into the kitchen from getting the door, dragging Matt and Jeremy in by their shirts.

"Umm…" Alexis just says, eyebrow raised in question.

"Hi?" Jeremy waves, looking awkward at the Mikaelson brothers, Finn now coming in from the other room, placing his book down on the counter.

"Hello Jeremy, Matt." Alexis greets, turning around on her stool.

"Good morning, is there something you need, Matthew? Jeremy?" Elijah asks always so formal, Niklaus ignoring the two humans in favor of finishing his mate's breakfast, his instincts telling him to take care of his mate first and foremost, also not in the mood to deal with whatever shitface drama the Scooby gang always drug in with them.

"We just- Jeremy wanted me to come with him. You know, with the Hunter's mark making him a little… Crazy." Matt explains lamely.

"You're Originals. But, you know. I'd prefer not to go psycho." Jeremy adds, smiling a bit ruefully. "Anyways… I was just- wondering… If you'd maybe, help me. Control this. I don't want to you know. Hunt Silas or whatever. But- I need to control this. Whatever _this_ is. And you know about this… Right?"

"We just figured. Elena would probably-" Matt starts.

"My sister won't understand. She'll just blabber about safety or me being a kid or something dumb. And Damon and Stefan will go along with whatever she says. It's stupid, ridiculous. I'm my own person. I can make decisions for myself. I have the Hunter's Mark. And I'm not going to let it control me." Jeremy butts in.

"It's a good idea." Alexis nods, noticing the lack of reaction from her mates… It was _suspicious_ to say the least.

"Yep… _Nope_. Not happening. Him around you? Not happening, angel." Kol interrupts, immediately shutting down Alexis' idea, now flashing to stand close to Alexis, body practically plastered to her side.

"Kol, do you _seriously_ think _I'm_ the one training him? Do I look like I'm strong enough to take on a Hunter? Let alone one of the _Five?_ I'm not a vampire. Oh no… _You're_ going to be training our budding teenage Hunter." Alexis rolls her eyes, poking Kol in the side.

"Wait…" Kol blinks and then squawks unmanly.

"Have fun." Alexis smiles innocently.

Kol sputters again.

"It's a good idea. Jeremy needs to learn control. What better than one of you? Or all of you. You all have separate strengths and different styles." Alexis shrugs, Niklaus now setting her plate of food on the counter in front of her. "I'll stay out of the way. Train outside. I'll have no part in it."

Kol sputters again, then slumping in defeat realizing he had no argument to stand on.

"Fine." Kol grunts, attempting to snag a bite of his mate's food only to have Alexis slap his hand away.

"It'll be good. You'll have fun." Alexis encourages, taking a bit of her crepes, glaring at Kol for trying to stare her food; she doesn't share thank you very much, food was a _very_ serious thing. "Thank you, Nik. This is delicious."

"You're welcome, love." Niklaus presses a kiss to his mate's temple, inner wolf puffing in pride, satisfied he could so aptly take care of his mate.

"There's one more thing…" Jeremy says, looking nervous now.

"Hmm…" Alexis asks, looking at the youngest Gilbert.

"You guys are- are planning to leave soon, right? Permanently. To New Orleans? Kol mentioned it. And I- I want to go to New Orleans with you. When- when you leave, that is." Jeremy stumbles out.

Alexis manages to spit out her food, choking for a moment.

"I- I'm sorry." Alexis continues to coughs, Elijah grabbing her water and handing it to her, practically hovering an inch from her like the worry wort he was, not that he could do anything, honestly the four of them were such mother hens and over protective mother bears. "You- you _what?_ "

"I- I want to go to New Orleans with you, when you leave. If- if you'll let me. I just- I can't stay here. I don't even recognize my sister anymore. And- more than that, I don't like the person she's become. So- if you'll let me, I'd like to come with you. I'm a Hunter now- or will be. And I could- look out for you. Protect you? They're your mates, but you know, extra protection? That's always nice, right?" Jeremy hesitates, however, looking earnest in his offer.

Niklaus narrows his eyes at the youngest Gilbert, gaze appraising, the other Mikaelson men all starring at Jeremy now; it was intimidating Jeremy thought.

"Umm… That's- surprising… Are you sure? I mean- that's your _sister_ , Jeremy." Alexis finally manages to ask.

"Yes. I've been thinking about it. A lot the last several days." Jeremy nods, holding Alexis' gaze.

"Well, I'd be okay with it. If you're sure, then I'm sure. You're Kol's friend. I don't know you that well, but that's not your fault. Now _them_ , you'll have to convince… Why don't we see how training goes?" Alexis suggests, gesturing to the Mikaelson brothers.

"Deal."


	45. A Day Awry (Part One)

No One's POV

"You know… I don't think I ever apologized…" Rebekah says offhandedly and suddenly, her comment startling Alexis slightly as they walk in the mall together, one of the few times Rebekah and Alexis had managed to weasel and wear down her mates to allow Alexis to go to the mall alone without them hovering like over protective, paranoid mother bears.

"For?" Alexis asks, eyes giving Rebekah a curious side glance, realizing this was quite the moment between her and the only female Original; the Mikaelsons _never_ apologized for _anything_.

"Well… For… You were nice to me. When I- I was bitchy. And- you didn't deserve it." Rebekah says awkwardly.

"Bekah, you don't need to-"

"I do." Rebekah interrupts. "Look, I'm bitchy. I know it. My brothers' know it. And lots of people deserve it. But you didn't. But I was anyways. Because- well, I thought- that, I thought a lot of things. I was jealous, and- I thought you'd be like Tatia. So- I'm sorry. Just accept the apology… _Please_."

Alexis blinks, kind of struck speechless by Rebekah.

"I understood, Rebekah. And I knew you were sorry after the fact. When you started being nicer. I do appreciate the apology." Alexis says.

"I don't think you're like Tatia." Rebekah says. "My brothers- you've done a lot for my family. And- I'd like to think maybe- that… I've never really had a friend before… Or a sister. My brothers hog you though…" Now Rebekah waivers.

"Rebekah, I really like you too." Alexis stops walking to turn to Rebekah. "And I would like to think we're already friends. And since I'm your brothers' mate I'm already technically your sister. I'm sure in time we'll be close enough to really feel that way. I would love nothing more."

Rebekah smiles, looking pretty relieved.

"So… What store would you like to go in next? I think we've yet to hit the limit on Nik's card. And you know, if so. There's 'Lijah's or Kol's... Or Finn's…" Alexis snickers.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." Rebekah laughs, pulling Alexis along to the next store.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling this shirt. Would you tell me what you think?" Alexis asks Rebekah from inside the dressing room, turning from the mirror to walk out.

"Rebekah?" Alexis asks, not hearing an answer from the Original.

Alexis peaks her head out of the dressing room, seeing Rebekah's body lying at a clearly unnatural angle with a stake sticking out of her gut, a now unsettling feeling in her gut.

"Bekah?" Alexis worries, inching out of the dressing room cautiously, looking around the room watchfully, keeping her back pressed flat against the dressing room door.

"This is exactly what happens in horror movies before the main characters get killed, Alexis." Alexis mutters quietly to herself, mentally attempting to keep herself calm and thinking of what to do to keep herself safe and help Rebekah.

Any plans came too late, however, when suddenly Alexis' world went dark.

 ** _Any thoughts to who may have done this?_**

 ** _Yeah, I'm evil... Look for another chapter later tonight!_**

 ** _Hugs!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	46. A Day Awry (Part Two)

No One's POV

Consciousness came all at once to Alexis, Alexis finding herself tied to a chair in a hotel room with one of the last people she wanted to see standing in front of her: Elena Gilbert.

"Elena Gilbert… What an… Unexpected surprise…" Alexis says slowly, eyeing the Petrova doppelganger turned vampire warily.

"So… I suppose I have _you_ to thank for my lovely little kidnapping? And **_wow_**. What an _outstanding_ plan I must say it is. No, really. Just a really, really, **_awesome_** idea. Kidnap me from my **_mates_** , who just happen to be four **_Originals_**. I mean, not only did you manage to snap _Rebekah's_ neck and **_stake_** her… So _she's_ going to be hella pissed and gunning for your blood. But you are just so _stupid_ enough you've just managed to _piss_ **_all_** the rest of them off because you want to ignore the obvious signs that every other supernatural being in the world _wouldn't_. So, honestly… Did you really think this was a _good_ idea? I mean, what goes through your tiny, self-centered little **_brain_** of yours? Is it just air and _moronic_ **idiocy?** " Alexis sasses, her sass game strong as she now glares at the Petrova doppelganger, so fed up with this bullshit she has to deal with, because honestly, _what the hell?_ It's like the Scooby gang got hit with a big metal chair of _stupid_. Or maybe it was just the doppelganger.

"My brother is _leaving_ because of you." Elena growls, glaring at Alexis, advancing closer to Alexis in a clear attempt at a power play but Alexis doesn't show any fear, I mean _please_ , she had **_Kol_** to corral, the Petrova doppelganger wasn't even the top ten scariest things on her list. "I don't know what you did. You or the Originals. But whatever it is you're going to undo it."

"Okay… First of all… Do you even _hear_ yourself right now? What type of _crazy_ do you ingest on a daily basis? And second, we didn't convince Jeremy of _anything_. Your brother can make his own decisions. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe it's _you_ he's running away from? Or if it's not that, that maybe Jeremy just wants a chance to spread his wings? A chance to _choose_ his own life? And that he should _get_ that chance?" Alexis challenges, rolling her eyes, at this point her eyes were going to roll out of her head.

" _I'm his sister!_ " Elena screeches, looking defiant.

"Yeah, and from the sounds of it, you're a pretty crappy one." Alexis deadpans looking severely unimpressed with Elena's mini tantrum.

"Look, doppelganger. You're in big enough shit as it is. So if you _don't_ plan on being staked and tortured within every inch of your rest of eternity, I would seriously consider abandoning your poorly thought out, ridiculous scheme and return me from whatever cheap motel you have me stashed in and then _run_ like hell before they catch up. They may even give you a head start… If they're feeling generous." Alexis rolls her eyes again. Yep, her eyes were _definitely_ going to roll out of her head.

"No! Not until you release Jeremy!" Elena stomps exactly like a child Alexis thinks to herself.

"Then you're going to be severely disappointed. There's nothing I can do. It was Jeremy's choice." Alexis answers dryly.

"I'll make you then." Elena replies determinedly, her expression setting in a self-righteous expression.

Yeah, Alexis didn't like the sound of that sentence.

Elena gets eye level with Alexis, pupils growing wide in an act that Alexis recognized as compulsion in work; huh guess watching too much tv was an advantage.

"Let Jeremy go." Elena commands.

"Like I said, no can do." Alexis answers back almost immediately, then frowning briefly wondering why compulsion didn't work.

Elena screeches in a manner so loud that it makes Alexis wince from the high tone; clearly this chick was unhinged.

"Huh…" Alexis mutters to herself.

"Hey Elena, I got your text. So what's wron-" Damon says, voice cutting off as he walks in the door, suddenly stopping dead in his tracks.

"What the **_hell_** , Elena!?" Damon flails his arms a bit. "You said you were in _trouble!_ Not that you **_kidnapped_ **the Originals' mate!"

" _Please_ tell me you weren't in on this _ridiculously_ **_idiotic_** plan of kidnapping me." Alexis groans out upon seeing Damon Salvatore. "Seriously, I'm telling you right now... The best option is to just let me go and the Originals _might_ just let you have a head start before they hunt you down to kill and torture you."

" _What. The. Hell!?_ " Damon repeats, now gapping at Alexis. "I'm can be stupid and reckless at times. Not downright **_suicidal_**."

" _Damon!_ " Elena hisses, glaring at her boy toy, boyfriend, her something… Alexis wasn't sure what Damon was to the doppelganger at this point honestly. "They're making- taking Jeremy with them!"

"Like I said… Jeremy can make his own choices. We're not making Jeremy _do_ anything." Alexis dolls out, sighing in a bored fashion.

" _You're lying!_ " Elena cries. "Jeremy wouldn't leave me!"

In a sudden flash, a hand is around Alexis' windpipe, gripping hard making Alexis wheeze.

" _Jesus Christ!_ " Damon swears, quickly slamming Elena to the far wall. "Elena!"

"As I said… What. The. Hell!?" Damon snarls. "ARE YOU **_CRAZY!?_** OR DO YOU JUST HAVE A **_DEATH_** WISH!? Alexis is the **_Originals'_** **_mate_**. Do you even have a _concept_ of what that means? Or did Stefan's words just fly in one ear and out the other!?"

Alexis rolls her eyes, internally stunned that Damon of all people was actually being rational for once, but also grateful that at least one of them was mentally competent in this room, that is besides her.

"I just want Jeremy back." Elena says, pulling puppy dog eyes on Damon; Alexis would have face palmed if she could.

"I'm going to make this real _simple_ for you right now, Elena. That doesn't matter a **single** _fuck_. A vampire has a mate, the one that completes them, a soul mate basically. And when a vampire finds that one person they will _literally_ do anything for them; to protect them, to make them happy, and to ensure their love. And when they are in danger, well they have every right to **_kill_**. And you've just managed to piss off the Originals. **_Four_** of them. God, Elena. I love you, I do. But **_what the hell were you thinking!?_** " Damon hisses, pinning Elena to the wall in a grip that looks less than nice.

"Okay… So, as much as I really enjoy having a first class seat to this lovers spat and all… But I didn't get lunch… And if we're _not_ coming to a resolution anytime soon, I'd really like some lunch. I mean, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon… Obviously. And I can't exactly fight off two of you… Or one. So, food?" Alexis butts in, smiling hopefully.

Damon just stares at Alexis, some odd look in his expression, Alexis couldn't decipher it to be honest, before he let's go of Elena.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want? I'll get you something." Damon shrugs.

" **What!?** _Damon!_ " Elena protests, almost as if she's upset for not being the center of attention or something.

" _Shut up_ , Elena." Damon holds his hand up to stop Elena's whine or protests. "She's evidentially going to be here a bit. I'm cleaning up _your_ mess. And we're going to treat her like a human being. Not a _fucking_ prisoner in an _internment_ camp or something. God…"

"McDonalds or something. I'm partial to chicken nuggets and French fries."

"My kind of girl. You got it, Miss Original." Damon nods with a smirk, saluting to Alexis before turning to Elena. "Behave. Seriously, Elena. I'm cleaning _your_ mess up. So just stay put. I'll be back."


	47. A Day Awry (Part Three)

No One's POV

It took barely 30 minutes for Damon to return with her food, but it was 30 minutes too long in Alexis' opinion because Elena Gilbert was annoying as hell, irritating her with either her self-righteous demands or her childish inability to own up to any of her mistakes.

"Food, as requested." Damon shakes the bag lightly, walking over to Alexis and undoing the ropes around her wrists that had kept her tied to the chair.

"Thank you." Alexis smiles, eagerly digging into the bag and chowing down.

"How's the neck? Do you need ice?" Damon asks, sitting on the bed closest to the chair, still offering Alexis space.

"Oh… Umm. Thanks for asking. It's fine." Alexis says, pausing in her eating of food to look at Damon surprised.

"So, I'm sorry… For all this… Mess." Damon actually apologizes.

"I thought you hated me." Alexis squints suspiciously for a moment. "But it's not actually your fault… But thank you anyways. You didn't have to apologize. Or get me food."

"Yeah, well turns out, you're not so bad. And, I'm not that stupid." Damon quips, his classic smirk appearing on his face.

Alexis snorts.

"So…" Alexis chats, eyes gazing around the small room as if pretending not to point out the obvious.

Damon sighs, clapping his hands on this thighs before getting up and walking over to Elena.

"Elena… Because I love you, I'm giving you this one chance. This one warning." Damon tells Elena, taking Elena firmly by the shoulders and looking at her straight in the eyes.

"What? Damon? What are you saying- I don't-"

"You need to run now. Just leave. And don't _ever_ look back." Damon says, his voice sounding slightly pained to Alexis.

"What- Damon, I don't-" Elena says.

" _The Originals are coming_. And I can't save you this time." Damon shakes his head.

Alexis nearly chokes on her food.

"Damon! No! What- why did you!" Elena shakes her head, pushing Damon away from her at vampire strength and before Alexis registered it Elena was flying at her.

" _ELENA_ , **_NO!_** " Damon yells, grabbing Elena forcefully away from Alexis and throwing her away. "JUST GO!"

"Why would you do this!?" Elena is now crying, but frankly Alexis just stares unimpressed, her own hand coming to her neck which is now slightly bleeding, that _fucking_ **bitch**.

"I'm trying to save your **_damn_** life!" Damon snarls. "So _sorry_ I **give** a shit!"

Elena stares at Damon for a moment as if weighing her options, and in another second is gone.

" _DAMN IT!_ " Damon curses loudly, kicking over a chair, it crashing loudly against the wall and breaking.

Alexis remains quiet, observing Damon attempt to hold it together while it was obvious his heart was breaking in a million pieces.

"Are- are you okay?" Damon finally asks after another moment, coming over to untie Alexis fully and check her neck.

"Yeah… Are- are you?" Alexis asks, now sitting down on the bed, Damon tilting her head back carefully as Damon pulls her hand away from the puncture marks the bleeding basically stopped; Elena had barely grazed her before Damon had grabbed her away.

"Fine." Damon immediately says.

"I would beg to differ. You love her. And you called the Mikaelsons anyways."

"Yeah… Well, it was the right thing to do." Damon passes off. "They're your mates. They're lucky."

"Well, thank you." Alexis replies softly.

"You're welcome." Damon offers back, smiling honestly for the first time since Alexis had been around him.

The door breaks in a second later, Damon being pinned to the far wall by Kol in a choke hold, Kol snarling, eyes pitch black, veins pronounced more than Alexis had ever seen them before.

"HOW **_DARE_** YOU TAKE MY MATE FROM ME!?" Kol growls ferociously, it echoing loudly in the room around them.

" _No!_ " Alexis yells.

"It's alright, love." Niklaus hushes immediately, pulling Alexis into his lap, arms caging Alexis in his embrace tightly, almost suffocating, not that he would ever hurt his mate.

" _No!_ Wait-" Alexis wiggles in Niklaus' arms.

"Hush, love." Niklaus tries to calm Alexis, thinking that his mate was simply upset from the traumatic experience.

" _Stop!_ " Alexis screams, seeing Finn storm over to Kol and Damon, stake in hand, Damon barely even struggling against Kol's hold as if resigned to his fate.

"It will all be over soon, Elskan." Elijah attempts to sooth. "Don't look."

" _DAMON HELPED ME!_ " Alexis screams, struggling harder in Niklaus' hold.

Finn and Kol pause, Kol finally dropping Damon from his hold.

"Stop, _please_. He helped me. It wasn't his fault." Alexis explains, resting her head against Niklaus' shoulder now that she is assured that Kol and Finn weren't too homicidal at least towards Damon.

"Very well, Elskan." Elijah asks, fingers brushing lightly against his mate's cheek, tilting her head to look at him, suddenly his expression growing dark, veins now creeping under his own eyes.

"You were bitten, Astin." Elijah growls, the question not a question, rather a statement as he sees the two puncture marks and left over blood on her neck.

Alexis cringes at Elijah's suddenly dark look and rather murderous glint to his eyes, she had never seen Elijah look so precariously out of control.

" _Maybe_." Alexis answers meekly.

Niklaus is biting into his wrist a second later, pushing it into her mouth giving her no choice but to take it, cupping the back of her head tenderly as he resettles them on the bed to make his mate more comfortable, his inner wolf practically hysterical from being separated from her so long (not that it was that long, barely a few hours at most) and the thought of her hurt.

"Never mind, Astin. You will stay with Niklaus." Elijah orders. "Kol, Finn, are you coming?"

"I will stay here with my little angel. Find the doppel _whore_. We have some unfinished business." Kol says, curling up next to Alexis.

Elijah nods curtly, Finn and himself disappearing in a brush of wind.

" ** _Leave_** , Salvatore. This is your last shred of mercy from our family. **_My mate_** saved your life. Otherwise you'd be dead. Do not cross us again." Kol snarls, teeth bared, darkness still glinting in his eyes as he lies curled around his mate.

Damon looks at the two Originals from where they lie wrapped around their mate protectively, Alexis affectionately attempting to calm them, even if she was the one who had gone through a rather traumatic experience, and knows that despite knowing that Elena would die, probably horrible when the Originals caught up with her, he made the right choice.

Mates were a sacred, protected thing, it was the only thing that vampires and werewolves alike, would probably ever agree on, and that was taken seriously in the supernatural community as far as laws; the Originals actually did have the right to do what they were doing.

"What are you still doing here?" Kol growls, snapping his teeth again.

" _Kol_." Alexis calms, pressing a hand to Kol's chest to settle him.

Kol grumbles again, nosing against his mate's neck and jaw, fangs dragging against the place where he had bitten her to bond with her, his inner vampire calming only slightly.

"Damon." Alexis calls, wiggling slightly out of Niklaus and Kol's embrace, much to their protests.

"I'm so sorry." Alexis offers, crouching down to Damon who was still on the floor where Kol had dropped him like a sack of potatoes.

Damon was sort of in a daze to be honest, but finally snapped out of it when Alexis knelt in front of him.

"She's- she's going to die." Damon finally acknowledges mutely.

"I'm sorry. I know- I know you really love her." Alexis repeats. "I know that probably doesn't help."

"No- I- It- She- I- I don't know. What she did- was wrong. I mean- They have the right to do it. And- and she wasn't my mate. But- it's been a- a long time. And- and after Katherine… I- I don't know why I'm telling you this…" Damon blunders out, feeling traitorous tears prick at his eyes.

"Well, I've been told I'm a good listener." Alexis points out with a small smirk.

Damon half smiles at that, letting out a watery laugh that frankly sounds like a lot more of a half choked out sob.

"It's okay. To be sad." Alexis tries to comfort. "I'm sorry. I may not like her. But I'm sorry. Because I know it hurts you."

"You're a lot nicer than I thought you'd be."

"Caroline said the same thing." Alexis points out.

"Maybe she didn't even love me. She couldn't even decide between me and Stefan. It was only after she became a vampire she had any interest in me. And wow- that was great. But, sometimes I felt- she was just- just playing me. Like I was the second choice to my brother. And Stefan, he can't even look at me." Damon admits. "But I do- did- love her. And I wanted it to be real. I'm not a good person. I'm not Stefan at least. She made me want to be though."

"Well, you called the Mikaelsons. So that's something. And I don't think a person can make you _be_ better. I think you either are, or you aren't. You just hide it for some reason. Because you got hurt. So I think you probably are. And, you're a good big brother. When you're not being an ass." Alexis disagrees with Damon.

"If you want my opinion… The Petrova doppelgangers have too long been a dividing force for both the Mikaelsons _and_ the Salvatores… And that's just ridiculous to me. You need better choices. Your _brothers_. Family should come first. My sister and I don't get along at all. She's older than me, by a lot. And she stopped being an older sister to me when I was 11. I had to realize at some point that I had to stop holding on to the image of my sister as a sister I thought I needed, or I would let it suffocate me and define me as a person. The point of that is, some don't have siblings that get along. I wish I had an older sister that loved me like I know you love Stefan. So don't let a girl get between you and your brother, don't let _any_ girl get between you and your brother. Love comes when you want it to. You have forever. Even if that seems like, well, forever. But like I said, I know you do love Elena. And that's pretty real too. I'm not trying to disregard that either. Feelings are just as real as what you think and what we see, or anything else. And I wouldn't expect you to just get over it. So I _am_ sorry."

" _Alexis_." Kol complains, his voice whiny and demanding like the man-child he was.

Alexis gives Damon one last smile, patting Damon on the hand, squeezing it briefly before climbing back between Niklaus and Kol and curling up comfortably between the two youngest Mikaelson brothers.

"Man-child." Alexis mutters, head resting against Kol's chest.

" _Rude_." Kol squawks, fingers poking his mate lightly as he rests his head on top of hers.

"No, it's true." Alexis snorts lightly.

"I concur." Niklaus adds his two cents in.

"Shut up, Nik. No one was asking you." Kol glares at his brother.

"You're both man-children." Alexis mutters, slapping them both on the chests, effectively shutting their petty arguing up.

Damon finally manages to shake himself out of the stupor he found himself in, observing the spunky mate of the Originals interact with them for a brief moment before flashing out of the hotel room to his car, only for a second to catch sight of Finn and Elijah returning, a restrained Elena between them.

" _Damon!_ " Elena screams, evidentially catching sight of him as well. " **Please!** "

Both of the eldest Originals lock eyes with him, clearly daring him to make one stupid move, and with tears once more creeping in his expression, he turns away.

"Lijah and Finn are back. Time to go home, angel." Kol gently strokes his mate's cheek, rousing her from her light doze.

"Home?" Alexis asks sleepily, not quite catching Kol's words.

" _Home_ , love." Niklaus kisses her crown tenderly.

"What happen' doppelganger?" Alexis mumbles.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Niklaus picks his mate up in his arms bridal style.

"Is she dead?"

Niklaus sighs lightly, bending his head down to press a kiss to Alexis' forehead.

"She's with Elijah and Finn, for now. Not yet. Do not concern yourself with the fate of the Petrova doppelganger. We will keep you safe from her. And she will face consequences." Niklaus replies, carefully setting Alexis in the backseat of his Escalade and strapping her in.

"I wasn't- concerned about myself, Nik. I was just wondering." Alexis asks.

"Of course you weren't." Niklaus mutters, leaning into press one last kiss to his mate's forehead before climbing into the driver's seat, Kol taking the backseat to settle beside Alexis.

Alexis was pretty sure Elijah and Finn broke the speed limit on purpose to make it back to the Mikaelson mansion because they were back before her, Kol, and Niklaus, Elena nowhere to be seen, and since her name was the only name on the title of the house, they couldn't bring her into the house; unlike Caroline's house, where both her and her mother were on the title after things had gone awry with her father Bill being almost turned and therefore Caroline had been able to be able to invite vampires in even if she herself was now one.

"Where's-"

"Nowhere you need to concern yourself with, Elskan." Elijah cuts his mate off, walking up to the car and immediately lifting Alexis out of it.

Alexis snaps her mouth shut, half-heartedly glaring at Elijah.

" _Fine_." Alexis sulks a little.

"You need rest now." Elijah totes his mate into the Mikaelson mansion.

"But-" Alexis protests.

" _Rest_." Elijah insists, cupping Alexis' head and gently pressing it to his chest.

Alexis just huffs, allowing Elijah to bring her up to her own room, the one she basically never used as she spent every night in one of the brothers' room, so basically her room was for her many amounts of clothes she now owned, or the few things she brought with her from her world.

"Sleep well, Astin." Elijah offers, pressing a kiss to her cheek, nose nuzzling at her jugular before he leaves, Finn coming in right after to say his own hello and then "sleep well's".

Sleep evaded Alexis, however, mostly because she was used to sleeping next to one of the brothers; she was honestly surprised they had let her sleep alone, they were the territorial type after all, and because she wasn't all that tired.

Tossing and turning for a bit, finally Alexis grabbed her stuffy Bob (he was her pillow pet unicorn), Simba, and childhood bear, most of her blankets and pillows and dragged them down the stairs, or tried to, that was until she got stopped by Finn.

"What are you doing?" Finn asks.

"Damn it, Finn!" Alexis jumps, dropping several blankets.

"What are you doing? You are supposed to be sleeping." Finn scolds.

"I wasn't tired." Alexis says, looking guilty for absolutely no reason.

"And you're attempting to drag your bedding downstairs for no reason?" Finn questions further.

"No… I just… You guys left me up there… Alone. That's weird. I was lonely. I just thought… Maybe we could all cuddle. Downstairs. In the living room." Alexis explains.

Finn tilts his head curiously in confusion.

"You know… Like a blanket fort? Pillow pit?" Alexis says. "Oh god… You guys haven't ever… We need this right now. Like **right** _fucking_ **now!** "

Alexis runs downstairs nearly tripping on a blanket, Finn catching his mate with his reflexes.

"Kol! Nik! Elijah! We're making a blanket fort so get your asses in here right now! _Damn it!_ " Alexis screams running into the living room.

"What!? What is it!?" Niklaus barrels in looking panicked.

"Blanket fort! _Right now!_ " Alexis commands. "This is not an option! I _demand_ it!"

"I think… Our mate is losing it…" Kol points out looking at Alexis both concerned and confused.

"Come on, we get to cuddle!" Alexis pouts, pulling on Kol's arm.

"Never mind. This is a great plan. _Wonderful_ plan. Absolutely _brilliant_. I agree. This is happening. What do I do?" Kol offers instead.

Four mattresses, most of the fuzzy blankets, all of pillows, and couch cushions later, Alexis is curled between the four Originals on the floor of the living room sleeping peacefully; Rebekah totally took a picture (or a million) for future blackmail on her brothers.


	48. Light of A Thousand Stars

**_Major Sexual Content Warning_**

No One's POV

"Elijah, where are you taking me?" Alexis asks, peering out through the windows of Elijah's BMW, the dimming sunset making it difficult to see exactly where the second oldest Original was driving, however, the dirt and gravel road crunching underneath the wheels telling her it wasn't exactly close to Mystic Falls.

"Patience, Elskan. You'll see soon enough." Elijah replies, brushing a light finger across Alexis' cheek.

"You're not secretly going to drain me of blood and then dump me in a ditch are you?" Alexis tries to joke.

"Please do not joke about such things, Astin." Elijah grimaces, it had only been two days since Alexis had been kidnapped, and though it had only been a few short hours the terror was all too real for the Originals and the memory lingered and haunted them. "I cannot bear that thought. When you got taken…"

"Okay. I'm sorry, 'Lijah." Alexis apologizes, taking Elijah's hand and holding it with her smaller one to which Elijah presses a kiss to hers.

"We are here, Elskan." Elijah finally announces, pulling the car off to the road slightly, dirt meeting grass.

"And that is?"

"Let us see." Elijah replies mysteriously, immediately flashing to Alexis' side to open her door.

Alexis climbs out, Elijah guiding her out to what Alexis now sees is a grassy meadow.

"Oh…" Alexis now sees.

"Did you-" Alexis trails off in question.

Before Alexis is a setup of something like a picnic dinner complete with twinkling lights, candles, roses petals sprinkled around and soft music playing in the background, even a _space heater_ for when it got dark (how Elijah had gotten _electricity_ in the middle of nowhere ceased to amaze Alexis), all of which is on a pile of blankets, suspiciously what looks styled like Alexis' blanket pile she had made in her blanket fort.

"Yes." Elijah answers.

Alexis feels tears prick in the back of her eyes.

"Are you crying? Do not cry." Elijah looks horrified, like he's about to rip down everything he did.

"It's _happy_ tears, Elijah. I really, really _love_ it." Alexis assures, pressing a kiss to Elijah's lips, hands pressing to his chest to calm the Original.

Elijah immediately settles, hands resting on her waist.

"Are you hungry, Elskan?"

"Yes, very."

"Then let's have dinner." Elijah offers his arm.

Alexis smiles, taking Elijah's arm and allowing him to lead her over to the picnic.

"So, we finished dinner… Now, any grand plans Mr. Romantic?" Alexis asks, the sun now finally set, the twinkling lights fully lit, the candles now burning, space heater on, and stars just coming out.

Elijah looks embarrassed for a moment.

"What?" Alexis shifts, head tilting as she looks at him from where she rests against Elijah's chest.

"I found something." Elijah begins. "You said… When you were younger… You used to play board games, with your sister and her friends. Before… When you still had a relationship with her. They were… Good memories."

"I did. And they _were_ good memories." Alexis nods in confirmation. "Some of the best. I cherish those memories."

"I found them. I would never want to… Replace them. But maybe… We could… Make some new ones?" Elijah suggests, for once his eloquence failing him.

Alexis blinks as Elijah pulls out several old childhood board games she used to play when she was younger, the sentiment more than meaningful to her, but also the fact that he brought them on a _date_ a little adorable... Or a _lot_ adorable.

"You- You found _board games_ to play? _On a date?_ " Alexis gapes.

"Ye- Yes?" Elijah answers unsure.

"Oh my god. That is so cheesy!" Alexis exclaims. "But _yes!_ You are about to get your ass so fucking _kicked!_ Be prepared! You are going to _lose_ so **bad** it's not even funny!"

Elijah growls playfully, nipping at his mate lightly.

"We'll see about that, Astin."

Elijah stared at the Stratego board game blankly, his mate claiming a win from under his nose.

"I told you I'd win." Alexis says smugly taking his red flag piece that she had found and throwing the piece at his face, it hitting him in the nose with precision.

Elijah growls, this time the sound slightly more aggressive than before, his form suddenly pouncing on his mate, tipping the board in the process.

" _Woah_. Hello there, 'Lijah." Alexis flails back against blankets and pillows, Elijah on top of her now.

"Hello Elskan." Elijah purrs, nose nuzzling against his mate, his eyes dark and possessive, utterly dominate and all alpha.

"Hello 'Lijah." Alexis answers again, hips bucking up slightly to press against his.

Elijah growls deeper, his gaze immediately flaring wider with possessive lust and dark promise and heat.

Alexis didn't get a moment to think or breathe before Elijah was fusing their lips together in a sort of half-frantic, completely dominating, and impassioned kiss, and pinning her firmly beneath him, his fingers scrambling at their clothes.

"Hey, hey- 'Lijah, wait a sec-" Alexis tries to calm, only getting a growl and a nip in retaliation in response.

" _Mine_." Elijah hisses against her neck, nipping again in harsh reprimand.

Alexis knew that if she truly wanted to stop Elijah would; Elijah was a gentleman, no matter what his alpha instincts and out of control vampire told him right about now.

"Yes, yes. **_Yours_** , 'Lijah. But why don't you let me help you? Hmm?" Alexis suggests, her own fingers covering Elijah's as he tugs on his clothes that he, in his mostly primal vampire brain, could not manage to get off. It was above his comprehension level at the moment apparently.

Elijah stills under his mate's hands, then moves, rucking up her shirt to find patches of bare skin to touch, allowing her to undress them both.

" ** _Mine_**." Elijah growls again, teeth snapping against her neck.

" ** _Yours_**." Alexis offers again.

Elijah growls, fangs biting down lightly in impatience as Alexis takes too long to get them naked, nipping at her like a dog with a new chew toy.

"Hey! Elijah! _Patience!_ " Alexis reprimands sharply, pushing a little at Elijah's chest, fingers stilling on his belt buckle, only to get a rumble of a growl in return.

Alexis sighs lightly, rolling her eyes as she tips her neck back.

"Hey… Elijah, _honey_." Alexis shushes, lips pressing against Elijah's.

" _Mine_. **_My mate_**." Elijah rumbles, lips locking to hers, inner vampire settling only briefly.

"Yes, **_your mate_**." Alexis calms, fingers smoothing across Elijah's still dress shirt clad chest.

Elijah snuffles against her neck, Alexis stretching it out for him in offering.

"It's okay."

Fangs sink down, slicing through skin and sinking into her jugular a second later, Elijah reduced to a low purr as Alexis finishes unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his belt, also undoing her own pants.

Elijah stripped them of everything the moment the last button was undone, Alexis blinking once before she felt cool air touch her skin and saw stars blinking overhead, Elijah pinning her flat on her back, his body hovering above her.

 _So, honey, now,  
Take me into your loving arms.  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,  
Place your head on my beating heart.  
I'm thinking out loud,  
Maybe we found love right where we are._

"Jes- **_Elijah!_** " Alexis cries out, Elijah wasting no time in thrusting into his mate with punctuated force, sinking into his mate's searing heat, not stopping until he's seated fully within her, filling her to the hilt.

" _Elskan_." Elijah moans, desire and lust dripping from his tone, every thought and passion draining straight to his loins as his member twitches within his mate, his hips thrusting forward as if he could physical fuse them together.

Elijah craved his mate, needed his mate, and hungered for her like a starving, ravaged animal.

She consumed him, his every breath, his every thought, the blood in his veins, the heart in his chest, she was everything he ever needed, ever wanted, ever desired in his long eternity; she was unquenchable, unabated, intoxicating, and incomprehensible, and he would gladly drowned in her presence and essence.

 _'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen.  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory.  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways,  
Maybe it's all part of a plan.  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes,  
Hoping that you'll understand._

 _That, baby, now,  
Take me into your loving arms.  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,  
Place your head on my beating heart.  
Thinking out loud,  
Maybe we found love right where we are._

"Ah! _'Lijah!_ " Alexis cries, feeling Elijah angle and thrust again, one hand pinning her hips down so she was unable to move with him and the other cupping her head carefully.

" _Elskan_." Elijah rumbles, nosing at her neck.

"You're possessive, honey." Alexis calms, wiggling a little against Elijah's tight hold on her, fingers stroking through Elijah's hair, allowing Elijah to roll his hips against hers, thrusting hard.

" _Mine_. **_My mate_**." Elijah growls again, hips snapping hard.

" ** _Always_** _yours_." Alexis promises, pressing a solid kiss to the side of Elijah's jaw.

" _Mate_." Elijah states again, eyes burning into hers, a permanent black, veins spider webbing underneath his eyes.

"Ye- _Elijah_." Alexis begins to say, but ends up choking out, feeling her climax suddenly seize up, and her inner muscles clamping down hard around Elijah's member as her release builds.

" ** _Mine_**." Elijah growls with firmer punctuation, his inner vampire more out of control than Alexis had seen him that night.

" ** _Yours_**." Alexis echoes back, and with one last sharp, powerful snap of his hips Elijah drives both of them over the edge, Elijah's release spilling out in strong waves and bursts, filling his mate with thick coils of his seed.

" _Lijah_." Alexis moans, her body nearly going limp under Elijah's firm hold, her own release barreling through her like a flood.

" _Mine_. **_My mate_**." Elijah rumbles, snuffling at his mate, hunting for the perfect place to mark and bite.

In her relaxed sleepy state, Alexis feels a sharp nip, Elijah's fangs sinking into skin again, and then a gentle lick before Elijah nuzzles her neck contently, a low rumble that indicates his inner vampire's complacency and satisfaction at being able to bond and mark his mate finally.

"Did you just- did you just _bite_ my _hip?_ " Alexis questions, shifting under Elijah's weight slightly, Elijah still pinning her under his body from easing them from their highs.

Elijah rumbles in response, nudging his mate, hips thrusting against her again already half-hard within his mate.

"You're _insatiable_." Alexis says fondly, fingers running through Elijah's slightly sweaty hair. "Why don't we go home?"

In a blink Alexis is sitting in Elijah's lap in the driver's seat.

"Umm… That wasn't- Elijah… What if people _see_ me? You don't want that, do you? We can't drive home like this…" Alexis coaxes, sitting in Elijah's lap completely naked like the day she was born, honestly were both Finn and Elijah complete _animals_ when it came to sex? Apparently. One track minds the both of them.

Elijah growls slightly, Alexis' words managing to hit some possessive side in him, and in another moment Alexis had his suit jacket draped over her, covering her shoulders and back and was twisted around to face him instead of the front, Elijah sliding himself into her body as he rearranges her in his lap.

So at least that was something… But _seriously_.

" _Elijah_ -" Alexis grunts, clenching around him, then sighing as Elijah growls again, a clear sign not to push the subject. " _Not_ what I was thinking…"

Elijah was evidentially way too impatient to get home, it was completely useless to convince the Original of anything else.

Alexis manages to doze off with her head resting against Elijah's shoulder as he drives back to the Mikaelson mansion, only to wake up in their bed with Elijah hovering over her, their hips pressed together tightly as he rests inside her.

"Hello 'Lijah."

" ** _Mine_**."

 ** _So I actually wasn't going to double post tonight... But your support & response is amazing, so here it is!_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 _ **Thinking Out Loud ~ Ed Sheeran**_


	49. Author's Q&A

**_Hello my beautiful readers,_**

 ** _Just a note and a few Q &A…_**

 ** _1\. Will there be a sequel? I know I announced, but for all who missed that... Yes! Most definitely! It will be under The Originals. But, I'm basically throwing canon in the trash, out the window & lighting it on fire. So don't expect it to follow ANY of the episodes… If you expect that, don't even bother to read it._**

 ** _2\. As far as vampires inviting people in the houses. Based on TVD canon, I'm pretty sure they can't. Only humans. I changed it to anyone who OWNS a house. Which would include vampires. Alexis owns the Mikaelsons mansions, her name is the ONLY name on the title, so she's safe. Caroline had her name on the house, so she could invite Finn and Kol inside…. Refer to ch. 47 for my tidbit on that. It's author's prerogative. I changed it… Don't argue with my god-powers. I CONTROL ALL! Bahaha._**

 ** _3\. Did Niklaus' wolf want to knot Alexis? Umm yeah, totally… Someone actually caught that Easter egg. So cookies to you._**

 ** _4\. Umm… It's not a question. But Elijah wasn't purposely last in the bonding. But it just happened that way. He's totally my favorite Original. I'm partial to a gentleman. He's badass though. So basically, he's everything I want. Also, Daniel Gillies is sexy as hell… Moral of the story: I'm going to die alone._**

 ** _5\. Babies… I cannot reveal that yet. Will she have them? Maybe. Probably. I have plans. *gives hand wave-y signs* She is currently not pregnant though. And I will never reveal the gender of babies to you guys because that's a spoiler! Sorry-not-sorry._**

 ** _6\. Alexis' future kids being one of the Salvatore brothers' mates… Umm that's a definite HELL NO! Sorry, that's wayyy too Twilight & I think Renesmee was a cop out for Meyer. Like seriously, Meyer? Get an original plot line. Not everyone gets a happy ending & rides off into the sunset. I liked Jacob, but seriously Bella? You idiot who can't choose a guy? Umm so yeah… Not happening in my story. Damon deserves better than Elena & a baby from Alexis. But Alexis & Damon friendship I can totally be down for!_**

 ** _7\. Will I do a chapter to show Elena being tortured? Honestly I did torture scenes once a longgg time ago on other stories & they sucked… So probably not happening now. But I may reference it in the future chapter. We'll see. At least maybe to let you know of Elena's impending demise._**

 ** _8\. Okay, last note… Only ONE more chapter left (not counting the chapter for the summary for the sequel). Can you believe it? I can't… This story has come so far. Also, it's my shortest story on this site… I feel so confused! Haha!_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	50. Embers

No One's POV

"Finn?" Alexis walks up to the eldest Original, an innocent look on her face, Finn sitting on the couch reading.

"Yes, my love?" Finn immediately answers, book automatically set aside as Alexis plops into his lap.

"Bekah and I were wondering…" Alexis begins, already pushing her lip out in a slight pout. "She wanted to get more clothes you see… Since we're leaving for New Orleans late tonight... But shopping is no fun by yourself. But… Since you guys won't let me go anywhere anymore by myself, well, without one of you, that is… Would you go with us? Please? It's _only_ for a few hours. We promise! And I'd like to get a few things too. Our last trip was cut so short. Because of, you know… That unfortunate incident…" This is punctuated with Alexis widening her eyes slightly.

"Of course, my love." Finn caves easily, his hand rising to cup Alexis' cheek.

From behind Alexis, Rebekah leans against the door frame leading into the living room and mouths "you're welcome" to Finn, since the other brothers were disposing of the Petrova doppelganger and wanted Alexis out of town, then rolling her eyes at her eldest brother's indulgence in his mate, it was so easy to make them bend to Alexis' will, frankly it was like watching someone steal candy from a baby… _Pathetic_.

"Jer- Jeremy? Is- is that real- really you?" Elena croaks out, her blood starved form looking weak and pale as she stumbles out of one of the caves shadows below the many underground tunnels of Mystic Falls where she had been stashed and kept, spelled in by one of the many warlocks Elijah knew.

"Hi Elena." Jeremy says quietly, looking at his sister.

"Jer! Jer! You- you have to help me! _Please!_ " Elena cries, stumbling towards her brother uncoordinated.

Jeremy immediately steps back over an invisible line that protects him, Elena unable to cross it.

"Jer?" Elena asks.

"I can't." Jeremy shakes his head. "I- I can't believe- what you did? Honestly Elena. You- your my sister. And- and I love you. But- you _kidnapped_ Alexis? She's a human… For one. And my friend. But- I thought you had more of a _heart_ than that! Would- would you have _hurt_ her? _Killed_ her! She's the Originals' mate! But beside that actually being a law… She's an _innocent!_ A **_HUMAN!_** "

Jeremy shakes his head again, stepping back over the line to step closer to his sister.

"They- I was just trying to protect you." Elena explains.

"And I can protect _myself_." Jeremy hisses. " _I'm a Hunter!_ I'm one of the Five! That doesn't _excuse_ anything! Since when does one wrong excuse something!? When did it become all about _you!?_ Or _me!?_ "

"Jer- they- they've compelled you- or- or something…" Elena says, shaking her head, tears in her eyes.

"I can't **_be_** compelled anymore! A little nifty thing about being one of the Five…" Jeremy growls, now beginning to pace. "You know… If you had just **_talked_** to me… This would have all be resolved… All been _avoided!_ But god… You just had to think you could do it yourself. Be the _fucking_ **savior** and screw up everything. Like you do all the time, but then _blame_ someone else! Can you not see what you've done!? Why do you have to play innocent!? _YOU'RE NOT ELENA! AND I'M ABOUT TO LOSE MY SISTER!_ "

"Then please! Please, help me!" Elena pleads, reaching for Jeremy's hand.

" _I can't!_ " Jeremy says, shaking off his sister's hand.

"Jer-"

"I was only allowed to come here and say goodbye." Jeremy cuts off, now turning away from his sister. "Kol and Elijah are outside waiting. And if I put a step out of line they would kill us both. We're leaving for New Orleans tonight. This is **_my_** decision, Elena. I wish things would have been different. I wish, so _desperately_ wish, you would have just **_talked_** to me. I do. Honestly. You're my sister. And I do love you. You should have gotten a life. But I don't know the person you have become. So maybe… In some horrible way, this is better. You have destroyed two brothers. And almost destroyed another family. I just wish you hadn't destroyed _our_ family. Maybe in time this won't hurt so much…"

"No, no, no… Jer…" Elena cries.

"I love you, Elena. This is goodbye." Jeremy says quietly, tears gathering in his eyes as he ignores his sister's own cries, honestly he didn't know if they were real tears or not or if they were for herself or him anymore, then stepping over the line and disappearing back through the remaining tunnels, seeing Kol and Elijah back on the other side.

"Okay." Jeremy says quietly.

"You can return to the mansion if you'd like." Kol nods. "Take the car. Don't scratch it or Nik will get pissy."

"Thanks, Kol." Jeremy nods, catching the set of keys.

"Hey… I'm sorry, for- you know…" Kol says a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, thanks man. See you back at the mansion in a bit." Jeremy nods back, understanding what Kol was attempting to say.

Less than an hour later the Gilbert house went up in flames, Elena, the last Petrova doppelganger trapped inside, and from a distance, sitting inside Niklaus' Escalade, Jeremy watched his old childhood house burn to the ground taking with it all the memories of his family.

It was poetic justice, Alexis thought, when she heard about what happened at the Gilbert house, being that Elena had done the same thing to Jeremy when he had died, and she realized after the fact it was the only reason she had been shuffled off for shopping was to get her out of town while the rest of her mates disposed of the Petrova doppelganger; she honestly wasn't that stupid.

Now, however, in the embers of Petrova doppelgangers' death, in all that had happened in the small town of Mystic Falls, there was finally nothing left for the Mikaelsons, nothing tying them to the town.

New Orleans better watch out, _the Originals were coming_.


	51. Long Reign

**_Hello my beautiful readers,_**

 ** _As we have_** ** _come to the end of this story I leave you with the summary to its sequel as I usual do._**

 ** _I can't believe I'm finally finished... What an amazing journey it's been... Truly, it has been!_**

 ** _Thank you for all the amazing support! I could not have done it without you all!_**

 ** _Hopefully I'll get some inspiration for the sequel & post it next week. But we'll see. I am in the middle of finals for college this week! School, of course, ALWAYS comes first!_**

 ** _And, also, for anyone who's been following other stories of mine knows my track record... Often times I have to take a hiatus on sequels, but sometimes not... I do have some great ideas for Alexis & the Mikaelsons... Again, just to reiterate, I will NOT be following canon, like AT ALL. Just consider it lit on fire & exploding. Haha! So updates may be harder because I can literally follow no script or plot from the story. But hey, we got some pretty great villains to draw inspiration from, which I do plan on to, so there's that!_**

 ** _Once again, thank you all for your AMAZING support & reviews!_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

Long Reign

Always & Forever. That was the Mikaelson family vow. Now, united they stand, together the Originals are waging war to take back the throne of New Orleans. But war means sacrifice & war often divides. Can they remain united while protecting the one that united them in the first place? House Mikaelson. Long may they reign. Sequel to The Ties That Bind.


End file.
